A celui que j'ai perdu deux fois
by Xeres Malfoy
Summary: Harry vient de rompre avec Hermione. Celleci se lie d'amitié avec Draco Malfoy et fait tout pour rendre Harry jaloux. Elle entre dans le club très fermé des amis de Malfoy et découvre un univers glauque, en proie à l'alcool, à la drogue. [DARK FIC]
1. Chapter 1

A celui que j'ai perdu de fois

**Rating : M. Romance/Drama. HG/DM.**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à l'illustre J.K Rowling. Merci J.K !**

**Les Bla-bla de Xérès : Et hop ! Nouvelle année, nouvelle fic. Cela faisait depuis Septembre 2004 que j'écrivais The One I Love … maintenant, cette superbe fic est terminée (snif, snif), alors je me lance dans un nouveau HG/DM (et oui, c'est devenu mon couple préféré), beaucoup plus complexe, beaucoup plus ancré dans la réalité, beaucoup plus noir. Amateurs de Drama, bienvenue ! Pour résumer, Harry vient de plaquer Hermione après un an et demi de vie commune, et désespérée, elle va se jeter dans les bras d'un autre … mais elle ne sait pas que cela va la plonger dans un monde glauque, où le sexe, la drogue et la dépression rôdent tout autour. Je n'en dis pas plus. A vous de découvrir « A celui que j'ai perdu deux fois », la nouvelle fic de moi ! Bisous !**

Chapitre 1 : Highway to hell.

Hermione, assise face au lac, ses jambes repliées contre la poitrine, regardait d'un air absent les tentacules du Calamar Géant surgir de temps à autre de la surface de l'eau. Cela faisait près d'une heure et demie qu'elle était là, à se poser tout un tas de questions qui, elle s'en doutait, demeureraient sûrement sans réponses. Pourquoi il l'avait quittée … pourquoi maintenant, alors que tout allait si bien entre eux … pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vu venir … ?

Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle l'essuya rageusement du revers de la main. Un an et demi. Un an et demi passés dans les bras de Harry Potter, qui se révélait être en fait le genre de garçon qu'il vaut toujours mieux garder comme ami que comme amant. Il était gentil, mais vécu au quotidien, Harry était un macho goujat, concentré sur son nombril et qui pensait que ses problèmes devraient être le sujet principal de discussion du monde magique.

Hermione enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux et soupira. Soudain, un bruit de pas derrière elle se fit entendre. Elle ne bougea pas, dans l'intention de faire comprendre au visiteur qu'elle était absolument hostile à toute forme de compagnie. Mais les pas se rapprochèrent d'elle.

Les dents serrées et les yeux plissés, Hermione releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec … une main tendue, tenant un mouchoir en tissu brodé blanc. Une main fine et délicate, d'une pâleur pure, presque irréelle, une main qui portait une chevallière en argent sertie d'une magnifique émeraude.

Hermione reposa, avec dépit, sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Dégage, Malfoy », maugréa-t-elle, assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. « Je n'ai nullement besoin de ta pitié. »

Souriant d'un air narquois, il posa le mouchoir sur ses cheveux. Le léger tissu se souleva avec le vent et tomba sur le pied d'Hermione.

« Sûr … », pouffa Draco. « Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas moi qui ai la gueule en forme de boursouflure géante … »

Hermione leva un bras et dressa son majeur dans la direction du blond.

« Va te faire foutre. »

Mais elle prit quand même le mouchoir.

« Dans le monde civilisé, on dit merci. »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione se moucha bruyamment dans le mouchoir. Draco fit la grimace.

« Au départ, je te l'avais PRETE pour que tu essuies tes yeux, mais là … je crois que je te le donne … »

« Merci beaucoup, M. le Radin … cela doit vous arracher le cœur de vous séparer d'un bien appartenant à la famille … »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est bon, Granger, épargne moi ton humour bas de gamme. Je suis plus riche que tout Poudlard réuni … et je ne suis pas radin. »

Malgré sa tristesse, Hermione sourit. « Merci. »

« Ne me remercie pas, Granger. En échange de ce mouchoir, tu feras mon devoir de Métamorphose pour demain. »

Et il tourna les talons. Hermione resta un moment, interloquée. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il celui-là ?

Serrant le mouchoir dans sa main, elle replongea dans ses pensées, mais une question s'était rajoutée à la liste des autres. Pourquoi diable Malfoy était venu jusqu'ici pour lui donner son mouchoir ? Point positif de sa venue, elle avait cessé de pleurer.

Le comportement de Draco à son égard avait changé depuis quelque temps. Il la traitait moins souvent de Sang-de-Bourbe, ne lui parlait pas seulement pour lui dire des méchancetés, et lui avait même dit un jour que si elle n'avait pas « ce petit problème de gènes » elle aurait très bien pu rentrer à Serpentard. Elle lui avait répliqué que dans ce cas, elle préférait largement garder son « petit problème » de sang mêlé.

En fait, il avait commencé à s'améliorer, au moment où Harry lui-même se déteriorait à ses yeux. Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le garçon le plus populaire après Harry daignait lui adresser la parole, et même ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur elle. Toute sa vie à Poudlard, Hermione avait accompagné Harry et Ron, dans des aventures toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Elle avait aidé à maintes reprises Harry pour déjouer les plans de Lord Voldemort, et donc par conséquent, également ceux des Malfoys. Alors pourquoi diable lui tendait-il la main maintenant qu'elle était dans le besoin ?

Hermione se releva et épousseta son uniforme de Poudlard, pour en enlever les brins d'herbe verte collés dessus. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle serrait toujours dans sa main le mouchoir de Draco. Elle le laverait elle-même aujourd'hui, et le lui rendrait dans la foulée. Il était hors de question de faire son fichu devoir de Métamorphose. Qu'il se démerde.

(…)

« Malfoy ? »

Hermione tambourina contre la porte de la chambre de préfet-en-chef de Draco. Après une vingtaine de secondes, elle s'ouvrit et Draco apparut, chemise à demi-ouverte, cravate dénouée et cheveux en bataille. Hermione haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Granger ? Tu n'as jamais vu un homme, un vrai ? », dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Ignorant sa question stupide, elle lui brandit le mouchoir, fraîchement lavé et embaumant la lessive, sous le nez, si brusquement que Draco esquissa un mouvement de recul.

« Je suis venue te rendre ton mouchoir, Malfoy, car il est bien sûr hors de question que je fasse ton devoir de Méta … »

La porte se referma en claquant. « Hé ! », hurla Hermione furieuse, en se remettant à frapper la porte à coups de poings.

La voix de Draco lui parvint derrière le panneau de bois. « Granger … retourne toi. »

« Pardon ? », s'étrangla Hermione.

« Retourne toi. »

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Hermione s'exécuta et tourna le dos à la porte. Par terre, une grande enveloppe était posée. Avant d'avoir pu faire un geste, elle entendit Draco lui ordonner de ramasser l'enveloppe. Ce qu'elle fit.

« Malfoy, qu'est ce … »

« Le sujet du devoir de Métamorphose. Je suis gentil, je te fournis le parchemin. Merci, Granger. »

Et puis plus rien. Hermione eut beau lui hurler un monceau d'obscénités, rien n'y fit, et furieuse, elle regagna sa chambre, située dans le même couloir que son collégue, avec toujours son mouchoir à la main, et maintenant, le devoir de Métamorphose.

**Je sais c'est court. Mais ce n'est que le premier chapitre. C'est aussi pour ça que je publie le deuxième en même temps, c'est bien connu, à deux c'est mieux …. N'oubliez pas les reviews ! Bisous à tous !**

**Xérès !**


	2. Ch2 : Le devoir de Métamorphose

**A celui que j'ai perdu deux fois**

**Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, tout est à la génialissime, superbe, magnifique, etc J.K Rowling ….**

**Les Bla-bla de Xérès : Voici donc le deuxième chapitre en exclu ! J'espère que cela vous plaira et que cela convaincra certains qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, car trop de confiance tue la confiance, et on est souvent déçus au final. L'essentiel est de garder en mémoire les bons moments et effacer tous ceux qui ne valent pas la peine d'être gardés. Souffrir n'est pas inutile, on en sort toujours plus fort. Et j'espère que cela sera le cas pour quelqu'un que je connais, même si pour l'instant je ne sais même pas s'il lui reste encore une once de dignité. Etre plus bas que terre, c'est dur, mais ce n'est que des années plus tard que l'on sait que tout a été quand même profitable. Spéciale dédicace à elle.**

Chapitre 2 : Le devoir de Métamorphose.

« Meeeeerde ! »

Hermione s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, fit une vaine tentative pour se brosser les cheveux, fit sa toilette, le tout en 7 minutes. Dans moins de deux minutes à présent, le cours de Métamorphose allait commencer, et la salle était à l'autre bout du château. Elle courut comme une folle et arriva quelques dizaines de secondes après que McGonagall eut fermé la porte.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle de classe, la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor haussa un sourcil.

« Eh bien, Miss Granger, si vous aussi vous vous mettez à arriver en retard en classe, je crois que nous ferions mieux de fermer cette école tout de suite … Il y a une place libre à côté de M. Malfoy. Dépêchez vous, et sortez vos affaires. »

Même si elle se retrouvait à côté du blondinet, Hermione ne broncha pas. Elle s'assit à côté du Serpentard et sortit ses affaires de son sac.

« Alors, Granger ? », lui chuchota Malfoy dans le creux de l'oreille. « Tu t'es couché trop tard à cause de mon devoir de Métamorphose ? »

Hermione lui fit son plus beau sourire. « Ton devoir, tu te le mets là où je pense, Malfoy … Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais faire comme toutes ces petites midinettes sans intérêt qui t'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil tout en tortillant du cul dans les cachots ? »

Draco fit semblant de réfléchir intensément. « Hmmm … même si une vision pas désagréable me vient à l'esprit, je dirais qu'en effet, j'espérais que tu ne le fasses pas. »

Et ce-disant, il sortit ses propres rouleaux de parchemin, noircis d'encre, où était inscrit le devoir en question.

« Tu l'avais fait, ordure ? », gronda Hermione en saisissant les rouleaux de parchemin.

« C'était un test … pour savoir si tu valais la peine … », chuchota Draco. « Tu t'en sors bien. »

Hermione resta interloquée. Elle ne bougea même pas lorsque la main de McGonagall prit les deux devoirs que Hermione tenait dans sa main.

Dans son dos, elle ne vit pas le regard furieux de Harry qui les observait. Mais cela n'avait pas échappé à Draco, qui lui décocha un regard menaçant. Hermione suivait son manège et remarqua enfin le comportement de Harry. Elle se retourna vivement, décidée à ne pas le regarder.

« Laisse tomber. Ce mec est un connard. »

Hermione acquiesça. Pour une fois que Malfoy et elle étaient d'accord sur une chose …

(…)

« Granger, je te propose qu'on enterre la hache de guerre … »

Draco était arrivé un matin, tout sourire, et lui avait sorti cette phrase, comme s'il lui proposait d'aller boire une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Hermione l'avait d'abord dévisagé sans comprendre.

« Granger … si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu as subi une lobotomie … », ironisa-t-il.

« Euh … ouais … »

« Quoi … tu t'es vraiment fait lobotomiser ? »

« Malfoy … », dit-elle avec lassitude.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, je suis pas complètement idiot non plus … C'est juste que j'ai bien réfléchi et je pense que … tu es suffisamment brillante pour être digne d'être mon amie et … »

« Digne ? »

Draco fit oui de la tête.

« Malfoy … je pense te connaître suffisamment pour penser que ce n'est pas la vraie raison de ta décision … j'ai tort ? »

Draco eut un sourire gêné. « Tu me connais trop bien, on dirait … »

Hermione le regarda, sceptique.

« Bon ok, … en fait », expliqua Draco, « je me suis dit que je pourrai faire de toi quelqu'un de respecté par tous, admiré, vénéré … dans le but de faire ravaler ses miaous à ce sale lionceau de Potter … »

« En gros, je suis ton moyen de vengeance sur Harry … »

Ils échangèrent un regard et Draco esquissa un sourire.

« Ca me plaît assez … », minauda Hermione en jetant à Malfoy un regard complice.

Il lui tendit la main et elle la serra franchement. « Marché conclu. »

(…)

La prochaine sortie pour Pré-au-Lard était fixée au week-end suivant et Hermione eut un léger pincement au cœur en pensant que ce serait la première fois qu'elle irait là-bas sans Harry. Elle ne savait même pas si elle irait, étant donné que Ron ne lui parlait plus depuis qu'elle restait un peu trop souvent en compagnie de Draco Malfoy, et étant donné aussi que tous les Gryffondors l'avaient imité. En revanche, elle s'était très rapprochée des amis de Draco, en particulier de Blaise Zabini, un garçon charmant et drôle qu'elle avait toujours pris pour un enfoiré. Même Crabbe et Goyle avaient leur charme, si bien sûr on peut appeler charme une incroyable capacité à se ridiculiser en public et à ne rien comprendre au monde qui les entoure. Les Serpentards avaient quelque chose de différent. Ils étaient plus cool, moins prise de tête entre eux et surtout, moins fiers que les Gryffondors.

Draco était alors arrivé en trombe dans sa chambre, lui avait proposé de venir avec lui à Pré-au-Lard, et avait crié qu'il fallait qu'il lui trouve des vêtements potables pour la soirée.

« Quelle soirée, Draco ? », demanda Hermione sans comprendre.

« La soirée dans le donjon de Serpentard … je t'ai pas dit ? Oh zut … j'ai pas arrêté de toute la journée, je suis vidé … parler à des gens, organiser, reparler, ranger. Enfin bref, tu es mon invitée d'honneur, car normalement seuls les Serpentards sont invités. Mais il faut à tout prix te trouver quelque chose à mettre sinon … »

Il avait dit tout cela très vite, sans reprendre son souffle. Si bien qu'Hermione eut peur qu'il manque d'air.

« Oh, oh ! On se calme ! Respire ! C'est pas grave. »

Draco la regarda comme si elle était folle. « Prépare toi on y va. On va aller t'habiller … »

Il lui jeta son manteau, qu'elle attrapa au vol, et le suivit dans le couloir des Préfets. Il marchait vite. Trop vite. Hermione tentait de le suivre et fut soulagée lorsqu'ils purent s'asseoir dans les carosses qui les emmenaient à Pré-au-Lard. Elle reprit son souffle. Et vers la fin du voyage, Draco sembla se calmer lui aussi. Hermione en fut rassurée. Il paraissait complètement flippé, lui d'ordinaire si calme et posé. Ce n'était qu'un peu de stress, pensait-elle.

Arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione se dirigea vers les boutiques de vêtements où elle faisait ses emplettes d'habitude. Draco lui saisit vivement le poignet.

« Où tu vas ? », lui demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu agacé.

« Ben … chez Cop'sorcière … ils ont …

« Non, tu ne peux pas aller chez Cop'Sorcière. » Draco saisit l'arète de son nez entre son pouce et son index et soupira. « J'ai parlé d'une robe, pas d'une tenue d'adolescente cruche à souhait … »

Hermione tordit le nez : elle achetait presque toutes ses fringues chez Cop'Sorcière. Mais Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de ruminer plus longtemps. Il l'entraîna vers une autre boutique dont la devanture moderne laissait entrevoir de magnifiques robes cocktail et autres ensembles luxueux. Hermione leva les yeux vers l'enseigne (Chanil) et ses sourcils se haussèrent.

« Draco … », dit-elle en tirant sur son bras. « Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'offrir ne serait-ce qu'un foulard dans ce magasin … »

« Qui t'as parlé de payer ? »

Il y eut un silence. « Malfoy … ? Mais … TU NE VAS TOUT DE MÊME PAS VOLER UNE ROBE DANS CE MAGASIN ? Il y a tout un tas de sorts antivol très puissants et … »

Draco Malfoy éclata de rire. « Je n'ai aucune intention de voler quoi que ce soit … je voulais juste te faire comprendre que ce n'est pas toi qui allait payer … »

Hermione piqua un fard. « Tu … Oh non, c'est trop, je ne peux pas accepter … »

« Allez, Griffy, c'est tout de même dingue cette fierté que vous avez tous … Même pas l'obligeance de remercier lorsque on vous fait un beau cadeau, il faut toujours que vous passiez pour les plus droits et loyaux possibles. Allez, viens, ne perdons pas de temps. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire gêné et suivit Draco dans la boutique de luxe.

( … )

« Et surtout souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dit … », lui murmura Draco lorsqu'ils furent de retour à Poudlard et qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre. « Arrange toi pour que Potty te voie juste avant la fête … avec ta robe dessus … Et aussi … » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Tu me raconteras la tête qu'il fera en te voyant … N'oublie pas, Salle Commune de Serpentard, à 20 heures tapantes, le mot de passe c'est 'Nuit sans Lune'. »

Hermione sourit et entra dans sa propre chambre pour se préparer. Elle s'habilla, se coiffa, se maquilla, tout en cherchant activement un motif pas trop bidon pour se rendre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor habillée de la sorte. Elle pensait vaguement à prêter un de ses vieux livres sur la Métamorphose à Ginny lorsqu'elle s'aperçut avec effroi que son mascara était vide. Une minute … « La voilà la solution ! Je n'ai qu'à aller demander à Lavande de me prêter le sien, puisqu'elle a la même marque que moi ! », jubila Hermione en enfilant prestement ses chaussures et courant jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame.

En chemin, elle croisa quelques élèves de Serdaigle qui lui jetèrent des regards appréciateurs, mais elle avait presque oublié la tenue qu'elle portait. Elle prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

Le brouhaha qui y régnait stoppa immédiatement. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Dean Thomas, la bouche ouverte qui la regardait des pieds à la tête. Elle repéra également Harry et Ron, assis sur les canapés devant la cheminée, dont les expressions rappelaient étrangement celle de Dean. Neville regarda passer cette fille vêtue d'une robe noire à dos nu et au décolleté vertigineux, et mit un certain temps avant de réaliser que cette fille n'était que la bonne vieille Hermione Granger qu'il avait toujours vue se camoufler derrière les uniformes trop larges de l'école. Amusée, mais n'en laissant rien paraître, Hermione replaça une mèche de ses cheveux désormais disciplinés derrière son oreille et se tourna vers Parvati Patil, qui avait l'air aussi tétanisé que les autres occupants de la Salle Commune.

« Tu sais, où je pourrais trouver Lavande ? Mon mascara est vide et je voudrais lui emprunter le sien … »

« Euh … dans le dortoir … par là … », fit Parvati d'un air absent, tout en observant le bas de la robe qui effleurait sensuellement le sol.

« Merci … »

En passant devant les canapés, Hermione vit Harry murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Ron, et ce dernier s'approcha d'elle, tout en glissant un regard furtif sur les formes de son corps que la robe épousait à merveille.

« Où tu vas comme ça ? », dit le roux sur un ton qui se voulait aimable et dégagé.

« Je suis l'invitée de Draco Malfoy à la réception privée qui se donne chez les Serpentards. Mais je dois vraiment te laisser … tu comprends, je suis déjà un peu en retard et je dois absolument demander à Lavande de me prêter son mascara … »

Elle avait dit ça tout haut, de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse l'entendre, tout en gratifiant Ron d'un beau sourire vermillon. « A plus tard, Ron … »

Ron lui fit un vague signe de la main et rejoignit Harry qui semblait se renfrogner toujours plus.

( … )

« Ah ah ah ah ah ah ! »

« Et si tu avais vu sa tête … je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il ait compris ce qu'il se passait … Il me faisait penser à une vache regardant passer le Poudlard Express … En fait, je ne sais même pas si il aurait plus réagi si j'étais passée en faisant « tchou tchou » et en crachant une épaisse fumée noire … »

« Magnifique, Granger, magnifique … » Draco essuya une petite larme au coin de son œil et soupira d'aise, essouflé d'avoir autant ri. Il eut encore quelques éclats de rire puis se calma enfin. « Nous venons de gagner une grande bataille, chère collègue … mais nous n'avons pas gagné la guerre … »

Hermione sourit. « Il va en crever de jalousie et oh attention ! »

Splatch. Blaise Zabini, complètement ivre, venait de trébucher contre le pied du canapé et s'étala de tout son long aux pieds de Draco. Il y eut un instant de frayeur où chacun attendit avec anxiété de savoir si Zabini s'était fait mal, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci éclate d'un rire gras.

Hermione souffla et Draco éclata de rire à son tour, tout en l'aidant à se relever.

Blaise repartit en claudiquant.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? », proposa Draco en conduisant Hermione vers le bar. « Whisky Pur Feu, Vodka … »

« Euh … Bièraubeurre ? », demanda timidement Hermione en cherchant désespérément des yeux une trace du liquide ambré sur le buffet.

Mais Draco éclata de rire. « Désolé … on est pas une garderie, ici … il faut boire, comme tout le monde … »

Mais à la grande surprise du blond, Hermione ne parut pas en être affligée. Avec un grand sourire, elle regarda passer avec avidité 10 shooters de Tequila et s'écria du tac au tac : « Alors, pour moi, ça sera un mètre de tequila ! »

( … )

Un mètre, trois Martinis, deux Vodka-orange et un rhum-coca plus tard, Hermione s'étendit lourdement sur le sofa, le visage un peu rouge, et soupira profondément. A côté d'elle, Draco se laissa tomber à genoux et fit une grimace lorsque sa tête heurta par accident l'accoudoir en bois. Hermione éclata d'un rire aigü et pointa un doigt vers lui.

« Hi hi hi … il s'est … cognéééé … »

Draco éclata de rire aussi et lui dit d'une voix qui parut très lointaine à Hermione qu'il avait besoin de se « repoudrer le nez » dans la salle de bains. Hermione lui sourit et lui hurla d'une voix rauque qu'il n'y avait que les filles qui se repoudraient le nez. Et elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve, sa longue robe noire tombant mollement sur le sol carrelé.

**Et voilà, c'est fini, pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que ces deux premiers chapitres vous ont plu. Alors si vous voulez les autres … vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire … Read and Review !**

**Bisous les gens !**

**Xérès !**


	3. Lendemains difficiles

**A celui que j'ai perdu deux fois**

**Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, tout est à la génialissime, superbe, magnifique, etc J.K Rowling ….**

**Les Bla-bla de Xérès : Enfin, le troisième chapitre de cette nouvelle fic ! Pour résumer les deux précédents, Hermione vient de se faire inhumainement larguer par Harry (toutes les filles se rappelleront au moins une fois de ces magnifiques moments passés à s'engueuler avec leurs exs …) et elle décide, avec l'aide d'un Draco Malfoy qui se révèle être un très gentil ami, de se venger … Mais elle ne sait pas jusqu'où sa vengeance risque de la plonger. Nous retrouvons donc maintenant Hermione, au réveil, la gueule en vrac (si je puis dire), avec un horrible mal de tête, mais aussi avec l'impression d'avoir passé une des meilleures soirées de sa vie … et quand on aime quelque chose, c'est bien connu, on a qu'une envie c'est de recommencer…**

**Voici la suite ! Enjoy !**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Remerciements à Phisoe, Loomyloon, Lilouthephoenix, Me (oui y'en a qui se foulent vraiment pas pour les pseudos ! lol), Moggliesmad, Xavria, Vickie, Lillie Malfoy, Daphne178, Bibiche, Yliryo, Moutmout**

**Alba : Désolée, mais je crois bien que j'ai du te faire péter les plombs, puisque j'ai mis 700 ans à publier ce troisième chapitre ! Encore désolée et à bientôt !**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : Coucou toi ! Ca fait décidément énormément plaisir de voir les habitués revenir ! Lol. Gros bisous et j'espère que cette nouvelle fic te plaira toujours ! Bises !**

**Jun : C'est hallucinant ta capacité à ressortir des passages de ma fic … t'as que ça à foutre, sérieux ? (Intérieurement, je fonds !) Lol. Et qu'appelles tu par « petite compensation » ? Lool. A bientôt p'tite Jun !**

**Lyra Parry : Euh …. Non …. Euh ….. j'aime bien Harry …euh … bon ok je suis pas crédible …. Lol. Bisous !**

**Glamour-girl : T'as sauté sur ta souris, hein ? Lol. Et puis j'aime bien l'idée que les Slytherins soient les meilleurs …. Mais non en fait … les Serpentards SONT les meilleurs. A bientôt !**

**Paprika Star : Ben koi ? Moi je suis blonde, je vois pas du tout ce qu'il y a de choquant à se repoudrer le nez …… ? Bon, ok je ferme ma gueule. Et pour Reality Always Hurts … désolée, mais c'est la grosse panne d'inspi … A bientôt !**

**Sarah Malfoy : Euh, évite de te suicider maintenant, ça serait mauvais pour ma future et évidente notoriété. Lol. Bisous, p'tite sœur. **

**Sakura : Je ne sais pas si je considère The One I Love comme un réel drama. Car qui n'as jamais rêvé dans ses fantasmes les plus romantiques de mourir et de vivre éternellement aux côtés de celui qu'on aime… Non ? Bon … Bisous !**

**Dragonia : Ben en fait, elle est allongée sur le canapé, et c'est le bas de sa robe qui tombe le long de la banquette et vient caresser le plancher … bon ok c'est poétique et blah blah blah et alors ? C'est ma fic et je fais ce que je veux ! NA ! Lol. Bisous et à bientôt !**

**Bloody the Slytherin : Merci beaucoup ! hi hi hi MODE blonde ON. Et moi sache que j'adooore ton pseudo … on se demande pourquoi ….. Bisous !**

**Malfoy4ever : Tout d'abord, oui c'est vrai, Drakychou est le véritable héros du monde de Harry Potter. NA ! Slytherin Rulz ! Et ne t'en fais pas …………. Harry va en baver ! Bisous !**

**Marouchka :**

Chapitre 3 : Lendemains difficiles.

Hermione entrouvrit un œil et fut agressée par une horrible lumière aveuglante. Le soleil était déjà levé, mais peu importe, on était dimanche. Grognant, elle se redressa lentement sur un coude et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était toujours dans la salle commune de Serpentard, et la pièce semblait avoir été dévastée par un troupeau de Serpentards fous. Ou un raz-de-marée d'alcool, au choix. Sa tête semblait être sur le point d'exploser et le bruit que fit la porte de la salle commune en claquant lui arracha un second grognement.

« Hermione … »

Elle ouvrit l'autre œil et vit que le propriétaire de cette voix tonitruante, n'était autre que Draco. Il avait l'air aussi mal en point qu'elle, cela avait quelque chose de rassurant, au fond.

« Quelle heure est-il ? », anonna la Gryffondor, la bouche pâteuse.

En fronçant les sourcils, Draco jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « 13 h 40 … »

A l'annonce de l'heure, Hermione laissa retomber lourdement sa tête sur un des coussins du sofa. « Merde … »

Après un long soupir, elle entreprit de se mettre debout et Draco se précipita (du plus vite que les 0,50 grammes de sang qui restaient dans l'alcool de son corps le lui permettaient) pour l'aider.

« C'est bon … je crois que ça ira … je vais rentrer prendre une douche, et aussi un Doliprane. »

Draco grogna, en guise d'approbation. D'un pas chancelant, Hermione gagna la sortie de la salle commune de Serpentard et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une surprise de taille l'attendait dans le couloir des préfets-en-chef. Harry et Ron l'y attendaient, assis par terre, et lui jetèrent un regard sévère lorsqu'elle fit son apparition. Pendant un instant, elle envisagea de rebrousser chemin jusqu'à la salle vert et argent, mais la perspective de son lit qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres l'en découragea.

« Alors … », commença Harry, d'un ton cassant. « C'était bien hier soir ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas, car Harry lui épargnait cette peine.

« J'imagine que oui, vu que tu ne rentres que maintenant … »

Hermione souffla d'un air exaspéré. Elle dirigea ses yeux rougis par l'alcool, la fumée de cigarettes vers le Survivant et lui lança un regard venimeux. « Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre, à toi ? »

Harry serra les poings. « J'espère au moins que tu as pris ton pied … alors dis-moi, il baise bien, le blondinet ? »

Hermione grogna. « Mais de quoi tu parles ? C'était une fête rien de plus. »

« Non, mais tu t'es vue ? », dit Harry en haussant le ton, tandis que Ron saisissait son meilleur ami par le bras. « Tu ressembles à une … une … »

« Une quoi ? », marmonna Hermione sur un ton menaçant.

« Une pute, voilà ! »

Mue par une soudaine poussée de colère, Hermione maîtrisa sa démarche, dépassa les deux garçons et se prépara à prononcer le mot de passe. Quand Harry la saisit brusquement par le bras. « Où tu vas ? »

« Je vais prendre une douche … Lâche moi, maintenant … »

On sentait la peur transparaître dans sa voix. Un moment, ils s'affrontèrent du regard et enfin, Hermione sentit la pression sur son bras se relâcher. Sans attendre, elle chuchota le mot de passe et entra précipitamment dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'autorisa à respirer un grande bouffée d'air. « Quel sale con », pensa-t-elle.

Traînant les pieds, elle se déshabilla, s'entoura d'une serviette, et pendant que la baignoire se remplissait, elle essaya de réunir dans l'ordre chronologique les quelques souvenirs qui subsistaient de cette folle soirée.

Puis elle se glissa dans l'eau chaude avec un soupir de satisfaction. Elle posa sa tête contre le rebord de marbre blanc et ferma les yeux. Ce fut une sensation d'être observée qui les lui fit rouvrir un quart d'heure plus tard.

« Draco ! », s'exclama-t-elle en ramenant instinctivement ses jambes contre elle. « Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Je suis dans mon bain ! »

« Très bonne observation, Granger, je n'avais pas vu … », dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Il avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. La capacité de récupération de ce mec était incroyable. On aurait dit qu'il n'était jamais sorti, qu'il venait de se réveiller après une nuit de douze heures de sommeil, qu'il n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool … Hermione ressentit une pointe de jalousie en pensant qu'elle-même devait ressembler à un cadavre ambulant.

Elle n'eut d'autre idée que de lui tirer rageusement la langue. Le blond sourit.

« J'ai croisé Potter … il y a … oh à peine 45 secondes … »

Hermione se renfrogna. Draco lui jeta un regard amusé. « Dois-je comprendre que tu as également eu le plaisir de recevoir sa visite ? »

Le regard qu'Hermione lui lança à ce moment là le confirma dans cette idée. Il s'accroupit et s'appuya sur le rebord de la baignoire, son visage à présent à hauteur de celui d'Hermione, puis sourit avec malice.

« J'ai une idée. »

« Tiens donc … », grogna Hermione, mais en tendant l'oreille malgré tout. « Quelle idée farfelue est encore sortie de ton cerveau dégénéré ? »

« On va sortir, samedi prochain … »

Hermione le regarda, attendant la suite, qui ne tarda pas.

« Et on va inviter Potty … »

Hermione faillit glisser au fond de la baignoire, sous le choc. « QUOI ? TU VEUX MA MORT, C'EST CA ? »

« Tut tut tut … », minauda-t-il, sur un ton apaisant. « Mais non … je veux juste m'amuser un peu. Invite le faire une soirée aux Trois Balais, samedi prochain. J'inviterai d'autres Serpentards et fais en sorte que Weasley se ramène aussi. »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Tu veux faire quoi, au juste ? »

Il haussa les épaules, se releva et enfonça les mains dans ses poches. « Juste m'amuser un peu. »

Hermione referma les yeux et Draco sortit silencieusement de la salle de bains.

(…)

Le mercredi suivant, Hermione se précipita sur Harry après le cours de Métamorphose.

« Harry ! »

L'interpellé lui jeta un regard torve. « Quoi ? »

« Je … je me disais qu'on pourrait aller boire un truc aux Trois Balais samedi prochain … comme ça … pour discuter un peu … et aussi pour que je te présente des amis à moi … »

Le Survivant haussa un sourcil, l'air dubitatif. « Tes nouveaux amis ? Tu veux dire … aller boire un coup avec les Serpentards ? »

Hermione acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Trop grand pour être honnête. Mais Harry n'y prêta pas plus d'attention qu'à sa première soquette. Il haussa les épaules et regarda Hermione avec mépris. Elle voulait certainement le ramener vers elle, dans ses bras. Encore. Et comme il l'avait fait quatre fois auparavant, il lui laisserait un nouvel espoir, la sauterait quelques semaines de plus, puis la lâcherait encore et encore…

« D'accord », concéda-t-il, en laissant bien paraître l'ennui dans sa voix. « Si ça peut te faire plaisir … »

Il plongea ses yeux dans le regard noisette de son ex-petite amie, et fut surpris d'y rencontrer, au lieu de l'habituelle lueur d'adoration et de dévouement lorsqu'il lui accordait un nouveau rendez-vous, une étrange impression d'assurance et de malice. Elle avait trop changé ces derniers temps, et d'un côté, cela faisait peur au survivant. En effet, que se passerait-il si jamais Hermione finissait par se désintéresser totalement de lui pour devenir moins naïve, plus fière, moins dépendante de son amour pour lui ?

Sa propre fierté en prendrait un coup, c'était sûr. Il ne s'imaginait pas sans Hermione, et il ne voulait pas imaginer Hermione sans lui. Pourtant, il jouait avec elle comme un enfant avec ses jouets. On le sort du placard, on joue avec et on le laisse dans un coin jusqu'à la prochaine utilisation. Il ne l'aimait pas plus que ça, ne la supportait pas tellement, mais elle faisait partie du paysage. Il s'était habitué à son regard vitreux et larmoyant, ses manières de petite fille bafouée, sa façon de le suivre partout comme un petit poussin.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il la regarda à peine tourner les talons et s'éloigner, troublé qu'il était par ce nouveau regard respirant l'assurance et la confiance en soi qu'elle lui avait jeté. On verrait bien samedi…

( … )

L'heure du rendez-vous était fixée à 23h. Il y avait une soirée House aux Trois-Balais, organisée par Poudlard, réservée aux élèves de dernière année. Et comme dans toute fête d'étudiants majeurs, l'alcool coulait à flots.

Harry s'était assis avec Ron, à une table, suffisamment grande, et attendait que Hermione arrive avec sa clique, en sirotant un alcool de poire. Il venait de le terminer cul-sec avec une grimace lorsqu'il vit s'approcher la Gryffondor, au bras de Malfoy. Derrière eux, venaient Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode et d'autres septième années que Harry avait déjà dû croiser en cours de Potions ou de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Ils devaient être une dizaine au total. Tous se casèrent autour de Harry et Ron avec des sourires niais. Hermione lui lança un salut gêné, auquel il répondit par un signe de tête agacé.

« Bon, alors qu'est ce qu'on boit, les enfants ? », tonna Draco, déjà un peu ivre, en frappant sa cuisse gauche de sa main.

« Champagne ! », hurla joyeusement Hermione, sous l'œil horrifié de Ron.

« Bonne idée ! », continua Draco. « Je paye ma tournée. »

Il commanda une bouteille de Dom Parillon, à 50 Gallions la bouteille, et servit tout le monde. La première bouteille se vida. Une deuxième fut commandée. Quelques minutes plus tard, 100 Gallions venaient de partir dans les estomacs. Et comme jamais deux sans trois …

Ron se mit à penser à tout ce qu'il aurait pu s'acheter avec ces 150 Gallions que Malfoy venait de commander en champagne. De quoi laisser rêveur… Harry, quant à lui, avait passé une bonne soirée, écoutant les anecdotes des uns et des autres. Chose étrange, les Serpentards avaient tous été très gentils avec lui tout au long de la soirée. Comme si tout avait toujours été au mieux entre eux.

Puis, vers 2h30 du matin, Draco, entre deux hoquets, décida qu'il était temps de rentrer se coucher. Il porta la main vers la poche intérieure de sa veste pour saisir son portefeuille. Pas de portefeuille. Avec un geste hésitant, il vérifia les autres poches, pantalon, chemise, poches extérieures, manteau … rien.

« Merde … », anonna-t-il, tandis que Pansy Parkinson éclatait d'un rire aigü. Si Harry avait été moins ivre, il aurait sûrement remarqué que tous, sauf Ron, arboraient des sourires narquois.

« Je … j'ai oublié mon portefeuille … », balbutia Draco tandis que les éclats de rire de Pansy étaient rejoints par ceux, plus rauques, de Millicent Bulstrode.

Puis le blond se tourna vers les autres et demanda qui avait les moyens de payer. Le destin étant ce qu'il est, Harry se retrouva être le seul, parmi tous ces Serpentards pleins aux as, à ne pas avoir « oublié » de prendre son portefeuille.

Hermione avait subitement désaoulé et savourait sa deuxième victoire sur ce petit prétentieux. Elle se surprit à bénir Malfoy pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Il l'avait non seulement aidée à remonter la pente, mais il lui avait également permis de prendre sa revanche sur Harry. Chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé faire, quelques mois auparavant.

Elle regarda Harry vider sa bourse de Gallions à contrecoeur, tandis que Malfoy beuglait haut et fort qu'il lui rembourserait l'intégralité de la somme, dès leur retour à Poudlard. Harry, trop ivre pour flairer le coup monté, opina du chef en grommelant.

( …)

Dans les voitures tirées par les Sombrals, Draco, Pansy et Hermione riaient aux éclats.

« Il a rien vu venir, cet imbécile ! », glapit Pansy Parkinson, une gross larme roulant sur sa joue.

« Et sa tête, quand il a vu qu'il était le seul à avoir 'pensé' à prendre son portefeuille … elle était collector, sa tête ! », hoqueta Hermione, tout en tirant sur le joint que venait de lui passer Draco.

Ce dernier exhala une épaisse fumée blanche et sourit. « Je suis le meilleur … »

**Voilà, voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui …. Encore désolée pour le retard, mais en fait, je me suis quasiment installée chez mon copain et puis j'ai eu un gros rhume et, mon petit idiot de chéri n'a même pas internet chez lui ! Je dois donc aller chez une autre copine pour accéder à la toile, je vous raconte pas le bordel. Allez, un, deux, trois, blâmons tous mon petit chéri qui vit encore en l'an 1346. **

**Bisous les gens !**

**Xérès !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Valium, mon amour

**A celui que j'ai perdu deux fois**

**Disclaimer : Merci J.K de nous prêter vos magnifiques personnages … Rassurez vous, nous en prenons grand soin !**

**Les Bla-bla de Xérès : Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais on dirait que le sort c'est acharné contre moi. Aujourd'hui c'est la Saint-Valentin, et mon chéri m'a larguée samedi soir, en me disant que j'étais la fille idéale, adorable, prévenante, drôle, qu'on avait des purs trips tous les deux et que c'était aussi pour cela qu'il ne se voyait plus en couple avec moi. On tripe trop pour être amants, alors restons amis. Donc, je commence à écrire aujourd'hui mais je ne sais pas du tout quand vous aurez ce chapitre. Ca c'était pour résumer. Résultat, je m'ennuie de tout, et écrire cette fic, en sachant qu'elle va virer au Drama me fait déprimer encore plus. Enfin bref … j'ai comme l'impression que tout bascule autour de moi, m'entraînant encore plus profondément dans une merde que je pensais avoir laissée derrière moi, il y a déjà plusieurs années. Tant pis. Le pire c'est que plus je souffre, plus je l'aime. Je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous ne lisez pas ce bla-bla jusqu'à la fin, c'est juste que ça me fait du bien d'en parler à des gens neutres et objectifs. Ce disant, bonne lecture !**

**P.S : On est le 3 Mars, et cela fait deux semaines que mon chéri et moi on est de nouveau ensemble. Il a rampé à mes pieds … Hi hi !**

**P.P.S : Nous sommes le 29 Mars et je dors toute seule … mon destin serait-il de rentrer dans les ordres ?**

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Un gros merci à Mad Hatter girl, Malfoy4ever, Bloody the Slytherin, Estelle01, Lilouthephoenix, Lady-Nigriv-Necretia, Floriane, Johanna, Me, Chlakoone, Marilne Black, Amoricitia, Shouky, Solenn M, Madame Boris Jardel, Kitsune-Maeda, Gedauphin**

**Dragonia : Lol … Féministe dans l'âme, toi ? Je n'en doute pas. C'est vrai quoi … les hommes, c'est pas des mecs biens. Bisous !**

**Kate Ryan : Ce pseudo m'évoque vaguement une pseudo-chanteuse … bizarre non ? Lol. En tous cas, merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que Rowling nous prend un peu trop pour des puceaux … Je veux dire, la plus part de ses lecteurs sont majeurs et vaccinés, il faudrait arrêter de faire comme si les petits garçons naissaient dans les choux et les petites filles dans les roses … (j'ai appris très récemment que cela n'était pas le cas … quel drame !) Enfin, tant pis … Gros bisous à toi !**

**Sakura : Une Sakura pas fleur bleue ? Lol. Regarde plutôt la VRAIE Sakura, cette gamine est un concentré hallucinant de niaiserie et de naïveté … (je dis ça, mais j'étais une grande fan du manga …). En tous cas, ravie de faire la connaissance d'une anti-Harry, ça fait plaisir, car il n'y en a pas beaucoup ! Lol. Malheureusement, le titre ne fait pas référence à Harry. L'histoire est beaucoup plus compliquée que ça. N'oublions pas que dans le monde de la drogue et de la déchéance, les coups bas sont permis … Bisous !**

**Paprika Star : Euh … attention, je ne voudrais en aucun cas faire la promo des soirées alcoolisées … (en suis moi-même adepte, mais je suis majeure …) ATTENTION à tous les petits mômes de moins de 18 ans qui lisent cette fic : l'alcool c'est pas bien ! N'en buvez pas … ça en fera plus pour les autres … Bisous !**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : Oui, en effet, sans vouloir me vanter, ce n'est pas SI grave que CA, qu'il n'aie pas internet … Y'a beaucoup mieux à faire que de surfer sur internet quand nous sommes tous les deux …………… Hem. Sinon, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura dans cette fic … Disons qu'il y a tellement de choses à dire (l'histoire est déjà finie dans ma tête), je vais la finir, peu importe le nombre de chapitres… Mais ça va être long ! Gros bisous !**

**Mixi : Désolée si ça ne t'as pas plu, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Mais ce n'est pas grave ensoi, ce n'est pas les vengeances de mômes qui seront le plus importantes dans l'histoire. D'ailleurs, elles sont terminées. L'histoire prend un tournant plus horrible que ça. Enjoy !**

**Lyra Parry : Tu vas maudire mon mec … Cette fois ci, ce n'est pas le fait qu'il n'aie pas internet qui a retardé le chapitre, mais plutôt que … il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de l'écrire … Lol. Enjoy !**

**Lamiss12 : Ne t'en fais pas, Draco ne se fout pas de la gueule d'Hermione … Mais je me demande si ce qu'il va faire ne serait pas mieux, au final … Bisous !**

Chapitre 4 : Valium, mon amour.

Certes, le coup du Champagne était fumant, et bientôt, tout Poudlard était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé aux Trois Balais. Mais l'euphorie fut de courte durée pour Draco, qui n'avait pas compté sur la ténacité de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Celui-ci le harcelait dans les couloirs, réclamant son argent, si bien que Draco devait ruser pour se rendre dans n'importe quelle partie du château. Le seul endroit où il était tranquille était en fait la salle commune de Serpentard.

« Il va tout de même finir par se lasser … », marmonna Blaise Zabini tout en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Sûr … mais il ne faut pas oublier que les Gryffy, et Potter en particulier, sont désagréablement tenaces … », minauda Pansy.

Tous tournèrent ensuite la tête en direction d'Hermione, assise dans un coin de la pièce, face à un bureau, un large livre de sortilèges, étalé devant elle. Mais le fait que cela fasse près d'une heure et demie qu'elle fixait inlassablement la même page, ne trompait personne.

Draco s'approcha d'elle et referma le livre d'un coup sec. Hermione ne sursauta même pas, les yeux toujours dans le vide.

« Allons, Herm … Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu as des remords … », ironisa-t-il.

Les Serpentards qui se trouvaient dans la pièce tendirent l'oreille, subitement intéressés par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Tu devrais … lui rendre son argent … », souffla-t-elle, sans le regarder.

Le sourire en coin de Draco diminua quelque peu à ces paroles. « Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Non, je ne plaisante pas. Tu … »

« C'est hors de question ! »

Le ton sec qu'il avait employé la fit sursauter. Elle leva les yeux quand elle l'entendit tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, Hermione ? Je croyais que tu voulais le faire payer pour t'avoir fait souffrir ? C'est trop tard pour reculer, maintenant. Et puis, c'est de ta faute, si tu t'apitoyais moins sur ton sort, tu ne repenserais pas à ce qu'on a fait. Cesse un peu de faire comme tous ces petits Gryffondors de merde, arrête de te regarder le nombril ! »

Hermione baissa les yeux, et comprit qu'il était réellement en colère. Sa main droite était agitée de violents soubresauts, comme si elle était prise d'une soudaine volonté individuelle de quitter le reste du corps du blond pour partir le plus loin possible. Draco vit qu'elle l'observait et se leva brusquement de sa chaise, fourrant sa main droite dans sa poche.

« Ce qui est fait, est fait … alors passe un peu à autre chose, je ne vais pas passer ma vie à faire le guignol et à jouer des tours à Potter … j'ai passé l'âge. »

Il quitta la salle commune et partit en direction de sa salle de bains de Préfet en Chef, après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre. Hermione ramassa ses affaires, les fourra dans son sac et lui emboîta le pas. Il était déjà dans la salle de bains lorsqu'elle y entra. Il ne l'avait pas vue entrer, et c'est le petit cri de surprise qu'elle laissa échapper en le voyant qui lui signala sa présence.

Le guéridon d'ébène sombre devant lui, contrastait avec les petites lignes de poudre blanche sagement rangées les unes à côté des autres, et attendant qu'on les inhale.

Hermione pressa une main contre sa bouche, ne sachant pas si elle allait vomir ou non, si elle devait hurler ou se taire. Celui qu'elle pensait irréprochable, son idéal d'intelligence relationnelle, son maître en matière de vie agréable … il …

Son estomac ne put en supporter plus. Hermione eut juste le temps de se pencher sur la cuvette des toilettes avant de vomir son déjeuner. Draco ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il commençait à ressentir une sensation de manque, et l'agacement qu'il ressentait envers cette pleureuse n'arrangeait rien. Il se dit qu'elle n'avait qu'à vomir. Il se dit que de toutes façons il ne pourrait rien faire de plus.

Alors il décida de sniffer ses rails d'abord et d'aller aider Hermione après. Il y a des choses qui n'ont pas de prix dans cette vie de merde. Et un bon rail en faisait partie.

( … )

Une fois que Hermione eût fini de régurgiter ses entrailles, il la souleva par les bras et la conduisit dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef pour l'allonger sur le sofa. Elle transpirait, et pourtant toute couleur semblait avoir déserté de son visage. Elle était bouillante, mais elle semblait être transie de froid. Sûrement le choc des images …, pensa Draco, se sentant légèrement coupable de ne pas avoir, dans la précipitation, pensé à fermer la porte à clef.

« Herm … »

« Ferme la, tu veux ? », haleta-t-elle en lui jetant un regard méprisant. « Tu ferais mieux de t'écraser … »

Draco soupira. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle soit au courant. Dieu sait ce qui pourrait se passer après.

« Je ne comprends pas … »

Draco leva les yeux et regarda Hermione, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, essayant de garder un air sérieux et sévère malgré la nausée qui la reprenait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard.

« Tu ne comprends pas quoi ? », murmura Draco.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça. Je veux dire … » Elle s'arrêta pour prendre une grande inspiration. La nausée ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir passer. « Tu es beau, tu es riche, tu es intelligent, tu es populaire, tu réussis tes études … pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de prendre de cette merde ? »

Draco la regarda d'un œil torve. Il doutait qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même. En fait, personne ne le comprenait avant d'avoir soi-même essayé. Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire ça. Pas à elle, si pure, si … naïve.

« Tu as raison, tu ne peux pas comprendre », dit-il d'un ton sec et cassant.

La lèvre inférieure d'Hermione trembla légèrement. Mais elle se reprit.

« Alors tout ça … ta façon d'être avec les autres, ton apparente bonne humeur, tes mauvais coups … tu ne serais rien sans ta petite dose, pas vrai ? »

Le degoût était palpable dans ses mots. Elle le comparait à un junkie, à une sous-merde, une merde que l'on préfère pousser dans le caniveau pour ne plus la voir.

« Je ne suis pas dépendant … c'est juste quand je m'énerve … ou quand je ressens quelque chose d'intense, ou tout simplement quand je suis bien. »

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire méprisant. « Ils disent tous ça au début. »

Et soudain, sans crier gare, elle fondit en larmes. Le stress de ces dernières semaines, la tristesse, le dégoût, les nausées, tout mélangé. Et face à ce genre de situations, Draco ne savait que faire. Cela aurait été Zabini ou Pansy, il aurait tout de suite sorti un peu de poudre … mais là.

« Ne bouge pas … »

Hermione leva des yeux mouillés vers Draco, qui s'éloignait en direction de la salle de bains. Il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, avec une boîte de somnifères.

« Ca te fera du bien … » Et devant le regard suspicieux d'Hermione, il ajouta : « C'est pour faire dormir. »

Une heure plus tard, Hermione s'assoupissait, à bout de forces. Draco saisit la boîte de somnifères et les remplaça par d'autres gélules. Il se sentait coupable de faire ça, même si il était quasiment sûr que ces anti-dépresseurs lui feraient du bien. Il ne supportait plus de la voir triste. Il voulait absolument retrouver la Hermione enjouée et sarcastique d'autrefois. Et il se savait prêt à tout pour obtenir ce résultat.

( … )

En Avril, ce qui signifiait deux mois avant les ASPICs, Hermione ne se souciait plus du tout de Harry, qui d'ailleurs le lui rendait bien et draguait outrageusement absolument toutes les filles de Poudlard, exception faite bien entendu des Serpentards et d'Héloïse Migdon.

La Gryffondor assistait à toutes les soirées données par les Serpentards, goûtait les alcools les plus audacieux, accumulait la fatigue à vitesse grand V, et ne réussissait à tenir le rythme qu'en prenant régulièrement une ou deux des pilules miracles de Draco, qui lui avait d'ailleurs avoué que ce n'étaient pas des somnifères, mais des anti-dépresseurs. Peu importait. Tout ce qu'Hermione voulait, c'était de ne plus se prendre la tête.

Le seul problème qu'elle rencontra avec les anti-dépresseurs fut le déclic qui fit tout basculer. Hermione avait des trous de mémoire. Non pas de ceux qui vous font rire lorsque votre grand-mère radote ou ne sait plus pourquoi elle était entrée dans telle ou telle pièce, mais de ceux qui vous font bloquer pendant plus d'une heure sur un examen blanc dont vous avez relu la leçon au moins une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'entrer dans la salle.

Alors Hermione décida d'arrêter les anti-dépresseurs, convaincue qu'il suffisait de le décider pour en finir. Elle ressentit la première sensation de manque en cours de Potions, alors que Rogue leur expliquait le protocole d'une des potions les plus difficiles à réaliser du monde magique et qui selon lui « risquerait de tomber aux ASPICs, donc si vous n'écoutez pas je me ferai un plaisir immense de vous mettre une note déplorable … et Potter, si vous n'arrêtez pas tout de suite de lorgner le décolleté de Miss Parkinson, je vous mets en retenue pour harcèlement sexuel. »

Hermione sursauta en entendant Rogue s'approcher d'elle. Quoi … Quoi …quoi … quoi …QUOI , avait-elle envie de crier à la figure de ce dégénéré mental aux cheveux gras. Elle leva les yeux, et vit que Rogue fixait inlassablement une goutte de sueur qui dégoulinait lentement le long de la tempe d'Hermione. Elle frissona, ne sachant si c'était le regard glacé de Rogue ou la fièvre qui venait de se déclarer. Soudain, son regard sur le professeur de Potions changea. Il n'était plus son supérieur, ni son professeur, ni même un homme adulte autoritaire et dangereux … elle ne voyait en lui qu'un fournisseur de produits bizarres et parfois possédant des vertus apaisantes.

« Vous vous sentez bien Miss Granger ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton plus doux que lorsqu'il s'était adressé à Harry.

Draco jeta un regard nerveux en direction de la Gryffondor qu'il sentait fébrile. Hermione dévisagea Rogue comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

« Non … j'ai besoin de … »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Draco s'était brusquement levé de sa chaise.

« DE REPOS ! »

Toute la classe se retourna vers lui, le questionnant du regard au sujet de son intervention subite. Draco se sentit soudain très seul et très gêné, avec tous ces regards idiots dirigés vers lui.

« Oui euh … elle a besoin de repos … vous savez … avec les ASPICs et tout ça … surmenage, voyez ? »

Rogue leva un sourcil dubitatif, et Draco crut bon de ponctuer ses paroles par un signe de tête affirmatif quelque peu exagéré. Le maître des Potions se retourna vers Hermione et l'observa. Deux gros cercles rosés s'étaient dessinés sous ses yeux et sa peau avait pâli. Elle semblait en effet très fatiguée, si ce n'était les frissons incontrôlables qui la faisaient s'agiter sur sa chaise et transpirer de plus belle.

« Désolé, Monsieur Malfoy, mais sans vouloir mettre en doute vos connaissances en ce domaine, je dirais que Miss Granger semble être en état de manque plutôt qu'en état de fatigue… »

Hermione leva un regard implorant vers le professeur Rogue et hocha précipitamment la tête.

« Oui … », haleta-t-elle. « C'est ça … fatigue … surmenage … »

Rogue la fixa intensément, de ces regards dont il est seul à avoir le secret, puis céda et la laissa sortir. Draco la suivit, prétextant qu'il fallait que quelqu'un l'accompagne, au cas où …

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements de Préfets-en-Chef au pas de course. Arrivés là, Hermione se déshabilla précipitamment, fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et plongea dedans, tandis que Draco fouillait l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle-de-bain à la recherche d'autres anti-dépresseurs. Mais il n'y avait plus rien.

« Hermione … Où sont les ...

« Il n'y en a plus ! »

Draco se retourna dans sa direction et vit que Hermione le regardait en frissonnant. Il haussa un sourcil, demandant des explications.

« Il ne m'en restait presque plus lorsque j'ai décidé d'arrêter alors … » Sa voix baissa d'un ton. « Je les ai jetés dans les toilettes… »

Draco ouvrit la bouche, tel un poisson agonisant. « Tu … as …quoi ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard implorant. « Je t'en prie, ne sois pas fâché … tu n'as qu'à me donner autre chose … »

« QUOI ? TU VEUX QUE JE TE DONNE QUOI ? TU VIENS DE JETER AUX CHIOTTES LES DERNIERS MEDICAMENTS QU'IL ME RESTAIT EN RESERVE ET JE N'EN TROUVE QU'EN VILLE ! »

Draco s'arrêta net. Il venait de voir le regard déterminé que Hermione lui lançait. Et il comprit.

« Non. C'est hors de question. »

Et il se retourna pour ne plus voir ce regard qui le suppliait de lui donner de quoi se faire quelques rails. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe là-dedans, pas comme ça, en compensation d'une autre drogue. C'était trop risqué.

« Draco … je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, tu sais … »

Il plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre. Depuis qu'elle traînait avec les Serpentards, Hermione avait développé un effrayant sens de la manipulation. Elle savait quel ton il fallait prendre avec telle ou telle personne, quels arguments employer avec telle autre, quelle attitude adopter pour avoir quoi que ce soit … Et il savait que lorsqu'on était en manque, tous les moyens étaient bons pour soulager son état.

« N'essaye pas de m'embobiner … »

Hermione se tut. Elle attendit patiemment que Draco daigne se retourner et lorsqu'il le fit, elle se leva dans la baignoire et vit le regard du Serpentard glisser le long de son corps nu et trempé. De la vapeur s'envolait, légère, de son corps, à cause de la chaleur de l'eau. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et lui lança un regard de prédatrice. Le regard de Draco se fit froid et dur. Il semblait bien décidé à résister.

« Tu sais, Draco … » Hermione sortit de la baignoire et s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline. « J'ai entendu dire que l'orgasme provoquait les mêmes effets qu'une dose de Valium … Je suis sûre que ça pourrait m'aider … »

Les dernières barrières de raison qui empêchaient Draco de se jeter sur elle s'effondrèrent brusquement et il saisit violemment les hanches d'Hermione pour la plaquer contre elle. Elle n'eut que le temps d'esquisser un sourire satisfait avant qu'il ne prenne férocement possession de ses lèvres et l'embrasse jusqu'à manquer d'oxygène.

La sensation de ce corps mouillé et ondulant sous ses doigts le rendit fou et il eut comme la sensation que son âme s'efforçait de quitter son corps pour regarder la scène avec délectation. Son âme s'envola et comme son corps n'était que le seul rescapé aux commandes du navire, il se sentit pousser Hermione en direction du mur et lorsque celle-ci le heurta avec un petit gémissement de surprise, il passa une main autour de sa taille et l'autre dans ses cheveux bruns. Hermione sauta et enroula ses jambes nues autour de la taille déliée et musclée du blond.

Le pantalon du Serpentard commençait à le serrer affreusement. Aussi il délaissa la tignasse brune d'Hermione pour occuper sa main à défaire la fermeture Eclair de son jean bleu nuit, qui après quelques instants, tomba mollement sur le sol. Il s'en débarassa et Hermione baissa les yeux pour constater avec ravissement qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un boxer de soie noire qui les séparait du plaisir.

Même si le boxer lui plaisait beaucoup, elle décida qu'elle l'avait déjà trop contemplé et lui fit rejoindre son ami le pantalon. Sans plus attendre, Draco cala Hermione contre le mur et dans un râle de bien-être, s'enfonça dans son intimité, tandis qu'Hermione se cambrait sous l'intrusion. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenait comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Tout se passait très bien entre eux, ils partageaint une amitié hors du commun, et voilà maintenant qu'ils faisaient sauvagement l'amour dans la salle de bains de Poudlard, sans un mot au préalable.

Il y avait deux choses dont Draco était certain : la première était que Hermione l'avait manipulé pour avoir son 'Valium' de sexe. La deuxième était que cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout …

**Fin du chapitre :**

**Voilà, c'est fini, je vais enfin pouvoir le publier, dès que j'aurais chopé un accès quelconque à internet, sûrement chez mon amie Marie d'ailleurs … Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, j'en suis affreusement navrée, mais ma vie est très compliquée, tout en étant agréable et parfois même insupportable. Remarquez, maintenant je suis complètement blasée de la vie, et c'est peut-être beaucoup mieux comme ça …**

**Bisous à tous !**

**Xérès !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Désespoir

A celui que j'ai perdu deux fois

Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : l'histoire m'appartient mais tout le reste est la propriété de J.K Rowling (Quelle chance elle a quand même …)

**Les Bla-blas de Xérès : Ouah presque un an s'est écoulé entre le quatrième et le cinquième chapitre ! Je crois que j'ai battu tous les records de retard de postage de toute l'histoire de … And the winner is … Xeres Malfoy ! On l'applaudit bien fort !**

**Xeres va se cacher et revient, honteuse.**** Pour celles et ceux qui se demanderaient ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette année … je répondrai que … c'est drôlement compliqué la vie. Je profite donc des vacances d'été où je ne fiche absolument rien pour reprendre ma place parmi vous … Enjoy !**

**J'ai perdu toutes les reviews du quatrième chapitre. M'en voulez pas, on repars à zéro ? **

**Xérès.**

Chapitre 5 : Désespoir

Hermione fixait le plafond, interdite. Allongée sur le sol marbré de la salle de bains aux côtés de Draco, elle revivait abasourdie les instants qui avaient précédé.

Certes, la sensation de manque avait diminué mais le moyen de la calmer avait été plus qu'étrange. Elle, Hermione Granger, une Gryffondor, ex-petite amie du Survivant, avait couché avec Draco Malfoy, l'égérie de Serpentard, ennemi juré des Sangs-de-Bourbe et … incroyable Dieu du Sexe.

Hermione tourna la tête et vit que Draco semblait réfléchir aux mêmes choses qu'elle, à en juger par son expression incrédule.

''Wouah …''

Hermione haussa un sourcil et se redressa pour le regarder. ''Quoi ?''

'Moi qui pensais que tu étais une jeune fille pure et naïve …'', dit-il avec un sourire niais.

La réflexion piqua Hermione au vif. 'Tu croyais qu'on faisait quoi avec Harry ? Du tricot ?'

'Ah je sais pas mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça, Granger. Tu m'as littéralement sauté dessus.'

'Quoi ??' C'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi à l'instant même où je suis sortie de la baignoire avec un petit regard aguicheur !'

'AGUICHEUR ? Tu as dit aguicheur ? Une vraie cochonne, oui !', fit grossièrement Draco en se redressant à son tour.

Hermione soupira. 'C'est donc ça les fameuses discussions post-coïtales ?'

Draco sourit. 'Tiens donc je croyais que tu ne faisais que ça avec Harry : coïter. Et tu sembles surprise par l'après …'

Hermione rougit. 'Harry s'endormait toujours dans la seconde qui suivait.'

Le blond éclata de rire et il fut vite rejoint par Hermione.

'Ca va mieux ? Ton manque ?', s'enquit alors Draco.

Hermione acquiesça avec un faible sourire. 'C'est mieux, mais je persiste à penser qu'il m'en faut plus.'

Draco fit la grimace. 'Je t'ai dit non, et je n'ai rien de plus dans la pharmacie.'

Hermione le plaqua au sol et s'assit à califourchon sur son torse. 'Je ne parlais pas des pilules, Draco …'

Le Serpentard esquissa un sourire carnassier. 'Tiens donc ?'

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Les mains de Draco se mirent à caresser les hanches puis les seins d'Hermione qui poussa un petit gémissement de satisfaction. Draco ramena le bassin de la jeune fille sur sa virilité durcissante, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il la sentit se raidir, prête à ce qu'il entre en elle mais son instinct de mâle dominant refusa qu'elle prenne les choses en main. Il pivota et étala la jeune fille sur le marbre.

Il caressa l'entrée de son intimité et Hermione arqua son dos, l'invitant à entrer en elle. Ce qu'il fit.

Et la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit.

(…)

'Albus ?', appela Rogue depuis le bout du couloir en apercevant la silhouette sombre de Dumbledore.

Le directeur se retourna. 'Oui, Séverus ? Un problème ?'

Rogue passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux graisseux. 'Je ne sais pas trop. Je pense qu'il nous faudrait surveiller Miss Granger.'

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil. 'Miss Granger ? Il se passe quelque chose d'inhabituel ?', s'enquit Albus en replaçant d'un doigt ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez.

Rogue plissa les yeux et baissa d'un ton à la vue d'un groupe d'élèves qui passaient près d'eux. 'Tout à l'heure, durant mon cours, elle présentait les symptomes d'un état de manque. Elle transpirait, était pâle et ses yeux étaient cernés. Elle tremblait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle travaillait sûrement trop à cause des Aspics mais je sais malheureusement reconnaître un état de manque quand j'en vois un, Monsieur le Directeur, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.'

Dumbledore baissa la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. 'Avez-vous pris de ses nouvelles ?'

'J'ai envoyé Potter la voir, Monsieur le Directeur, et je lui ai donné le mot de passe de la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef.'

Dumbledore hocha la tête. 'Bien, Séverus. Je vous remercie.'

(…)

Hermione et Draco redressèrent la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry.

Son visage était déformé par la haine et le mépris. Derrière lui se tenait Ron, qui arborait une expression horrifiée.

'Her-Hermione ?', bégaya-t-il.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour tenter d'expliquer mais Ron détala. Restait Harry. Le brun referma la porte de la salle de bains derrière lui, tourna le verrou. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et le fait qu'il n'ait toujours pas dit le moindre mot inquiétait vivement Hermione. Elle savait de quoi il était capable lorsqu'il était en colère et cette perspective n'était pas des plus rassurantes.

'Harry … je t'en prie … va-t'en …'

'Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Tu n'es qu'une … une pute … une putain de salope ! Une merde !'

Harry avançait vers eux, menaçant. Draco se releva, enfila précipitamment son boxer et se dressa devant Harry tandis qu'Hermione enfilait ses sous-vêtements.

'Recule, Potter. Tu ne devrais pas être ici.'

Harry lui lança un regard assassin. 'Toi, tu la fermes.' Il se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione. 'Et toi ? Comment as-tu osé le laisser fourrer sa bite de fils à papa en toi, hein ? Tu n'as donc aucune dignité ? Salope !'

Hermione se mit à pleurer. 'Harry, je t'en prie, laisse-nous, tu ne vois pas que tu me fais du mal ? Arrête !'

'Dégage, j'ai dit, Potter', répéta Malfoy en repoussant Harry violemment. 'Où est le problème ? C'est toi qui l'a larguée sans raison ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne devrait pas reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait laissée avant que tu ne débarques.'

Un coup de poing frappa Draco en pleine figure et sa pomette émit un craquement sinistre. Il s'écroula sur le sol. Harry n'eut que le temps de faire un pas de plus. L'instant d'après, Draco se jetait sur lui en grognant.

Les deux jeunes hommes roulèrent sur le marbre glissant, échangeant coups de poings et coups de pieds. Hermione les regardait faire, stupéfaite. Quand les choses avaient-elles pris un mauvais tournant ?

Impuissante, elle les regarda se démolir le portrait avec application. Il y avait une grosse bassine sur le sol un peu plus loin. Elle courut la ramasser, la remplit d'eau froide et la jeta sur les deux combattants.

Ils se séparèrent en hurlant.

'CA SUFFIT !', s'égosilla Hermione, dont les joues rouges étaient traversées par des sillons de larmes. 'ARRETEZ DE VOUS BATTRE !'

Les deux garçons lui jetèrent un regard hagard. 'Harry, va t'en, je t'en prie …'

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. 'N'espère plus jamais me récupérer. Maintenant qu'il t'a souillée, jamais ne repasserai derrière, tu m'entends ?'

Hermione hocha la tête. 'De toute façon, celui qui m'a souillée, c'est toi, Harry.'

Il y eut un silence pesant, pendant lequel on entendit que les grognements de Malfoy qui massait sa joue sanguinolente et endolorie.

Puis la porte de la salle de bain claqua. Harry avait disparu.

Hermione se laissa glisser sur le sol et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle vit que Draco était incroyablement énervé.

Il ne cessait de tourner en rond dans la pièce comme un lion dans sa cage, maudissant Dieu et le diable, les mains tremblantes, tressautantes.

'Draco …', commença Hermione.

Le son de sa voix lui fit péter les plombs. Draco balaya une étagère de la main et tout son contenu de flacons de parfum, shampooings et savon se fracassa sur le sol. Hermione sursauta et se recroquevilla sur le sol, les mains sur la tête. Puis plus rien. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était désormais seule dans la salle de bains.

Elle se releva, chancelante, en sous-vêtements et sortit dans la salle commune. Personne. Draco devait être dans sa chambre. Elle tituba jusqu'à sa porte et l'ouvrit sans un bruit. Draco était penché sur son bureau et se préparait deux rails.

Hermione le laissa les prendre sans rien dire puis s'approcha de lui, qui s'était laissé tomber sur le sol, les yeux fermés. Elle s'assit près de lui et prit sa tête entre ses bras pour la coller contre sa poitrine. Le sang qui coulait toujours un peu de la blessure de sa joue souilla son soutien-gorge mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Nul ne sait combien de temps ils restèrent là, tous les deux, sur le sol, mais lorsque Hermione retrouva son calme, elle vit que Draco s'était endormi. Elle le déposa doucement sur le sol et alla chercher sa baguette dans sa chambre. Elle revint et fit léviter le blond jusque sur son lit.

Et de nouveau le silence, la solitude. Draco endormi, elle restait la, seule … avec un sachet de poudre blanche.

Elle détourna les yeux pour les reposer sur le blond qui se tournait dans son lit.

Elle frotta ses mains sur ses cuisses, nerveuse. Le stress de la bagarre avait fait empirer l'état de manque. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire l'amour dans ces conditions. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le sachet.

_Non, Hermione, ne touche pas à ça … n'y touche pas …_

La jeune fille sortit de la chambre et soupira. Elle repartit dans la salle de bains et ouvrit la pharmacie, à la recherche d'une ou deux gélules égarées. Ca serait toujours moins fort que le reste.

Des somnifères. Voilà exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle lut la notice sur le flacon.

_Effets non souhaités et gênants : maux de têtes importants et inhabituels, troubles visuels, difficultés respiratoires, bla bla bla … prévenez votre médecin … bla bla bla._

Rien de bien méchant. Elle ouvrit le flacon et sortit 3 comprimés. Avec ça elle dormirait dans l'heure qui suivrait.

Une demie heure plus tard, Hermione avait réussi à remettre sa jupe et à se traîner jusque dans la salle commune. Elle avait emporté une autre pilule avec elle au cas où les trois premières ne seraient pas efficaces. Son champ de vision se rétrecissait de minutes en minutes et lorsque la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit de nouveau, elle le remarqua à peine.

'Hermione ?', entendit-elle au loin.

Une partie moins embrumée de son esprit reconnut la voix de Ron.

''On ?', murmura-t-elle en souriant béatement.

'Hermione, qu'est ce que tu as ?', fit la voix de Ron avec une pointe de … Hermione était incapble de le dire.

Hermione grogna et ouvrit sa main dans laquelle se tenait la quatrième pilule. 'Pou' dormir', anonna-t-elle avec une grimace. 'Harry méchant. Besoin dormir.'

'Harry m'a dit que tu m'attendais. Il m'a dit que tu voulais coucher avec moi …', balbutia Ron.

Hermione éclata d'un rire aigü. 'Harry méchant … hi hi … Harry idiot …'

'C'est vrai, Hermione ?'

'Viiiiiiiiiii', pépia Hermione sans la moindre idée de ce don't elle parlait.

Son champ de vision se rétrecissait toujours plus. Ron était penché sur elle, sur le canapé et il était flou lui aussi.

'Je t'ai toujours voulue, Herm … je t'ai toujours aimée … j'ai été si heureux lorsqu'Harry m'a dit que tu m'attendais ici que je ne l'ai pas cru au début, surtout après ce que tu avais fait avec Malfoy…'

'Gggg ? Mais moi aussi ze t'aime, Ron. Z'aime tout le monde ! Toute … la … terre … et même … les … zanimaux.'

Hermione ferma les yeux. Hermione ne sentit pas Ron soulever sa jupe. Elle ne le sentit pas enlever sa culotte. Elle rouvrit à demi les yeux lorsqu'il la pénétra maladroitement en grognant.

'On ?', articula-t-elle faiblement.

Ron ne lui répondit pas.

'Ron ? Arr … ête …'

'Non, Hermione …', fit-il d'une voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

'Ron ?'

'Tu es droguée et ça tombe bien …', grogna-t-il sans cesser d'aller et venir en elle. 'Harry m'a demandé de le venger, de te faire souffrir. De te faire comprendre qu'on ne couche pas avec Malfoy impunément. Et tu m'as rendu la tache encore plus facile que je le croyais. Tu n'es qu'une pute Hermione. Et je ne fais que te traiter comme telle.'

L'esprit embué d'Hermione n'avait pas tout enregistré mais l'essentiel du message était passé. Hermione ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience.

(…)

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, il faisait nuit noire. Une douleur diffuse tiraillait son bas-ventre et elle baissa les yeux.

Des images floues lui revinrent à l'esprit. Ron au-dessus d'elle, Ron en elle … Ron lui disant des obscénités.

Sa jupe et le canapé étaient tachés de sperme. Elle souleva sa jupe et vit que l'intérieur de ses cuisses en était plein aussi. Tremblante, elle se leva et courut dans la chambre de Draco. Il y dormait toujours. Elle s'accroupit sur le sol et se mit à pleurer. De honte, de rage, de haine, ou peut-être tout en même temps.

Elle sut immédiatement ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse. Elle cessa de trembler et d'un pas décidé, s'avança vers le sachet de poudre posé sur le bureau.

Elle fit deux touts petits rails, comme elle avait vu Draco les faire et prit la feuille de papier roulée à côté.

'A la tienne, Harry', pensa-t-elle en inhalant sa première prise. 'Sois maudit.'

**Et voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre !! Je sais c'est court mais je travaille sur la suite, c'est dur de s'y remettre après un an !!**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et à bientôt ! (Ca prendra beaucoup moins d'un an je vous rassure )**

**R&R !!**

**Xérès !!**


	6. Chapter 6: Trahison

A Celui Que J'ai Perdu Deux Fois

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, mon idôle **

**Les Bla-Bla de Xérès : J'ai été très très agréablement surprise de voir qu'autant de gens se rappelaient des 4 premiers posts publiés un an auparavant et qu'ils aimaient toujours autant …. Je vous dit MERCI !! Ca m'a plongé dans une telle euphorie que je vais devoir au moins regarder 6 épisodes du destin de lisa avant de pouvoir être calmée et prête à écrire encore des trucs déprimants (les anti-fans du destin de lisa me comprendront) lol. Voici donc le 6eme chapitre, pour toi public …**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Tout d'abord un grand merci à Alexia, Malfoy4ever, Maigane, Morggane et :**

**Drayloveuse : ca marche aussi avec enf … phétamine … ****Hem … Xeres sort et va se pendre****. Mici pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Johanna : Rooh, quel langage ! Non, c'est vrai on ne dit pas de gros mots dans cette fic, on parle seulement très posément de drogue, d'alcool, de sexe, mais Seigneur Dieu, pas de gros mots !! Lol. Merci la miss et gros bisous !**

**Lolie : gna gna gna … C'est pas ma faute, j'ai pris une année sabbatique, c'est pas pour ça que j'ai pas écrit … (ou pas). Et puis ça sert à rien de poser des questions sur la suite : je ne dévoilerai rien ! Gnark ! Gros bisous et merci d'être toujours là (un an après).**

**Madame Boris-Jardel : lol, t'es flic, c'est ça ? Si je dis oui et que je vois tout un escadron de policiers débarquer chez moi, je saurai que c'est toi. Lol. Mais mon expérience relève surtout de l'observation (entourage), très peu de l'expérience perso. Mais la drogue c'est pas bien, amis lecteurs (sans déconner), le tout c'est d'arriver à s'en sortir. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review.**

**Flemmardise : C'est des reviews comme ça qui font super plaize ! (Et puis j'aime bien qu'on me flatte ) Hu hu … Gros bisous !**

**Angelwyn : Alors si c'est à cause de Harry, va , mon enfant, je te pardonne. Lol. Merci et gros bisous.**

**Nymphadora Burd : Ouah … euh, c'est ma p'tite fic de rien du tout qui te met dans un état pareil ? En effet je me souviens de toi . (entre parenthèses : j'ai adoré l'actrice qui joue Tonks dans HP5, et toi ?) Gros bisous !**

**Ayalyne : je trouve aussi qu'il n'y a pas assez de Dark fics en ce bas-monde. Mais moi, quand j'écris un truc, je peux pas m'empêcher de faire du dark … c'est grave docteur ? merci bicou et à bientôt !**

**Tiflovehpworld : Des reviews comme les tiennes ça fait tellement plaisir que c'est toi qui m'a décidé à m'atteler à la rédaction de ce nouveau chapitre. J'avais trop la flemme en fait, mais ta review m'a décidée ! Spéciale dédicace à toi, alors ! Bisous !**

Chapitre 6 : Trahison

Hermione tressaillit violemment lorsque la fine poudre s'immisça dans ses sinus. Elle laissa échapper un halètement de surprise, puis mécaniquement, elle saisit l'arète de son nez entre son pouce et son index en grognant. Elle s'assit lourdement sur le sol.

'Hermione, tu fais quoi là ?', fit une voix menaçante derrière elle.

L'instant d'après elle sentit une main masculine se refermer sur ses cheveux et surprise, elle bascula en arrière.

'Draco, lâche-moi !', gémit-elle tandis qu'une incroyable décharge électrique traversait son organisme.

'Ne me dis pas que tu viens de taper dans mon sachet ?', gronda-t-il en regardant la poudre sur le bureau.

'Draco, je … je suis désolée, il m'en fallait …', balbutia Hermione, partagée entre l'envie de pleurer et de hurler comme une folle.

Draco se passa une main sur le front puis plongea ses yeux furieux dans les siens. 'Donne moi une seule bonne raison pour avoir fait ce que tu as fait, imbécile !'

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, tandis que des flashes de Ron sur elle et en elle lui revenaient en mémoire. _'Tu n'es qu'une pute Hermione. Et je ne fais que te traiter comme telle.' _

Elle fondit en larmes. Draco resta immobile près d'elle, persuadé qu'elle faisait encore du cinéma pour gagner sa compassion. 'Granger, j'ai dit, donne-moi une seule bonne raison valable pour …'

'Ron … Il … a …', articula-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

'Weasley ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cet enculé ?', gronda Draco en se raidissant.

'Il est revenu … quand tu dormais … il … il m'a …' Hermione se pencha en avant et plaqua ses deux mains tremblantes sur son bas-ventre.

Elle entendit Draco se lever et se redressa. 'Draco, non ! Laisse-le !'

Il ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la porte, mais Hermione sauta sur sa jambe et le fit trébucher.

'Qu'EST CE QUE TU FOUS, GRANGER !', hurla-t-il en heurtant le sol de pierre.

'JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS Y ALLER !', répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. 'CE SONT MES AFFAIRES !'

Draco se débattit un moment, essayant de faire lâcher prie à la Gryffondor, mais les forces de la lionne étaient décuplées par la peur, le stress, la poudre, un mélange pas très catholique.

'TU VAS LE LAISSER S'EN SORTIR COMME CA ?', brailla Draco tout en saisissant Hermione par les cheveux pour la décoller de son tibia. 'ALORS QU'IL VIENT DE TE VIOLER ?'

Hermione cessa de bouger comme s'il venait de la gifler, toujours cramponnée à son pantalon. 'Tais-toi …', murmura-t-elle. Il sentit qu'elle lâchait prise et en profita pour se dégager.

'Très bien, je n'irai pas, mais à partir de maintenant, je ne te lâcherai plus d'une semelle, pas une seule seconde.'

'Draco', gémit-elle. 'Je …'

'C'est ça, où je vais le tuer tout de suite.'

Silence. Hermione baissa les yeux et essuya ses larmes du revers de la main. 'Reste-la … et ne me lâche plus.'

Draco soupira. Une partie de lui-même aurait préféré aller ratatiner la Belette, mais la perspective de rester aux côtés de son Hermione était plus qu'alléchante. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et souleva son visage en saisissant son menton entre ses doigts.

'Ok. Je reste-là. Mais promets-moi que tu ne reprendras plus de cette merde.'

Hermione fronça les sourcils. 'Tu en prends bien toi.'

Draco se renfrogna, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cette fille mette les pieds dans le plat ? 'Moi, c'est différent.'

'Non, je ne pense pas. J'en reprendrai plus si tu n'en reprends plus', fit-elle d'une voix décidée.

Draco soupira. 'Je vais essayer … promis …'

(…)

Le lendemain matin, Hermione entra dans la classe de potions avec Draco. Ce-dernier avait une mine terrible et ne cessait de renifler et de se passer la main sur son front, où perlaient de minuscules gouttes de sueur. Hermione serra sa main dans la sienne et ils échangèrent un regard complice.

Lorsqu'ils prirent place, Hermione remarqua que tous les Gryffondors avaient les yeux fixés sur elle. La nouvelle qu'elle couchait avec Malfoy avait du se répendre parmi ses camarades lionceaux car ils fusillaient tous le couple sans exception.

Hermione baissa les yeux et rougit. Draco la voyant faire, se retourna vers les tables de Gryffondor et leur fit un doigt d'honneur, puis il fixa Ron dans les yeux et passa un index menaçant en travers de sa gorge, pour lui montrer qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour la lui trancher au moindre geste douteux.

Il passa de nouveau sa main sur son visage tandis qu'un frisson le parcourait de part en part au moment où Rogue entrait dans la pièce.

'Besoin de sa petite dose, Malfoy ?', railla Harry assez fort pour que le maître des potions l'entende.

'J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor, Potter, j'en ai assez d'être forcé d'entendre vos beuglements intempestifs', gronda Rogue, non sans avoir jeté un regard inquiet vers son élève préféré aux cheveux blonds. Puis voyant Harry rouvir la bouche d'un air indigné, il ajouta : 'Un 'meuh' de plus, Potter et je vous envoie brouter le terrain de Quidditch pendant vos heures de retenue.'

Un Serpentard meugla au fond de la salle et Millicent Bulstrode ricana. Quant à Hermione elle se tassait sur son siège en rougissant de plus belle, les larmes aux yeux.

Dix minutes plus tard, tandis que les chaudrons bouillonaient allègrement, Hermione vit atterrir un petit papier sur son bureau, et qui venait manifestement du côté rouge et or de la salle.

_C'est combien, Granger ?_

Hermione serra la feuille dans son poing et tourna la tête pour voir Seamus Finnegan qui lui lançait un sourire narquois. _Salaud_, pensa-t-elle en ajoutant un des ingrédients de sa potion. Elle sentit deux doigts ouvrir sa main et le papier glisser entre ses doigts. Draco venait de le saisir. _Oh, oh …_

Elle vit ses yeux s'arrondir de colère et il tourna la tête vers elle. 'C'est qui ?', chuchota-t-il, tandis qu'une goutte de sueur tombait de son front.

'Seamus', articula-t-elle tandis que Rogue levait les yeux de son bureau, alerté par tous ces chuchotements.

'Silence', grommela-t-il.

Draco plissa les yeux et sortit sa baguette. Hermione écarquilla les yeux et secoua frénétiquement la tête, n'osant pas rompre le silence qui régnait dans les cachots.

'Wingardium Leviosa', murmura-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le chaudron de Seamus. Le chaudron s'éleva de quelques centimètres et se renversa sur Seamus qui hurla de douleur.

Rogue leva les yeux, agacé. 'C'est fini ce boucan, Finnegan ?'

La potion acide rongeait l'uniforme de Seamus et sa peau commençait à être sérieusement brûlée. Des cloques apparaissaient petit à petit là où le tissu était tout à fait rongé. Il redoubla de hurlements.

'Retenue, Finnegan, avec moi, samedi matin. En attendant netooyez votre place, je vous prie.'

'Monsieur !', s'écria Dean Thomas en levant la main. 'Il doit aller à l'infirmerie tout de suite !'

'Oui, Mr Thomas, mais après qu'il ait fait le ménage', fit Rogue d'une voix qui trahissait la délectation qu'il éprouvait à entendre le Gryffondor hurler de douleur.

Hermione jeta un regard mi-amusé, mi-plein de reproches à Draco qui lui répondit par un sourire angélique.

'Merci', chuchota-t-elle en posant sa main sur le genou du jeune homme.

'De rien.'

(…)

Lorsque le cours de Potions fut terminé, Draco fut immédiatement assailli par son ami Blaise Zabini.

'Draco ! Préparez-vous pour 19h30, juste après le dîner. Ce soir on fête la brûlure au deuxième degré de Seamus Finnegan', claironna-t-il.

Draco haussa un sourcil et sourit. 'C'est vraiment la seule raison ?'

Blaise sourit. 'En fait on a un stock énorme d'alcool a écouler. Il paraît que Rogue et Dumbledore vont faire une fouille ce week-end, on va quand même pas tout mettre à la poubelle alors que c'est encore plein ! Vous en serez ?'

Draco jeta un regard interrogateur à Hermione qui répondit par un hochement de tête approbateur. 'On en sera !'

(…)

Lorsqu'Hermione et Draco sortirent de leur salle commune pour se diriger vers le donjon de Serpentard, ils eurent la désagréable surprise de trouver Harry et Ron à la sortie.

'Potter, et sa belette … que me vaut l'incroyable déplaisir de votre visite ?', fit Malfoy de sa voix traînante tandis qu'Hermione se recroquevillait derrière le blond à la vue des deux garçons.

'On veut parler à Hermione', gronda Harry.

'Je t'en prie, Potter, parle.'

'Sans toi !', ajouta Ron en fusillant Malfoy du regard.

'Dis-donc, Weasley ! Tu prends l'initiative de parler tout seul, maintenant ? Tu demandes même plus l'autorisation à ton cher Potty ? Je suis très fier de toi', railla Draco. 'Mais comme l'a si bien remarqué Potter l'autre jour, Hermione et moi-même ne faisons plus qu'un, alors si tu veux lui parler, je serais là aussi.'

Harry serra les poings. 'Si tu veux …' Il se tourna vers Hermione. 'Hermione, je suis désolé … je n'aurais pas du faire ce que j'ai fait mais … tu n'es pas faite pour être avec ce gars, je le sais (Draco ricana) … Trouve-toi un gentil Gryffondor, sans histoire et …'

Hermione sortit de derrière Malfoy. 'Un gentil Gryffondor comme ton pote Seamus, par exemple ? Si gentil qu'il a même l'obligeance de me demander combien je prends pour une heure de baise avant de se présenter entre mes cuisses ?'

Hermione semblait furieuse et Harry et Ron reculèrent d'un pas.

'Mione … il … c'est un idiot … mais il y en a d'autres. Cesse de traîner avec ces loosers de Serpentard ils vont finir par te faire rater tes études', balbutia Harry.

Hermione sortit sa baguette de son corsage (Pansy lui avait montré comment ranger une baguette quand on n'a pas de poches ni de manches longues) et la pointa sur les deux Gryffondors. 'Dégagez, tous les deux. Vous n'êtes que des petits salauds, des suceurs de queues, j'en ai assez de voir vos sales tronches de chiens galeux sur mon passage. Allez vous faire foutre !'

Harry et Ron détalèrent et Hermione rangea sa baguette dans son décolleté. Draco haussa un sourcil. 'C'est Pansy qui t'a montré ça ?' Hermione hocha la tête en souriant.

'Redoutable …', marmonna-t-il tandis qu'elle lui jetait un regard d'incompréhension.

(…)

23h. Hermione s'effondra sur le canapé vert et argent avec Pansy, hilare.

'BLAISE !', beugla cette dernière. 'Apporte-nous une bouteille de tequila !' Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione. 'On va jouer à j'ai jamais.'

'A goi ?', anonna Hermione avec un sourire en coin. 'Z'est goi z'ai zamais ?'

Pansy éclata d'un rire aigü. 'Un joueur dit une phrase qui commence par 'j'ai jamais' par exemple, j'ai jamais joué à j'ai jamais et tous ceux qui l'ont déjà fait boivent cul-sec un shooter de tequila.'

'Ok ! Je crois que j'ai compris …', s'exclama Hermione que la perspective du jeu réjouissait. 'Vas-y commence !'

Pansy s'éclairicit la gorge. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais Blaise interrompit. 'JE JOUE ! JE JOUE !', beugla-t-il en remplissant trois shooters de tequila.

Pansy le fusilla du regard. 'J'allais commencer, figure-toi. Bon … euh … j'ai jamais … couché avec Draco Malfoy …'

Hermione fut la seule à boire. Pansy hurla en frappant des mains. 'J'le savais ! J'le savais !'

'Beuh, c'est nul, ce jeu, je vais être complètement morte d'ici dix minutes à ce train-là …', marmonna Hermione tandis que Blaise s'esclaffait. 'A toi, Gryffondor !'

Hermione remplit les shooters. 'Euh … j'ai jamais eu de rapports homosexuels.'

Blaise et Pansy grimacèrent et burent. Hermione écarquilla les yeux. 'Nooon ! Avec qui ?'

'Cho Chang', marmonna Pansy. 'Après son fiasco avec Potter et Diggory elle s'est comme qui dirait intéressée aux filles, mais pas à 100 quand même …'

Hermione grimaça de dégoût.

'Moi, c'était avec Draco, un soir on était complètement bourrés, je lui ai roulé une pelle', avoua Blaise. 'Ensuite j'ai vomi sur ses chaussures …'

Deuxième grimace d'Hermione. 'A toi, Blaise', dit-elle en lui tendant la bouteille pour qu'il remplisse son verre et celui de Pansy.

(…)

'Professeur Dumbledore ?'

Harry frappait à la porte du bureau du directeur comme un forcené. Ron fit la grimace. 'Il est peut-être allé se coucher.'

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et les deux garçons se retournèrent pour tomber nez à nez avec … Séverus Rogue.

'Potter, que faites-vous là à cette heure ? J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor. Expliquez-vous.'

Harry soupira. 'Nous sommes venus prévenir le directeur que les Serpentards font une soirée, je dirais plutôt une orgie dans leur salle commune. Et les Préfets-en-Chef sont également de la partie. Ne devraient-ils pas pourtant donner un bon exemple ?'

'Je vous enlève 10 points pour rapportage, Potter, et je vais de ce pas prévenir le Directeur. Allez vous coucher, ce ne sont pas vos affaires.'

Harry et Ron s'éloignèrent en grognant mais tout de même ravis d'avoir atteints leur but.

(…)

23h10. Salle commune de Serpentard.

'J'ai jamais … essayé la sodomie !', beugla Blaise en levant on verre bien haut. Pansy but son verre avec un sourire coquin tandis qu'Hermione hurlait de rire.

'A toi, Gryffy', anonna Pansy en tendant la bouteille à Hermione qui la prit non sans tanguer sur son siège. A cet instant-là, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit avec un grand 'bang'.

Dumbledore et Rogue se tenaient sur le pas de la porte, l'air grave pour l'un et l'air furieux pour le deuxième.

'Boops …', fit Grégory Goyle depuis le canapé où il était avachi.

Le silence régnait dans la salle commune, où tout le monde s'était figé, une bouteille à la main. Dans un coin de la pièce, Crabbe vomit.

Hermione, qui venait de remplir les shooters, murmura : 'J'ai jamais été prise en flagrant délit de me souler la gueule à Poudlard.'

Pansy, Blaise et elle échangèrent un regard, mi-angoissés mi-morts de rire et vidèrent d'un trait leurs verres sous les yeux écarquillés des deux adultes.

Hermione sentit qu'elle tombait en arrière et n'eut que le temps d'entendre Rogue hurler 'conseil de discipline pour tout le monde !' avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Bon, je sais que cette partie n'a pas été très dark mais ne vous découragez pas, ça va venir …**

**J'espère que vous êtes quand même contents, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Gros bisous à tous et encore merci !!**

**Xérès !!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Remontrances

**A celui que j'ai perdu deux fois**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (à part l'histoire) et tout est à J.K Rowling **

**Les Bla-bla de Xérès : Voici enfin le septième chapitre, un peu en retard, non pas par manque d'inspiration mais surtout pour grosse flemme …. Veuillez m'en excuser, j'irais dir trois Pater et quatre Avés après dîner et je m'auto-fouetterai pour me punir … Lol. Sans attendre, les réponses aux reviews et bien sûr ….. le chapitre 7, intitulé : Remontrances …. Enjoy !**

**Réponses aux reviews.**

**Tout d'abord un énoooooooorme merci à : The Lord Of Shadows, Nymphadora Burd, Alexia, Malfoy4ever, Alexiiiiia, Drayloveuse, Satanaelle, Johanna, Tiflovehpworld0, Flemmardise, MidnightAnge1132, Malie25, GeenaBlack et Mme Boris-Jardel … Merci à vous !**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : Bah le septième tome est génial tout simplement, il est à couper le souffle sans déconner … Mais il est pas pour les enfants, il est violent et par moment y'a des trucs qu'on a hate de voir au cinéma tellement ca peut être gore, m'enfin tu verras …. Bisous !**

**Lolie : hein ? euh non, je n'ai pas pris un an sabbatique pour mais pour mieux me consacrer à mes études, mais j'ai raté mes exams, chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivée quand j'étais toujours sur … moralité, fallait pas que je m'arrête. Lol. Bisous !**

**Ayalyne : J'ai jamais ? Bah quel étudiant qui se respecte ne connaît pas j'ai jamais ? Rien de tel pour passer le temps lors des longues soirées d'hiver entre amis …. Allez gros bisous mais rappelle-toi : l'alcool c'est tabou, on en viendra tous à bout !**

**Angelwyn : T'as bien de la chance de partir en vacances (pendant que je reste chez moi à rien faire). Mes vieux se barrent trois semains au Portugal sans moi … Sinon, faut faire gaffe avec le j'ai jamais, ça peut partir très vite en sucette … Lol. Gros bisous !**

**Tam-Chan : Ah enfin quelqu'un à qui le j'ai jamais rappelle des souvenirs, hin hin. (Heureusement car je commençais à me dire que j'étais la seule alcoolique euh pardon je voulais dire étudiante ici !) Lol. Merci bicou et a bientôt !**

**Kitsune-Maeda : J'ai toujours pensé que Ron était con et d'ailleurs J.K Rowling m'a donné raison dans une partie du 7eme tome lol. En tous cas, bonne vacances en Espagne ! Bisous.**

**Sarah Malfoy : Bah oui, j'me souviens de toi, lol. Et tu m'agresses encore une fois (lool) avec une de tes reviews anti-harry. En tous cas ça fait plaisir de te revoir parmi nous. A bientôt et bisous !**

**L'ange des Enfers : Ouais c'est vrai marre de voir des Gryffys gentils. Les Gryffys sont orgueilleux, imbus d'eux-mêmes. Slytherin rulz ! Gros bisous et à bientôt !**

**Maigane : Papy Domby et tonton Snivellus ? C'est le genre de petits surnoms qui a le don de m'évoquer quelques images des plus perverses lol … Gros bisous !**

**Memyselfandix : C'est vrai que j'ai joué gros sur cette fic. C'est un style spécial que je n'étais pas sûre de maîtriser, mais je crois que je me suis trompée ! Merci pour ton soutien et gros bisous !**

Chapitre 7 : Remontrances

'NON ! C'est HORS DE QUESTION !', s'écria Hermione d'une voix brisée, refoulant ses larmes.

En face d'elle, de l'autre côté du bureau, Dumbledore baissa les yeux et soupira.

'Ecoutez, Miss Granger …', fit-il d'un ton las. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

'Il est hors de question que je ne fréquente plus mes amis !!', gémit-elle tandis qu'une des larmes qu'elle s'évertuait tant à refouler s'échappait le long de sa joue gauche.

'Vos amis ?', railla Rogue qui se tenait debout à la droite du directeur. 'Vou appelez amis ceux que vous avez détestés pendant si longtemps ? Ceux envers lesquels vous n'aviez que de mépris ? Ceux qui …'

'Séverus !', aboya Dumbledore en lui jetant un regard d'avertissement. Rogue se tut immédiatement et Hermione lui jeta un regard venimeux. 'Miss Granger', reprit le directeur, 'vos amis sont et resteront ceux qui ont su être là pour vous pendant toutes ces années, je parle bien entendu de Mr Potter et de Mr Weasley mais également de tous les Gryffondors …'

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. 'C'est faux. Ils ont toujours été là quand ils avaient besoin de moi, mais jamais quand moi j'avais besoin d'eux. Oh, oui, Hermione, c'est toujours la bonne poire qui termine les devoirs, donne de bons conseils, résout les énigmes, mais quand la bonne poire a besoin de réconfort, il n'y a plus personne.'

Dumbledore la regarda intensément. 'Miss Granger, les Serpentards et leur mode de vie sont en train de vous détruire. Ils ruinent votre santé, votre réussite scolaire et …'

Hermione éclata en sanglots. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. 'Cessez donc de pleurnicher, Miss Granger. Tous les autres Serpentards qui sont passés avant vous n'ont pas versé une larme, alors si vous voulez être une vraie Serpentard, vous …'

'SEVERUS !', aboya de plus belle le directeur en tapant du poing sur la table.

'Pardonnez-moi Mr le Directeur', s'excusa Rogue avec une grimace.

Dumbledore soupira de nouveau. 'Miss Granger … je … j'ai appelé vos amis, pour qu'ils viennent vous chercher. Ils vous reconduiront dans la tour de Gryffondor où vous séjournerez quelque temps, pour reprendre vos esprits et un cours de vie normal.'

Hermione cessa de pleurer. La simple idée de se retrouver seule avec Harry et Ron la terrifiait.

'Je veux retourner dans ma chambre de Préfète-en-Chef', marmonna-t-elle.

'Il en est hors de question.'

On frappa à la porte.

'Entrez', dit Dumbledore tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur Ron et Harry. Hermione se raidit.

'Il est temps d'aller vous coucher, Miss Granger. Toutes vos affaires ont réintégré la tour de Gryffondor. Maintenant, partez et passez une bonne nuit.'

'Professeur ?', demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante. 'Qu'ont eu les autres ?'

'Pardon ?'

'Les Serpentards, les avez-vous punis ?'

'Evidemment, Miss Granger … J'ai envoyé des lettres à leurs parents et je leur ai donné des travaux d'intérêt général tous les samedis pendant un mois.'

Hermione fronça les sourcils. 'Et moi ?'

'Vous ?' Dumbledore semblait étonné de sa question. 'Mais vous n'êtes pas responsable, vous avez été influencée, je suis sûr que vous saurez reprendre le droit chemin très vite si vous ne les fréquentez plus …'

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la voix de Rogue résonna très vite dans sa tête. _Miss Granger, venez-me voir dans mon bureau demain à 17h après vos cours. Et ne dites plus un mot._

Hermione referma la bouche en sursautant. Elle n'avait jamais été victime de Légilimencie mais la sensation était étrange. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre hantait son esprit. Elle adressa un bref regard à Rogue puis à Dumbledore et quitta la pièce suivie d'Harry et Ron.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Ron brisa le silence. 'On a fait ça pour ton bien, Hermione. On s'est dit que si vous étiez tous punis …'

Hermione s'arrêta net et Ron faillit lui rentrer dedans. 'C'était vous, bien sûr ?'

'Oui, Hermione, c'était nous … mais ce n'était que pour te rendre service', dit Harry d'un ton sec.

'Vous n'êtes que des sales bâtards, des opportunistes, égoïstes et manipulateurs !', s'emporta Hermione.

'Mais c'est parce qu'on t'aime, Hermione …', murmura Ron en passant un bras autour d'elle pour la ramner vers eux. 'On t'aime tous les deux, Hermione, vraiment très fort.'

Elle sentit Harry la contourner et se serrer contre elle, sans se gêner pour caresser ses fesses au passage. 'Tu vois, Hermione, on t'aime tellement tous les deux, qu'on s'est dit qu'à trois tu recevrais assez d'amour pour revenir vers nous …' Il passa une main sous sa jupe, tandis que Ron caressait ses seins. Hermione était trop terrifiée pour bouger et elle sentit qu'ils la poussaient en direction d'une salle de classe vide.

Alors elle réalisa très vite ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire et elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

'RECULEZ !', hurla-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur eux. 'Ou je vous jure que je vous tue, quitte à aller à Azkaban après, j'en ai rien à faire !!'

Harry sourit. L'instant d'après, une main puissante s'abattait sur son poignet et elle lâchait sa baguette sous le choc. Le bout de bois roula, inutile, quelques mètres plus loin. Hermione trébucha en reculant et s'étala sur le sol. Les deux Gryffondors se jetèrent sur elle comme des vautours sur une charogne et se mirent à soulever ses vêtements.

Hermione ferma les yeux et se mit à hurler intérieurement le nom de la seule personne qui pouvait à présent lui venir en aide._Professeur Rogue ! Aidez-moi, je vous en prie … Professeur Rogue !!_ Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais essayé la Légilimencie auparavant … elle n'y arriverait jamais. Mais cependant, elle continua à se concentrer, à hurler le nom du maître des potions sans arrêt dans sa tête tandis qu'Harry et Ron se disputaient son corps comme deux bêtes affamées.

_Professeur Rogue … PROFESSEUR ROGUE !_

Il y eut un éclair rouge et Ron se retrouva projeté à quelques mètres. Harry releva la tête et n'eut que le temps de voir son agresseur avant de rejoindre le roux. Hermione ouvrit les yeux, ne croyant pas à sa chance. Rogue était là, et semblait furieux. _Il m'a entendue !_, pensa Hermione tandis que son cœur semblait bondir de joie dans sa poitrine. _J'ai réussi !! Je suis sauvée !!_

'Tout va bien, Miss Granger ?', s'enquit Rogue en approchant.

Hermione lui adressa un immense sourire. 'Oui professeur, grâce à vous ! Je suis tellement contente que vous ayez entendu mon appel au secours !'

Rogue haussa un sourcil. 'Je vous demande pardon ?', dit-il en tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la prit et se remit sur pieds.

'Mon appel au secours, celui que je vous ai lancé par Légilimencie …', répéta Hermione tandis que son sourire faiblissait.

Rogue soupira. 'Je passais par là car c'était le chemin pour aller à mon bureau, Miss Granger. Où vous allez d'ailleurs me suivre, vu que vous ne sembliez plus être en sécurité nulle part dans ce château …' Il s'éloigna en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. _Il passait là par hasard, ça veut dire que … Harry et Ron auraient pu me …_

'Oh et … Miss Granger ?' Hermione sortit de ses pensées et suivit son professeur. 'Si la Légilimencie était aussi simple que ça, absolument tout le monde en serait capable …' Il baissa d'un ton. 'Ca n'aurait alors plus aucun intérêt …'

Hermione sourit.

(…)

'Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?', proposa Rogue en se dirigeant vers une petite théière dans un coin de son bureau.

'Volontiers', répondit Hermione en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil réservé aux visiteurs.

'Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi vous aviez soudain décidé de changer de … d'amis, dirons-nous, mais ce que je viens de voir a répondu à cette question … et même mieux que je ne l'aurai pensé.'

Hermione baissa les yeux.

'Ces deux là sont des parfaits imbéciles', cracha Rogue en lui tendant une tasse de thé fumant. 'Camomille, ça vous aidera à trouver le sommeil.'

'Si vous le dites', marmonna Hermione en fixant le liquide ambré qui dégageait une odeur apaisante.

'Bon d'accord, j'y ai rajouté quelques gouttes de potion tranquilisante, vous ne m'en voudrez pas, j'ai pensé que vous en auriez besoin …', grommela le professeur en saisissant une fiole pour en vider le contenu dans sa tasse.

'Et vous vous mettez quoi dedans ?', le questionna Hermione.

Rogue lui jeta un regard méfiant, puis répondit : 'Whisky, moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un remontant …' Et il avala d'un trait la tasse sous le regard amusé d'Hermione. 'Et ne me demandez même pas de vous en donner, l'alcool c'est terminé en ce qui vous concerne …'

Rogue reposa sa tasse. 'La haut', fit-il en désignant une volée d'escaliers de pierre dans le fond du bureau, 'ce sont mes appartements. Vous …' Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un lit d'appoint près du bureau. 'Vous dormirez ici, en bas, ne vous en faites pas le bureau est fermé, personne ne pourra y rentrer et de toutes façons les plus dangereux animaux de cette jungle sont stupéfixés dans un couloir désert, vous ne risquez absolument rien …'

Hermione sourit et avala une gorgée de thé. 'Merci beaucoup professeur', dit-elle.

'Que ne ferait-on pas pour la plus Serpentard de tous les Gryffondors ?', grommela-t-il avec un regard bienveillant. 'Maintenant, au lit, je ne veux plus vous voir.'

Il grimpa les premières marches de l'escalier puis s'arrêta pour se retourner de nouveau vers Hermione.

'En ce qui concerne votre amitié avec les Serpentards et en particulier Mr Malfoy … Faites un break quelque temps, je parlerai à Dumbledore. Il est de toute façon exclu que je vous renvoie entre les mains de ces lionceaux stupides et mal-léchés … Sur ce, bonne nuit, Miss Granger …'

Et il disparut dans le bruissement de tissu que produisait sa cape en flottant dans son sillage.

(…)

A six heures du matin, Hermione sentit qu'on bougeait près d'elle. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et vit que Rogue était déjà levé et préparait son petit-déjeuner.

'On se calme, Miss Granger, ce n'est pas vous que je vais étaler sur mes tartines …'

Hermione faillit éclater de rire. Mais elle se retint en voyant le regard perplexe du professeur posé sur elle.

'Quoi ?', fit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

'C'est donc vrai que vos cheveux ont cet aspect apocalyptique au réveil ?'

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et plaqua ses deux mains sur ses cheveux en bataille. 'Qui vous l'a dit ?', grogna-t-elle.

'Mr Malfoy …', répondit Rogue, pensif. 'Ensuite, il a rit pendant 10 bonnes minutes.'

'Je vais le tuer …', marmonna Hermione, avec une pensée affectueuse pour le blond.

Elle ne vit pas Rogue sourire au-dessus de la théière, ni son regard amusé lorsqu'elle se précipité devant un miroir pour essayer de se coiffer.

'Je vais m'absenter un instant, Miss Granger. Je vais aller libérer les deux idiots de mon sortilège avant le début des cours. Quand je reviendrai, je veux que vous soyiez partie vous préparer.Bonne journée, Miss Granger.'

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et elle grogna. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller en cours. En jetant un œil par la fenêtre, elle vit qu'il faisait beau dehors, pas un nuage à l'horizon. Aujourd'hui elle avait envie de passer la journée dehors avec Draco, étendue dans l'herbe à ne rien faire. Ne rien faire, pas de problème. Mais on était samedi et la punition des Serpentards devait débuter le jour-même.

Voilà ce qu'elle allait faire … Elle allait partager leur punition. Mieux valait ça que devoir rester dans la tour de Gryffondor. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle quitta à son tour le bureau de Rogue, sous les yeux étonnés de McGonagall qui passait dans le couloir à cet instant-là.

Deux heures plus tard, elle était prête et attendait dans le hall d'entrée. Elle vit soudain Rusard, accompagné de son inséparable Miss Teigne, approcher avec un sourire édenté. Peu à peu, au compte goutte, les mines déconfites, approchèrent les Serpentards qui se réunirent dans le hall.

Draco aperçut Hermione de loin et courut vers elle. 'Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?', chuchota-t-il en jetant des regards effrayés autour de lui. 'Tu ne devrais pas être avec nous ! Dumbledore a dit que …'

'Dumbledore n'est qu'un pauvre vieux fou qui aurait bien besoin qu'on lui enlève le balai qu'il a dans le derrière', rétorqua Hermione en haussant les épaules. 'Moi je préfère me rappeler ce que Rogue m'a dit hier soir.'

Draco lui jeta un regard intérrogateur.

'Il m'a dit que j'étais la plus Serpentard de tous les Gryffondors.' Hermione sourit. Après réflexion, je crois que c'est le plus beau compliment que l'on m'ait fait de toute ma vie.'

Draco et Hermione échangèrent un sourire. 'Alors en tant que Serpentard, la punition s'applique également à moi.'

'Bien dit, Gryffy', chuchota Blaise qui s'était approché.

'Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Blaisounet ou je te jette un maléfice de Chauve-Furie dont tu te souviendras …', répondit Hermione avec un regard mi-farceur, mi-menaçant.

'Grrrrr', ronronna Blaise avec un sourire. 'Quand tu veux, bébé …'

'BIEN, LES SERPENTARDS VOUS ÊTES TOUS LA ?', hurla la voix nasillarde de Rusard.

'Pourquoi on lui jette pas tout simplement un bon sortilège de Stupéfixion à ce vieil imbécile ?', marmonna Pansy, boudeuse. 'De toutes façons, c'est un Cracmol, il pourra pas se défendre …'

Quelques rires fusèrent.

'SILENCE !', aboya Rusard, conscient qu'on riait de lui. 'Prenez tous du matériel ici', fit-il en désignant un tas de chiffons, balais, produits de nettoyage divers. 'Puis nous irons aujourd'hui nettoyer et retaper la vieille serre n°10 …', ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Draco et Blaise firent la grimace. Hermione poussa le blond du coude. 'C'est quoi la serre n°10 ?'

'C'est une des vieilles serres de botanique … elle date de l'époque où mes parents étaient à Poudlard et il paraît qu'elle n'a jamais été nettoyée ou utilisée depuis.'

Hermione commença à regretter d'être venue.

'Tu peux encore partir, Gryffy', railla Blaise. 'Après tout, t'es pas obligée d'être là …'

'Tu veux vraiment ton maléfice, Blaise ?', rétorqua-t-elle. Elle s'avança et prit un chiffon crasseux.

'ET PAS DE MAGIE !', rugit Rusard dont le sourire était devenu éclatant.

'Quelle feignasse', se plaignit Blaise. 'Ca fait trente ans qu'il aurait du la nettoyer cette serre, il nous laisse faire tout le sale boulot.'

'M'en parle pas', bougonna Goyle un peu plus loin. 'On n'aura même pas une petite bière bien fraîche en rentrant, ils ont tout confisqué.'

Cette phrase sembla achever Zabini qui baissa la tête et soupira en prenant une raclette à vitres et du produit adéquat.

'Au boulot, les jeunes', caqueta Rusard en se frottant les mains.

(…)

'C'est pas possible …', murmura Hermione en entrant dans la serre n°10.

'C'est pas humain, toute cette crasse', ajouta Draco d'une petite voix fluette.

'Et absolument toutes les vitres sont sales, je vais devoir toutes me les taper …', gémit Blaise. 'Hermione, on échange ?'

Hermione lui tira la langue tandis que Pansy lui tapotait l'épaule. 'Vois le bon côté des choses, Blaise, au moins tu te seras tapé quelque chose aujourd'hui …'

Blaise vaporisa une giclée de produit en direction de son visage et Pansy se mit à éternuer en maudissant le jeune homme.

'Ca promet …', marmonna Hermione avant de commencer à essuyer la pousière qui encrassait le mobilier.

(…)

Quatre heures plus tard, tous regagnèrent le château, couverts de sueur, de saleté, de poussière. Ils entraient dans la grande salle pour manger lorsque la voix de Rusard les rappela à l'ordre.

'RENDEZ-VOUS DANS UNE HEURE A LA SERRE POUR QUATRE AUTRES HEURES DE TRAVAUX !!!'

Pansy lui jeta un regard dégoûté. 'T'as vu le vieux Cracmol ? Je suis sûre qu'il jouit de nous voir dans cet état, il aime ça, ce vieux salaud.'

'Tais-toi et mange', marmonna Draco en se jetant sur une cuisse de poulet frit.

'Miss Granger ?', fit une voix derrière ux, tandis qu'Hermione venait d'enfourner quatres frites dans sa bouche.

'Foui ?', répondit-elle la bouche pleine. Elle déglutit et tourna la tête. Dumbledore approchait à grands pas.

'Je vous avais dit de ne plus fréquenter ces … Mais pourquoi êtes-vous si sale ?', la réprimanda Dumbledore.

'J'ai fait la poussière dans la serre n°10 …', répondit-elle avant d'engloutir cinq autres frites.

'Pardon, vous quoi ? Mais …'

'Maintenant, je suis une Serpentard, alors je purge ma peine, avec les autres Serpentards …'

Mais Dumbledore était parti. Il se dirigea vers la table de Gryffondor et Hermione le vit parlr à Harry et Ron. Rogue, depuis la table des professeurs, fit un signe de tête approbateur à la jeune fille qui le lui rendit.

'Bah, tu resteras quand même toujours notre Gryffy-chérie', minauda Blaise en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et Blaise plongea sous la table avec sa cuisse de poulet.

(…)

Le soir venu, Hermione et Draco furent autorisés à regagner leurs chambres dans le quartier réservé aux Préfets-en-Chef. Fourbus, poussiéreux, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le tapis devant la cheminée, goûtant au plaisir de pouvoir enfin se reposer de leur dure journée de labeur.

Dix minutes plus tard, Draco se leva et se dirigea vers le placard de la salle de bains. Hermione entendit le bruit caractéristique de la petite porte qui s'ouvrait et soupira.

'Draco, laisse tomber, tu penses bien qu'ils ont du tout embarquer …' Elle se leva et ouvrit leur petit bar. 'Ils ont même pris les Bièraubeurre et … oh j'y crois pas ! La bouteille de Margaux que j'avais ramené de France ! Ils me l'ont prise aussi !!'

Hermione referma rageusement le bar. Elle tenait à cette bouteille, même si elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la boire, c'était un cadeau précieux et qui valait beaucoup d'argent moldu !

Draco revint de la salle de bains … avec quelque chose dans les mains.

Hermione lui sauta dessus. 'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'

'C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Trois sachets de poudre, deux boîtes d'anti-dépresseurs, quelques cachets magiques …'

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. 'Minute, tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y avait plus d'anti-dépresseurs …'

'J'en avais caché une partie, je voulais pas que tu finisses mon stock …', se défendit Malfoy en reculant pour se mettre hors de portée d'Hermione.

'Où tu les avais cachés ?'

'J'avais fait un double fond dans le placard de la salle de bains mais …'

'DONNE !', aboya Hermione. 'J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait vivre cet enfer en sachant qu'il t'en restait, que t'aurais pu me soulager … DONNE LES MOI !'

'Pas question', protesta Draco.

Hermione se jeta sur lui et ils roulèrent sur le sol. 'Donne … moi …. Ça ….' Haleta Hermione en essayant d'écarter les doigts du blond qui étaient serrés sur les tablettes. Elle planta ses ongles et ses mains dans son bras et il lacha tout sous le coup de la surprise. Plus rapide que l'éclair, elle saisit les deux boites et avala deux gélules d'un coup.

Draco lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches. 'Moi qui pensais que t'en avais fini avec ça.'

'Oui, mais là, c'est juste pour ce soir, on a eu une rude journée, après j'en prendrai plus promis …'

Draco haussa les épaules. 'Tu fais ce que tu veux, après tout, je ne suis pas ta mère.' Il se mit à dénouer le sachet depoudre blanche sous le regard suspicieux d'Hermione.

'Et toi, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?'

Draco lui jeta un regard féroce. 'Moi aussi, c'est juste pour ce soir, on a eu une rude journée', rétorqua-t-il en imitant sa voix fluette. 'Après j'en prendrai plus, promis …'

Hermione ne répondit pas et lui tourna le dos, ne voulant pas être tentée en le regardant s'envoyer ses rails. Elle attendit que ses reniflements cessent pour lui faire de nouveau face.

'Draco … j'ai envie de faire quelque chose d'excitant …'

Draco, qui s'était étendu, les yeux grands ouverts, les pupilles dilatées, sur le sol tourna la tête vers elle, mécaniquement. 'Genre quoi ?'

'Genre, ça manque d'alcool ici …'

Draco se redressa immédiatement, comme monté sur ressorts. 'T'as raison … qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Hein, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?'

Hermione ricana. 'Speed comme tu es, ça va être mignon pour la jouer discretion dans les couloirs …'

'Oh, la ferme …', bougonna Draco en se blanaçant d'un pied sur l'autre. 'Où comptes-tu trouver de l'alcool ?'

Hermione sourit. 'Rogue en a … et de Whisky, même …'

'T'es sérieuse ?'

Hermione acquiesça.

'Minute', l'interrompit Draco en fronçant les sourcils. 'Comment tu le sais ?'

'J'ai dormi chez Rogue cette nuit …'

'Pardon ? Tu as quoi ?', explosa Draco.

'Imbécile', fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. 'J'ai dormi dans son bureau et lui dans sa chambre. Ca serait trop long à t'expliquer, laisse tomber. Le fait est que … lui, il a du Whisky et je sais où.'

'Mais ily a un hic …', fit Draco. 'Personne ne peut rentrer dans son bureau à part lui, il a jeté un sort qui empêche quiconque d'y pénétrer.'

'Alors il a du le lever lorsqu'il m'a laissé entrer … avec un peu de chance …'

'Il est toujours levé ….', termina Draco dont le sourire s'élargissait.

Hermione éclata d'un rire aigü. 'Génial, j'ai un plan.'

(…)

Séverus Rogue était assis à son bureau et corrigeait les copies de potions des troisième années. Et plus il mettait de mauvaises notes, meilleur était son moral. Il ricanait en mettant un T (Troll) au devoir d'un Pouffsouffle lorsqu'un bruit suspect dans le couloir attira son attention.

Il se leva de son bureau et approcha de la porte. Une explosion résonna dans les couloirs et il sortit de son bureau en poussant un juron. Foi de Rogue, il allait coincer le petit con qui s'amusait à faire du bruit après le couvre-feu …

Draco, l'entendant approcher dans la direction de l'explosion, détala et Hermione sortit de derrière un pilier où elle s'était cachée. Elle fonça dans le bureau de Rogue. Gagné, il n'avait pas relancé le sortilège pour elle. Elle contourna le bureau, ouvrit le placard et sortit la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu avec un cri de triomphe.

Riant, elle fonça vers les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef en compagnie de Draco, hilare. Ils s'enfèrmèrent à double-tour et ouvrirent la bouteille pour savourer leur butin.

**Et voilà, la suite au prochain numéro … Comme vous le devinez, la descente aux enfers reprend de plus belle. J'espère que vous avez bien rit car après vous allez pleurer … lol. N'oubliez pas : R&R ! A bientôt et gros bisous à tous.**

**Xérès !!**


	8. Chapter 8: Dérapages Incontrôlés

**A Celui Que J'Ai Perdu Deux Fois**

**Les Bla-Blas de Xérès : NOOOOOOOON PITIE, ne me tuez pas, ne me lynchez pas, mais il m'a vraiment fallu tout ce temps pour le chapitre 8 ……. Grosse panne d'inspiration + énooorme flemme un retard de 4 mois pour un pauvre petit chapitre … Je me prosterne et implore votre pardon …**

**Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews, j'en ai beaucoup reçu mais après tout ce temps ne m'en voulez pas si je réponds à chacune d'entre elles. Gros bisous à tous !!**

**Petit rappel : Hermione et les Serpentards ont été contraints d'effectuer des travaux d'intérêt généraux après que leur petite beuverie ait été dénoncée par ces sales petits c d' Harry et Ron. Après une journée éreintante, les deux Préfets-en-Chef décident d'aller voler le whisky de Rogue … après tout ils l'ont bien mérité.**

Chapitre 8 : Dérapages Incontrôlés

Hermione claqua la porte de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef derrière elle et poussa un hurlement de triomphe, presque aussitôt imitée par Draco qui se laissa tomber contre le mur pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Avec un 'pop !' sonore, Hermione fit sauter le bouchon de la bouteille de Whisky.

'Santé !', fit-elle avant de boire une longue gorgée.

'A moi !', haleta Draco en tendant la main pour saisir la bouteille à son tour. Hermione la lui passa, mais la bouteille glissa et se brisa sur le sol de pierre, répandant en partie son contenu sur le tapis.

'Merde !', jura Draco tandis qu'Hermione éclatait d'un rire aigü … 'La vache, ça pue l'alcool dans toute la pièce …'

Hermione redoubla d'éclats de rire mais se figea lorsque des coups retentirent contre la porte. Hermione et Draco échangèrent un regard mi-inquiet, mi-rieur et Hermione gloussa.

'Professeur Rogue, ouvrez !', fit une voix furieuse de l'autre côté de la porte.

'Qu'y a-t-il, Professeur ?', minauda Hermione à travers la porte, tandis que Draco essayait de faire disparaître les morceaux de bouteille et le liquide répandu. Malheureusement, l'affreuse odeur persistait.

'Je viens récupérer quelque chose qui m'appartient, Miss Granger', fit la voix rauque de Rogue. 'Laissez-moi entrer.'

'Comment pouvez-vous savoir si j'ai le truc que vous cherchez ?', demanda-t-elle. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se frappa le front d'une main.

'Vous êtes la seule à savoir où je cachais cette chose … et également la seule à pouvoir entrer dans mon bureau en mon absence …' La voix de Rogue semblait à la fois amusée et irritée.

Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa et Draco lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

'Mais …' Hermione trouva soudain un alibi de choc. 'Je ne suis pas sortie de la soirée, pas depuis le dîner …' Elle ôta son chemisier sous les yeux perplexes de Draco et saisit sa baguette. 'Accio nuisette …', murmura-t-elle. Elle quitta sa jupe et ses chaussures et enfila la nuisette de satin rouge qu'elle portait pour dormir. Puis elle ouvrit la porte.

Le regard que lui lança Rogue valait la peine d'être vu au moins une fois dans sa vie. Hermione se dit qu'après avoir assisté à un moment pareil, elle pouvait mourir heureuse et comblée.

'Miss Granger, vous …' (Il avisa la tenue de la jeune fille, ses joues rouges, ses cheveux défaits … ses jambes très peu couvertes. Il se retourna aussi sec.) 'Ne vous étonnez pas si certains vous sautent dessus si vous portez ce genre de … choses, Miss Granger', grogna-t-il en tentant de fixer son regard sur les boiseries du couloir.

'Mais, professeur, personne ne m'a vue ainsi à part Draco … et vous', ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

'Bonne soirée, Miss Granger … Monsieur Malfoy …' Rogue disparut précipitamment et Hermione referma la porte. Elle se retourna vers Draco avec un sourire radieux. Mais s'aperçut bien vite que ce-dernier ne riait pas. Pas du tout.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par … 'certains vous sautent dessus' ?', gronda Draco. 'Aurait-ce un quelconque rapport avec le fait que tu aies passé la nuit chez lui dernièrement ?'

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça. 'Laisse tomber. Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer.' Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa chambre mais Draco saisit son bras et la ramena violemment vers lui. 'J'ai tout mon temps. Alors explique.'

'Non.'

'Non ?'

'Non.'

Draco plissa les yeux. 'Très bien.'

Il referma plus fort ses doigts sur son bras et l'entraîna vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit. Il jeta Hermione dans le couloir et referma avec un sortilège.

'Putain, Draco, qu'est ce que tu fous ? Ouvre !!', hurla Hermione en tambourinant contre la porte, réalisant trop tard que sa baguette était tombée à l'intérieur de la salle commune.

'Je serais toi, je ne crierais pas si fort, tu pourrais faire venir des gens et comme la très bien souligné Rogue … tu es très court vêtue.'

Hermione cessa de cogner la porte. Il y eut un silence. 'Qu'est ce qui te prends ?', fit Hermione, bien moins fort que précédemment.

'Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu ailles dormir chez Rogue, et aussi pourquoi il dit que des gens te sautent dessus et tu pourras rentrer.'

'Va te faire foutre, Malfoy !', cracha Hermione, tandis qu'un léger courant d'air relevait doucement les pans de sa nuisette rouge sur ses cuisses.

'Qu'est il arrivé à « Draco » ? Et tu ferais mieux d'être gentille sinon je te laisserai vraiment là dehors pendant un bon moment.'

Nouveau silence. 'Draco …', gémit Hermione. 'Laisse-moi entrer … il fait froid …'

Draco ricana. 'Ne t'en fais pas, quelqu'un passera bien par là et réchauffera. Tu peux aussi tout me dire et gagner ton ticket d'entrée.'

'T'es un vrai salopard, tu le sais ça ?', grogna Hermione en frissonant.

'Et j'en suis assez fier. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que je veux savoir.'

Hermione soupira. 'C'est idiot. Et vraiment sans importance. Je me suis retrouvée seule avec Ron et Harry et ils ont essayé de … enfin, si Rogue n'était pas passé par là, ils m'auraient …'

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, à tel point qu'Hermione sursauta. Les yeux de Draco lançaient des éclairs.

'Je pensais pourtant avoir été très clair avec ces deux connards … ils ne devaient plus t'approcher à moins de 10 mètres …', gronda-t-il.

'Je sais', fit Hermione, qui était devenue écarlate. 'Mais c'est la faute de Dumbledore …'

'Tu les défends en plus ?'

'Non !', protesta Hermione en s'approchant pour poser une main froide sur celle de Draco. 'Mais je ne veux plus en parler, laisse-moi rentrer maintenant, ça va aller, je vais rester avec toi … tout le temps …'

Draco s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Le sang bouillonait dans ses veines. Potter et Weasley allaient payer le prix fort pour ça. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il allait faire en sorte que ces deux là ne puissent plus jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit.

[…

La neige tombait dru sur Pré-au-Lard et les quelques passants se hâtaient de rejoindre la chaleur des maisons, tête baissée, engonçés dans leurs capes d'hiver. Personne ne vit la silhouette noire encapuchonnée traverser le village jusqu'à la demeure la plus miteuse de la rue. La personne frappa trois coups à la porte, puis attendit et refrappa deux coups. La porte s'ouvrit à demi et la silhouette entra subreptiscement tandis que la porte se refermait aussitôt.

'J'ai un travail pour vous …'

L'homme qui avait ouvert la porte haussa les épaules et attendit que le nouveau-venu se déleste de son long manteau tacheté de flocons de neige. Il lui indiqua une chaise et il s'assit.

'Vous êtes bien celui qu'on surnomme L'Egorgeur ?', demanda le nouveau-venu.

L'autre dévisagea son interlocuteur. C'était un jeune garçon d'environ 20 ans, aux cheveux blond vénitien et aux yeux couleur lagon. 'En effet, c'est moi. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?'

'La question serait plutôt de savoir qui m'envoie. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Vous serez payé grassement pour votre discrétion.'

« L'Egorgeur » ricana. 'Bien entendu … La moitié tout de suite, le reste après exécution du contrat.'

Le jeune homme jeta sur la table une grosse bourse en cuir et les Gallions qui se trouvaient dedans émirent un bruit métallique sinistre dans cette vieille baraque délabrée et moisie. Lorsque l'Egorgeur se pencha pour la ramasser, l'autre homme put voir un instant plus clairement le visage du tueur. Il eut une grimace de dégoût. Comment un homme pouvait-il tuer discrètement et ne jamais se faire prendre avec un visage pareil ? Le jeune blond détourna le regard.

Après avoir recompté les Gallions, l'Egorgeur grogna de satisfaction et s'adressa de nouveau au jeune homme. 'Parfait … le compte y est … Qui dois-je éliminer ?'

[…

'Ah, voilà le courrier !', s'exclama Hermione en levant les yeux vers les hiboux qui arrivaient dans la grande salle.

La gazette tomba près de son assiette et elle se plongea dedans. Un majestueux hibou gris et argent se posa sur l'épaule de Draco qui prit précipitamment la lettre et la fourra sous sa cape.

Puis il se leva et quitta la salle, à la recherche d'un coin tranquille pour ouvrir sa lettre.

_Cher Draco,_

_J'ai fait exactement ce que tu m'avais demandé de faire. J'ai vu l'homme, je lui ai donné les renseignements. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. J'ai pris des risques pour toi, j'espère que ça en vaut la peine et que tu me remercieras comme il se doit pour ce service rendu._

_Julius Malfoy, _

_Ton cousin dévoué._

Draco sourit et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Ne jamais laisser de preuves. Il mit feu à la lettre, puis la regarda brûler, le visage pensif. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps à présent. Weasley aurait bientôt ce qu'il méritait. Et si le travail de cet homme était satisfaisant … alors peut-être que les Malfoys auraient de nouveau besoin des services que l'Egorgeur proposait …

Et ce serait alors le tour de Potter.

[…

'Non, arrête, je ne veux pas …', gémit Lavande Brown en tentant d'échapper à l'étreinte du jeune homme. 'Pas ce soir …'

Il la lâcha et la Gryffondor réajusta son soutien-gorge et son chemisier. 'Est-ce que tu m'aimes, au moins ?', geignit-elle avec une grimace.

Ron Weasley passa une main dans ses cheveux roux, l'air passablement irrité de ne pouvoir avoir ce qu'il désirait. 'Mais bien sûr que je t'aime, Lavande. Tu me prends pour un animal ou quoi ?'

_Quelle idiote_, pensa le roux. _Après tout ce temps, elle ne se rend même pas compte que tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est son cul et que je suis même obligé de penser à d'autres filles qu'elle pour jouir._

'Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas avec moi quand on fait l'amour …'

'Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Lavande ? Arrête de lire Sorcière Hebdo, ça te remplit le cerveau de conneries …', grogna-t-il. _A supposer que t'en aie un, pétasse._

Les yeux de Lavande se remplirent de larmes. Sentant venir la scène, Ron opta pour une approche différente.

'Excuse-moi, mon bébé', dit-il en l'enlaçant. 'Je suis un peu à cran, ces temps-ci …'

Lavande leva les yeux vers lui, souriant un peu. 'Je pourrais arranger ça …'

_Bingo_, pensa Ron, tandis que la jeune fille défaisait la braguette du rouquin et se mettait à genoux. _C'est tellement simple._

Lavande prit le sexe de Ron, qui commençait un peu à s'élever, et se mit à le lécher. Ron, satisfait, posa une main derrière la tête de Lavande pour la forcer à le prendre en bouche. La jeune fille eut d'abord un mouvement de protestation, mais s'exécuta.

Elle entendait la respiration de Ron s'accélérer tandis qu'elle suçait sa verge en érection, et sourit intérieurement. Pas de doute, il devait bien l'aimer …

Après quelques minutes, elle sentit le sexe de Ron se ramollir un tout petit peu. Bizarre, il n'avait pourtant pas encore joui. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu se poser d'autres questions, elle sentit un liquide chaud et gluant couler sur sa tête et sur son dos. Elle rouvrit les yeux et leva le regard.

On entendit son hurlement jusque dans les couloirs qui menaient à la tour de Gryffondor.

[…

'Qui a crié ?', s'étonna Parvati Patil en se tournant dans la direction de la tour.

'Ca venait de chez nous on dirait', marmonna Dean Thomas en fronçant les sourcils. Il fit un pas en avant, puis se figea. Le portrait de la grosse dame venait de pivoter et Lavande Brown en sortit, trébucha, tomba sur le sol, hurla de nouveau.

Parvati s'élança vers elle. Mais Lavande semblait en état de choc, elle s'était roulée en boule, les mains sur la tête et poussait des hurlements à glacer le sang. Parvati s'arrêta à deux mètres d'elle et vit que le dos, le visage et les cheveux de la jeune fille étaient couverts de sang frais.

'La … Lavande ?', murmura Parvati d'une voix tremblante. 'Que … Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu … tu n'étais pas avec Ron ?'

En entendant le prénom de Ron, Lavande se releva d'un bond et hurla encore, tentant de ses mains poisseuses de sang de s'arracher les cheveux et de se griffer le visage.

Sans plus attendre, Dean Thomas courut dans la salle commune, suivant les traces de sang que Lavande avait laissées dans sa fuite, jusqu'au dortoir des garçons.

Dean vomit son déjeuner.

Ron Weasley était pendu à une corde et la base de son cou était tranchée, laissant couler son sang écarlate sur son torse, ses jambes nues et sur le sol où l'on pouvait voir les traces de pas de Lavande sortir de la pièce.

**Fini !! Pour l'instant du moins … J'espère que ce chapitre ultra gore et complètement imprévu et écrit sur un coup de tête vous a plu ! Merci encore pour vos reviews et tout spécialement à Lilith Samael qui a reviewé absolument tous les chapitres de The One I Love et qui a apparemment beaucoup pleuré à la fin (je te fais des gros bisous la puce !).**

**A bientôt !**

**Xérès !!**


	9. Chapter 9 : C'est Toi Qui As Fait Ca ?

A Celui Que J'ai Perdu Deux fois

**A Celui Que J'ai Perdu Deux fois**

**Les Bla-Bla de Xérès : Salut à tous ! Que de temps a passé depuis le chapitre 8, je suis confuse et mérite la flagellation …. **

**Disclaimer : Merci JK Rowling de nous prêter ton petit monde …**

**Reviews : **

**Gros merci et gros bisous à Lilou, à Kodako, Tam-Chan, Krriss, Aurelie Malfoy, drago-hermione, et tous ceux qui ont envoyé des reviews super gentilles ! (Là, je vous fait de la lèche pour ne pas que vous me teniez rigueur de ce chapitre en retard …. Mais j'ai une bonne excuse, je n'avais pas internet à mon appartement jusqu'à … hier le 21 Septembre 2008).**

**Langedesenfers : Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprends et qui en avait marre de Ron ! Lol. Non sans déconner, il servait pratiquement à rien dans l'histoire de toutes façons. Mais on l'aime bien quand même, sinon on lui ferait pas autant de misères, non ? Gros bisous**

**Miss Lilith Samael (qui m'inonde de reviews en ce moment, continue, j'adore ça lol) : JE propose aux lecteurs de voter pour faire crever Harry … tapez 1 ? lol. En tous cas, je suis ravie que The One I Love t'aies plu (selon moi, c'était ma meilleure fic et ce sera la meilleure de ma vie, et la fin a même fait pleurer des garçons !!) Et chut faut pas le dire mais même moi en écrivant la fin, j'ai fondu en larmes ……… je sors**

**Moonlight Angel132 : Oui le prochain sera la plus vite par contre, le reste je n'en sais rien vu que je n'aurais plus internet à partir de février …. :( Je suis contente que ce genre de scènes plaise car je trouve (perso) qu'il n'y en a pas assez sur , c'est vrai, je passe des heures à chercher des fics bien gore dans le style horror mais j'en ai trouvé très peu (d'ailleurs si tu comprends bien l'anglais, je te conseille une fic anglophone assez gore et très bien écrite : The Symphony Of Horrors, je l'ai adorééééée) Bisous**

**Ayalyne : Bon euh, chère Ayalyne …… je ne sais pas si tu as déjà pratiqué l'exercice buccal décrit dans le chapitre, mais si tu t'évertues à lever les yeux et te tordre le cou pour ne pas quitter ton amoureux des yeux, tu risques le torticolis (à part si le-dit amoureux est un éjaculateur précoce, auquel cas la manipulation ne durera pas assez longtemps pour provoquer de telles lésions …. Lol) Lavande ferme les yeux pour bien se concentrer sur le plaisir de Ron comme une gentille petite amie débile qu'elle est … Et puis l'effet de surprise, l'agilité et la précision sont les maîtres mots de l'Egorgeur (c'est pas pour rien qu'on le surnomme comme ça pas vrai ?) Gros bisous (et j'espère que tu as l'âge légal pour discuter de cette question :D )**

**Langedesenfers : En effet, j'ai oublié de mettre 'ne … pas' dans mon Bla-bla, mais c'était un test, c'était pour voir si vous suivez !! Lol. Le tueur, c'est l'Egorgeur … attention, c'est un pro … (d'ailleurs si vous m'envoyez des méchantes reviews je lui donnerai votre adresse lol) P.S : Je vais fonder le CCC (Comité Contre les Cons) en mémoire de Ron, tu en es ? Lol. Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !! **

Chapitre 9 : C'est Toi Qui As Fait Ca ?

Hermione regarda les Aurors défiler dans les couloirs de Poudlard, faisant d'incessants allers-retours du hall d'entrée à la tour de Gryffondor.

Les yeux dans le vague, elle avait vu d'abord passer les instruments d'analyse, les Médicomages et le légiste. Tout ce beau monde avait fini par annoncer à Dumbledore que le crime avait été commis par un spécialiste et non par un élève. Hermione avait pu respirer à nouveau, car Dumbledore n'avait pas cessé de la fixer dangereusement depuis que Dean Thomas avait découvert le corps de Ron dans le dortoir.

Puis, elle avait vu passer le corps dans un sac noir, que des Aurors avaient fait léviter hors du Château. _Ron est mort …_

Cette phrase faisait écho dans son esprit, inlassablement, comme s'il essayait de se persuader de la chose, ou de faire naître un quelconque sentiment dans le cerveau et le cœur d'Hermione. Mais rien. Hermione ne ressentait rien. Ni haine, ni tristesse, ni soulagement, ni rancœur. Elle avait vu son ex-meilleur ami emporté pour toujours dans un sac noir, et elle ne ressentait pas la moindre chose. _Je suis un monstre … ?_

_Non, Hermione, c'était un salaud qui t'as violée …_

_Mais toutes ces années … notre amitié …_

'Miss Granger ? Hermione Granger ?'

Hermione fut brusquement tirée de ses pensées en entendant son nom. 'Oui ?'

Un Auror entièrement vêtu de noir la toisait gravement. 'Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé de vous. Vous étiez proche de Mr Weasley, n'est-ce-pas ?'

'O…oui, nous-

'Depuis votre première année dans cette école, c'est cela ?'

'Oui, mais-

'Etiez-vous proche au point de savoir si Mr Weasley avait des ennemis qui comptaient engager quelqu'un pour se débarrasser de lui ?'

'Je … je ne sais pas-

'Répondez par oui ou par non, Miss …'

'Je … oui … je suppose …'

'Il me semble que Mr Weasley et vous, vous étiez disputés récemment ? Vos rapports étaient devenus conflictuels ? Pour quelle raison ?'

Hermione détourna un instant le regard de l'Auror, qui n'avait même pas eu le tact de se présenter avant de l'interroger, et vit que Dumbledore et les autres Aurors la fixaient sévèrement. Elle se sentit soudain piégée, coupable de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas commis.

'Répondez-moi, Miss Granger. Ou vous pouvez refuser de me répondre, en ce cas il vous sera désigné un avocat commis d'office et nous continuerons cet interrogatoire au Ministère.'

Hermione le regarda, abasourdie. 'Non, je … je n'ai rien à me reprocher, je peux répondre.'

L'Auror renifla avec dédain, comme si la culpabilité d'Hermione ne faisait plus aucun doute à ses yeux. Hermione le fixa et répondit, mécaniquement :

'Mr Weasley a abusé de moi, il y a quelque temps, pour venger Mr Potter, qui m'a lâchement laissé tomber après une relation intime qui aura duré 18 mois.'

'Mais si Mr Potter avait rompu avec vous, pourquoi voulait-il se venger ?'

'Parce qu'il ne supporte pas que je puisse refaire ma vie avec un autre garçon …'

L'Auror marqua une pause. Il cherchait les bons mots qui pourraient lui permettre d'emmener Hermione au Ministère sans autre forme de procès.

'Auriez-vous eu envie de le tuer, après ce qu'il vous a fait, Miss Granger ?'

Hermione décida de la jouer franc-jeu. 'Oui, Monsieur, mais j'ai aussi pensé que j'irais en prison pour ça, et je refuse de gâcher ma vie et ma carrière pour ce genre de salopard. Alors j'ai ravalé mes larmes, et j'ai décidé d'être forte, Monsieur.'

L'Auror et la jeune fille s'affrontèrent un instant du regard. Hermione commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter ce regard perçant lorsqu'un autre Auror tapota le bras de son collègue, qui détourna les yeux. 'Viens, on remballe. On dirait bien un coup de l'Egorgeur, mais comme d'habitude il n'y a aucun indice permettant de découvrir son identité. Affaire classée.'

'Quoi, c'est tout ?', s'offusqua Hermione, qui trouvait l'enquête un peu légère, même si elle avait sa petite idée la dessus.

'Oui, Mam'zelle', répondit le deuxième Auror. 'Personnellement, j'ai une femme et deux enfants qui m'attendent. Et aujourd'hui, c'est ragoût de bœuf au menu.'

L'Auror qui avait interrogé Hermione ricana. 'T'as raison, Newton, file, ta femme devient une vraie harpie quand tu n'es pas à l'heure pour le ragoût.'

L'autre haussa les épaules. 'La ferme, Stu. Moi, au moins, j'ai une femme.' Puis il se retourna vers Hermione et lui adressa un signe de tête. 'Mam'zelle.' Et il disparut.

Le dénommé Stu (abrév de Stuart, NdA), que la réflexion acerbe de son collègue avait quelque peu refroidi, reporta son attention sur Hermione. Il fouilla dans son manteau noir et en sortit une carte de visite, frappée du sceau officiel du Ministère de la Magie. 'Si jamais vous vous rappeliez de quelque chose, un détail que vous auriez omis de partager avec moi …'

'Compris, je vous envoie un hibou', termina froidement Hermione en prenant le carré de carton du bout des doigts.

'C'est ça …', grogna l'Auror avant de mettre son chapeau et de quitter le hall.

Hermione se rendit jusqu'au portrait qui menait à la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef en traînant les pieds. Elle sentait les regards des élèves qui la croisaient dans les couloirs coller à sa peau comme un chewing-gum sous une chaussure. Des regards lourds, accusateurs, effrayés parfois. La rumeur selon laquelle Hermione serait l'instigatrice de ce meurtre s'était répandue dans Poudlard comme une traînée de poudre.

'Tu crois que c'est elle qui a fait ça ?', chuchota Parvati Patil à sa sœur, lorsqu'Hermione passa devant elles.

'Tais-toi, elle pourrait nous faire tuer aussi', gronda sa jumelle en la poussant dans un autre couloir.

Hermione serra les poings. _Si ces sales connes savaient ce qu'il a fait … ce qu'il m'a fait …_ Mais non, au même titre que Potter, Ron était considéré comme un saint. Et quand bien même ses agissements auraient été rendus publics, personne n'irait salir la mémoire d'un mort, encore moins un ami de Harry Potter, defenseur du Bien de l'Humanité.

Arrivée devant le portrait, Hermione s'arrêta. Elle pressa son front contre la toile et soupira. _Et si c'était lui … Draco … non, comment aurait-il pu … contacter un tueur ? _Hermione se morigéna elle-même d'avoir de telles pensées. _Je suis en train d'accuser le seul ami véritable qu'il me reste de meurtre ou de complicité de meurtre ? Je deviens dingue. Et pourtant …_

Elle décolla son front du portrait mais ne parvenait toujours pas à prononcer le mot de passe. Elle savait qu'ils allaient en parler, une fois à l'intérieur. Le sujet allait être abordé. Draco allait sentir ses soupçons, il sentirait qu'elle le prenait pour celui qui avait fait assassiner Ron. Et là, deux solutions :

il est coupable : ce lourd secret pèserait sur leurs consciences car jamais elle ne le dénoncerait, le malaise s'installerait et leur amitié tournerait à l'absurde.

Il n'est pas coupable : il se mettrait en colère en réalisant qu'elle le prenait pour un meurtrier, toute confiance entre eux serait anéantie et leur amitié tournerait à l'absurde.

Encore une fois, Hermione se sentait prise au piège et elle regrettait presque de ne pas avoir fait des aveux complets à l'Auror pour qu'il l'emmene loin d'ici, loin du conflit qui éclaterait forcément entre elle et le Prince de Serpentard.

Elle ne se décidait toujours pas à prononcer le mot de passe lorsque le portrait pivota soudain. Draco Malfoy se tenait sur le seuil, juste en face d'elle. Hermione sursauta et plongea son regard las dans le sien.

'Je me demandais quand tu finirais par rentrer …', souffla-t-il si bas, qu'Hermione put à peine l'entendre.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel aucun des deux ne bougea. Immobiles, ils se contemplèrent, refusant de provoquer l'inévitable.

'Est-ce que ça va ?'

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mi-soulagée et mi-agacée que Draco lui pose la question. 'D'après toi ?'

Nouveau silence.

'Tu rentres ou tu penses dormir dans le couloir ?', railla Malfoy, sans pour autant parler à voix haute.

Son ton doucereux et calme agaça Hermione au plus haut point. Comment pouvait-il parler si calmement alors qu'il venait de tuer … non. NON ! NON !

'Tu penses que c'est moi qui ai fait ça ?' La question de Draco trancha l'atmosphère lourde qui emplissait le couloir.

'Non', mentit Hermione en détournant les yeux.

'Tu as tort. C'est moi.'

Et à ces mots, il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Hermione pénétra dans la salle commune, sans un mot, réalisant à peine ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle s'y était pourtant attendue, mais l'entendre de sa propre bouche, c'était … inconcevable.

'C'est toi qui as fait ça ?', murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le sofa, devant l'âtre où crépitait un feu récemment allumé par les elfes de maison.

'Qui d'autre ?', répondit-il comme si la question d'Hermione était absurde.

'Pourquoi ?'

Draco se figea. _Pourquoi ? Cette conne s'est faite violer par Weasley et quand il paie de sa vie pour ses actes, elle lui demande pourquoi ?_ 'Tu te fous de moi, Granger ?'

Hermione ne répondit pas.

'Tu ne ressens tout de même pas de la tristesse pour ce mec qui a profité de toi et qui a essayé de recommencer avec son pote Potter ? Ce connard n'avait aucun respect pour toi, il ne mérite pas que tu sois triste ni-

Hermione fit volte-face, les yeux pleins de larmes, de colère, de dégoût. 'C'EST JUSTEMENT CA, MALFOY ! JE NE RESSENS RIEN ! RIEN RIEN RIEN DU TOUT ! RON VIENT DE SE FAIRE ASSASSINER ET JE N'AI RIEN RESSENTI DU TOUT !'

Se fut au tour de Draco de ne rien dire. Il fixa Hermione, interdit, attendant qu'elle se calme. En vain.

'J'aurais pu être triste pour lui, ou encore me sentir vengée, ou bien déçue de n'avoir pu l'achever moi-même, il y a tant de sentiments divers que j'aurais pu éprouver à ce moment-là, mais rien … Je n'ai rien ressenti … Comme si j'avais lu dans la Gazette qu'un inconnu ait trouvé la mort dans un accident débile au fin fond de l'Arizona ou de la Croatie … Rien du tout ! RIEN DU TOUT PUTAIN DE MERDE !'

Draco croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tourna les talons, direction la salle de bains.

'OU TU VAS ?', aboya Hermione. 'Reviens ici et écoute-moi, merde !'

Il revint un instant plus tard, avec un sachet de coke. Il le lui tendit, toujours sans un mot.

Hermione sortit de ses gonds. Elle se leva brusquement et colla son nez presque contre le sien. Draco put alors voir à quel point elle était furieuse, déboussolée. Elle le gifla et avant que Draco ait pu réagir, elle saisit le sachet et le déchira. 5 grammes de poudre s'éparpillèrent comme de la neige autour d'eux.

'ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE, DRACO ! ON NE PEUT PAS TOUT REGLER EN S'EN FOUTANT PLEIN LE PIF TOUS LES JOURS ! AFFRONTE LA REALITE, MERDE ! TU VIENS DE TUER UN MEC, CA NE TE FAIT DONC RIEN ?'

Draco la regarda avec calme et s'accroupit par terre, essayant de ramasser ce qui pouvait l'être. Et ce fut sans regarder Hermione qu'il lui répondit : 'Toi non plus ça ne t'a rien fait.'

Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle tomba à genoux, près du Serpentard qui venait de réussir à former une ligne sur le parquet. La Gryffondor regarda tour à tour le Serpentard et le rail blanc.

'Tu me dégoûtes, Malfoy.'

Draco ricana. 'Alors, on est deux.'

Le week-en suivant fut gris et pluvieux. Hermione décida qu'il n'y aurait pas de samedi pour elle. Elle ne se lèverait pas, et ne ferait rien que dormir entre le vendredi et le dimanche. Car le samedi était bien trop écoeurant à son goût. Car le samedi était le jour des funérailles de Ronald Weasley.

Après 5 jours d'analyses, le corps avait finalement été restitué à la famille pour être décemment enterré. Hermione avait refusé d'assister à ça. La seule idée d'entendre une foule répéter combien Ron était un jeune homme charmant, talentueux, courageux et loyal lui soulevait le cœur. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas affronter le regard de Mrs Weasley. Comment expliquer à cette pauvre femme qu'elle avait engendré un être aussi abject, le jour-même de l'enterrement de celui-ci ? Car elle ne se voyait pas adresser ses condoléances aux Weasleys pour la mort d'un être qui la révulsait comme aucun autre être vivant sur cette terre.

Il n'y aurait donc pas de samedi pour Hermione.

La semaine avait également connu son lot de désagréments. Les commentaires douteux sur sa relation avec Harry et Ron allaient bon train, ainsi que ceux sur sa prétendue complicité dans ce meurtre. Harry lui fichait la paix à présent, c'était le seul point positif de toute cette histoire, si tant était qu'il put y en avoir un.

Enfouie sous ses couvertures, la bouche dans un oreiller, Hermione laissa échapper un cri de rage et de frustration.

'Comment va-t-elle ?', s'enquit Pansy au petit-déjeuner. 'C'est l'enterrement de Weasley aujourd'hui …'

Draco ne répondit pas. Mais cela n'inquiéta pas Pansy, qui se complaisait tout à fait à faire la conversation toute seule.

'J'imagine qu'elle doit se sentir très mal … Elle doit avoir besoin d'un petit remontant …'

'C'est ça, Pansy', grogna Blaise. 'Une bonne cuite histoire d'oublier qu'elle a tué son ex-meilleur pote …'

'Elle ne l'a pas tué', articula Draco en fusillant Blaise du regard.

'Ah enfin, tu daignes rejoindre la conversation', rétorqua Zabini en lui rendant son regard noir. 'Je sais bien qu'elle ne l'a pas tué, mais c'est forcément de sa faute. Ou plutôt, c'est GRACE à elle que quelqu'un a ENFIN décidé de se débarrasser de ce rouquin craignos.'

'Tu n'es pas drôle, Blaise', fit Pansy avec une grimace. 'Je n'aurais vraiment pas aimé finir la gorge tranchée, et la bite à l'air parce qu'on m'a tué pendant que ma copine me taillait une-'

'Merci, Pansy', aboya Draco.

La Serpentard se tut immédiatement. 'Désolée.' Elle échangea un regard agacé avec Blaise qui lui sourit. Mais le silence de la jeune fille fut de courte durée. 'Je reste convaincue que Granger a besoin qu'on lui change les idées. Ca doit être dur de voir que presque tout le monde croit qu'elle a égorgé son ex-meilleur ami ou fait engager quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place. Surtout qu'elle n'est pas du tout du genre à faire ça … Hermione n'aime pas le sang, vous savez ? Et à ce qu'on a dit, il y en avait partout, jusque dans le couloir où-

'PANSY, ON MANGE, MERDE !', aboya à nouveau Draco.

Pansy referma la bouche et se renfrogna. Personne n'aimait les détails gores comme elle. Difficile d'avouer alors sa passion pour les films moldus débordant d'hémoglobines ou les livres policiers regorgeants de rapports d'autopsies.

Sans dire un mot de plus, elle se leva et se dirigea vers les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef, bien décidée à changer les idées d'Hermione.

'TOC TOC TOC'

Hermione rabattit les couvertures sur sa tête. Elle n'était là pour personne.

Les coups à la porte se firent plus insistants.

'Hermiooooone ? C'est Pansyyyy ! Youhouuuu !'

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?'_

'DEGAGE, PARKINSON, JE SUIS PAS LA !'

'Si ! Tu es là, me prends pas pour une conne !'

_Mais pas du tout, Pansy, pas du tout._

'J'ai pas envie de sortir du lit, repasse demain.'

Silence. _Minute, elle est vraiment partie ? Aurais-je réussi à me débarrasser de Pansy-Pot de Colle- Parkinson ?_

Deux minutes plus tard, Hermione dut refouler un grognement découragé.

'HERMIOOOOONE ! J'ai apporté à boiiiire !', chantonna Pansy en tambourinant de plus belle.

'SANS BLAGUE ! Je croyais que les vieux avaient tout confisqué !', railla Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

'Oui, mais ils ont pas vérifié les colis envoyés par mes chers cousiiiiins …'

_Bon, si elle me prend par les sentiments. Et puis dormir ou s'assomer d'alcool, quelle différence ?_

'Entre.'

La porte s'ouvrit toute grande et Pansy fit irruption dans la pièce. 'QUOI ? T'es encore dans le noir ? Ouvre donc ces volets, ma vieille, on se croirait dans une cellule d'Azkaban, ici !'

_Ca, ça s'appelle mettre les pieds dans le plat._

'Ouais', marmonna Hermione sous la couette. 'J'essaye de prendre l'habitude, histoire de pas être trop dépaysée là-bas.'

Pansy soupira. 'Mais non, tu n'iras pas à Azkaban. Par contre, quitte à verser VRAIMENT dans le crime et le côté Obscur, je peux t'avoir un rendez-vous avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il-

'La ferme, Pansy, je me lève.'

Hermione apparut, ébouriffée, de dessous les couvertures. Elle fusilla Pansy du regard mais lui lança vite un regard étonné voyant la jeune fille s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit et poser une main sur la sienne. 'Est-ce que ça va, Griffy ?'

Silence. 'Euh … ouais … je crois …', marmonna Hermione, ne sachant pas quoi penser de ce soudain et inhabituel élan de compassion.

'Tant mieux. On s'en jette un alors ?', s'exclama Pansy en sautant sur ses bouteilles avec une mine réjouie.

Cette fille avait l'incroyable faculté de passer d'un extrême à l'autre en moins d'un millième de seconde. Hermione en était fatiguée rien qu'à cette idée.

Une heure et une bouteille de vodka plus tard, l'ambiance dans la chambre d'Hermione s'était quelque peu détendue. Pansy avait même arraché un sourire à Hermione, ce dont elle ne manquerait pas de se vanter une fois l'Opération « Sauvez Hermione » terminée.

Soudain, après un micro-silence et une gorgée de vodka, Hermione détourna le regard. 'Si je te dis que la mort de Ron ne m'a rien fait, est-ce que je serais un monstre à tes yeux ?'

Pansy la fixa, interdite. 'Je … je ne sais pas …' Elle réfléchit un instant, en se mordillant le bout du doigt. 'Non … Non, je ne crois pas.'

Hermione lui lança un regard inquisiteur, l'invitant à poursuivre.

'Certes, vous avez partagé beaucoup de choses tous les deux, et il t'a fait du mal de la pire des manières qu'un homme puisse faire du mal à une femme. Donc si les bons et les mauvais moments se compensent, peut-être es-tu arrivée pile entre les deux, au niveau zéro.'

Hermione éclata de rire. Juste une seconde. Ca paraissait stupide et pourtant c'était l'explication la plus plausible et la moins farfelue qu'elle puisse envisager. Pansy ne sembla pas se vexer de voir Hermione rire d'abord de son idée. Elle semblait toujours plongée dans des calculs savants.

'Ou alors, peut-être que tu t'en fichais de Ron, que c'était plutôt Potter qui t'intéressait.'

Autre théorie simpliste mais tout aussi valable. Mais non, Hermione penchait plutôt pour la première. Pansy jeta alors un regard inquiet autour d'elle, pour vérifier que personne d'autre n'était à proximité et se pencha vers Hermione, avec l'air de vouloir lui faire une confidence.

'Mais sinon, Hermione … entre toi et moi … c'est toi qui as fait ça ? Parce que si c'était toi, ça serait vraiment cool …'

Hermione lui jeta un regard de travers et déboucha la deuxième bouteille de vodka en soupirant.

**Et voilà ! Bon je sais, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais il était nécessaire de faire le point ainsi sur les sentiments et états-d'âme d'Hermione. Et puis, rassurez-vous, vous n'aurez pas autant d'attente pour le chapitre 10 vu que maintenant, je peux les poster depuis chez moi avec MON internet . (Depuis le temps que j'attends internet dans ce putain d'appart' … 2 ans, en fait).**

**Et puis je n'ai que 17 heures de cours par semaine, donc plein de temps pour écrire.**

**Next chapter, entre 7 et 14 jours promis juré craché !!**

Gros Bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas : R&R !!

**Xérès !!**


	10. Chapter 10

A Celui Que J'ai Perdu Deux Fois

**Les Bla-bla de Xérès : Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici le chapitre 10 de A Celui Que J'ai Perdu Deux Fois … **

**Sinon, complètement hors sujet, j'ai consulté mes mails et vu que j'avais 5 mails non lus depuis longtemps et je me suis mis à leur recherche pour les lire. L'un deux m'avait été envoyé par la webmistress d'un site sur HP et elle me disait que The One I Love avait été choisi avec 3 autres fanfics pour participer à un concours où les lecteurs voteraient en septembre pour élire la meilleure fic des trois. Je devais répondre à ce mail pour lui donner mon autorisation … Ravie je m'apprête à répondre quand mon regard accroche la date d'envoi du message … 9 septembre ……. 2007. Un des plus grands moments de solitude de toute ma vie.… des blondes comme moi y'en a pas deux. Ca m'apprendra à laisser des mails non lus.**

**Reviews : **

**Merci à Aodren, Aurélie Malfoy, Find-lOove, France Malfoy, Ayalyne, Kitsune-Maeda (chap 8), Lilith Samael et tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé ! (Désolée pour le retard, panne d'inspiration ^^)**

Chapitre 10 : Enfermés

Trois jours après l'enterrement de Ron, Hermione se décida à se risquer hors de la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chefs pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait raté deux jours entiers de cours, le lundi et le mardi, et s'était décidée à reprendre un train de vie normal.

Tout de même, pour être sûre d'être en forme, elle avait piqué deux ou trois rails de coke dans la réserve personnelle de Draco avant de descendre.

Un shoot avant le petit-déjeuner. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait trouvé cela plutôt hardcore, mais à présent, tout ce qui lui importait était de calmer ses migraines, ses gueules de bois à répétition du week-end et avoir l'impression que la journée passerait en mode accéléré.

Un autre rail au déjeuner. Juste pour la forme.

Encore un autre à la pause de 16h. Mais seulement parce que les commentaires stupides de Parvati Patil l'avaient énervée.

Encore un avant d'aller dîner. Sinon elle ne pourrait pas supporter les regards et les murmures sur son passage.

À la fin de la journée, Hermione ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle n'avait pas vu Draco depuis un bon moment, que Harry manquait à l'appel, que Rogue l'avait interpellée plus de 6 fois pendant le repas, qu'elle avait planté sa fourchette dans la table et s'était gratté le dos de la main jusqu'au sang.

« MISS GRANGER ! »

Hermione sursauta lorsque la main puissante du professeur Rogue s'abattit sur l'arrière de son crâne.

« AÏE ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND ? »

« QU'EST-CE QUI ME PREND ?? CA FAIT 3 MINUTES QUE JE HURLE VOTRE NOM. »

« Ca va, ça va, pas la peine de hurler … Que voulez-vous ? »

« Vous donner une retenue pour avoir raté mon cours sans justificatif hier et avant-hier », acheva-t-il avec un large sourire.

Hermione le fixa de ses grands yeux noisette aux pupilles dilatées. « Ah ouais … ça vous fait bander, pas vrai ? »

Il y eut un lourd silence dans la Grande Salle. Elle n'avait pas cru parler aussi fort. Rogue sembla sur le point de s'étouffer. Ses joues étaient devenues violacées. « Je vous demande pardon ? », balbutia-t-il, rouge de colère.

« Bander … vous devez savoir ce que c'est à votre âge … »

« JE SAIS PARFAITEMENT DE QUOI VOUS VOULEZ PARLER, MISS GRANGER ! JE DOUBLE VOTRE RETENUE ! »

Hermione se leva d'un coup, comme montée sur un ressort. « Je vous emmerde … »

Nouveau silence. Qui fut soudain brisé par un petit 'Oh !' général. Hermione se demandait ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'elle vit soudain plusieurs élèves la montrer du doigt. _Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces bouffons ?_

« Venez avec moi, Miss Granger », fit Rogue d'une voix à nouveau étrangement calme en la prenant par le bras pour l'emmener hors de la Grande Salle.

« Mais … mais lâchez-moi ! Qu'est- ce que … » Une migraine commençait à pointer le bout de son nez dans son lobe temporal mais elle choisit d'ignorer la douleur lorsqu'elle sentit une sensation chaude et gluante sur ses lèvres et son menton. « Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? », demanda-t-elle, agacée.

Rogue s'arrêta net dans le couloir, empoigna les cheveux d'Hermione et colla ses yeux contre un miroir non loin d'eux. Lorsqu'Hermione vit son visage dans la glace, elle vit aussi que deux flots de sang s'échappaient de son nez. _Merde._

« Vous êtes pitoyable », cracha Rogue en l'entraînant vers l'infirmerie.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione fut autorisée par Mme Pomfresh à quitter l'infirmerie. Elle se traîna lamentablement jusqu'au portrait qui menait à sa salle commune et s'arrêta net en voyant qu'il était ouvert.

Elle approcha doucement de l'embrasure et passa la tête à l'intérieur. La salle commune était sans dessus dessous, les meubles avaient été vidés de leur contenu, les coussins éventrés gisaient sur le sol dans une mare de plumes et au milieu de tout ce capharnaüm, Draco Malfoy était assis par terre, devant la cheminée, l'air sombre.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix en entrant dans la pièce.

Malfoy ferma les yeux et serra le poing gauche, lequel contenait également une feuille de papier froissée. « D'après toi ? », dit-il sèchement.

Hermione baissa les yeux. « Désolée. »

« Désolée ? DESOLEE ? » Draco se leva, furieux et s'approcha à grands pas d'Hermione qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même. « DUMBLEDORE ET DES AURORS SONT VENUS FOUILLER NOS APPARTEMENTS ! ILS ONT EMBARQUE TOUTE LA RESERVE ! L'ALCOOL, LA COKE, LES PILULES, TOUT ! Y'EN AVAIT POUR 200 GALLIONS DE CAME, ICI ! ET TOI T'ARRIVES LA, LA BOUCHE EN CŒUR POUR ME DIRE QUE T'ES DESOLEE ? VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE AVEC TES EXCUSES ! »

Hermione éclata en sanglots. « Ce n'est pas ma faute. Si mon nez n'avait pas saigné … »

« TU N'AVAIS QU'A PAS T'EN FOUTRE PLEIN LE PIF ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'en prendre autant ? »

Hermione essuya ses larmes et haussa les épaules. « Je ne pensais pas venir à bout de cette journée sans un ou deux rails pour me remettre d'aplombs … je suis stressée avec tout ces-

« UN OU DEUX RAILS ?? FOUS TOI DE MA GUEULE ! J'AI VU QU'IL MANQUAIT DE QUOI EN FAIRE 12 AVANT QUE TOUS CES CONNARDS NE DEBARQUENT ! »

Hermione enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. La migraine devenait plus forte, accompagnée maintenant d'une nausée grandissante. « Tais-toi », gémit-elle.

« NON, JE ME TAIRAI PAS ! BORDEL, 200 GALLIONS !! »

« Il t'en reste pas un peu ? J'ai mal à la tête … »

Draco la regarda comme si elle venait de se foutre de lui. « PARDON ? »

« Il doit bien t'en rester ? Juste un. Pour ma migraine. Après c'est fini. Promis. Un dernier. »

Draco lui tira les cheveux en arrière et lui mit une gifle magistrale. « T'AS ENTENDU CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE, PUTAIN DE MERDE ? Y'A PLUS RIEN ! RIEN !! »

« JE SUIS SURE QU'IL T'EN RESTE ! T'AS TOUJOURS UN SACHET DE SECOURS ! TU DIS CA PARCE QUE TU VEUX LE GARDER POUR TOI ! T'ES QU'UN SALE EGOISTE ! ALLEZ, DONNE-M'EN ! »

« Va te faire foutre, Granger, tu es complètement flippée. » Il lui jeta un regard méprisant.

Tandis qu'il tournait les talons, Hermione brandit sa baguette dans sa direction. « Accio, sachet ! »

Rien ne se passa et il se retourna avec un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres. « Tu es pathétique ».

« NON ! C'est toi qui es pathétique, Draco ! Tu espères garder ton dernier sachet pour toi tout seul ! Tu n'es qu'un sale JUNKIE ! »

Le sourire de Draco disparut instantanément. « MOI ? Un junkie ? Et toi alors, tu t'es vue ? Tu crois que t'es quoi, toi ? »

« Moi j'arrête quand je veux. »

Draco éclata d'un rire sarcastique et fit mine de s'éloigner.

« Alors c'est vrai, il reste plus rien ? », gémit Hermione, les yeux larmoyants.

Il secoua la tête. « Et on est pas prêts d'en revoir … »

« Pourquoi ça ? », grogna Hermione.

Il lui tendit le morceau de papier qu'il tenait à la main. Hermione le prit et plissa les yeux pour le lire. L'encre avait bavé tellement il avait serré la lettre entre ses doigts.

_Draco,_

_Inutile de te dire que nous sommes déçus. Ton père laisse Dumbledore décider de ce qu'il va faire de toi, en attendant la punition que tu recevras en rentrant pour les vacances. Sache que nous avons bloqué ton compte à Gringotts, tu ne peux plus rien retirer et nous avons demandé aux Aurors de nous renvoyer l'argent que tu avais à l'école. Toute sortie à Pré-au-Lard est interdite. _

_Nous espérons que tu pourras t'en sortir seul, sinon il ne sera plus question que tu remettes les pieds au Manoir._

_Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy._

« Merde … je suis désolée, Draco », marmonna Hermione en pinçant l'arète de son nez avec son pouce et son index. Mais elle aurait été incapable de dire si ce geste était pour montrer qu'elle était vraiment désolée ou si c'était pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur dans sa boîte cranienne.

Il lui arracha le papier des mains sans rien dire.

A ce moment-là, ils entendirent le portrait se refermer et levèrent la tête. Rogue et Dumbledore se tenaient devant eux, l'air sombre. À leurs pieds, se trouvaient des bouteilles de vin bon marché, et une réserve de pain et d'eau.

« Professeurs ? Que… »

« Taisez-vous Miss Granger. Vous avez tous les deux un problème grave et nous allons le régler. Ce sera difficile, nous le savons, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Si cette méthode échoue, nous serons contraints de vous renvoyer de l'école pour vous faire hospitaliser à Ste-Mangouste, dans l'aile de psychiatrie … »

Draco baissa la tête et soupira. Mais Hermione semblait ne pas vouloir coopérer. « Je n'ai aucun problème », dit-elle, sèchement en toisant les deux hommes. « Draco en a un, ça, c'est sûr, mais en ce qui me concerne, je vais parfaitement bien. »

Rogue ricana mais s'arrêta net devant le regard que lui lança Dumbledore. « Je ne veux pas vous écouter, Miss Granger, vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal. Vous êtes sous influence. Nous allons vous guérir. »

« CESSEZ DE ME PARLER COMME A UNE GAMINE DE 3 ANS ! », glapit Hermione.

Un silence lourd retomba dans la salle commune. Draco échangeait des regards gênés avec les professeurs tandis qu'Hermione se remettait à saigner du nez.

« Vous resterez enfermés là, le temps qu'il faudra », fit Dumbledore en reculant vers le portrait. « Nous avons ôté toute forme de drogue de vos locaux, nous ne vous laisserons que ce pain, cette eau et cet alcool pour quand la douleur sera trop forte. Rationnez-vous. Et bonne chance. »

« Minute », fit Hermione avec grossièreté. « Douleur il n'y a, que si dépendance il y avait. Or je n'ai pas ce problème, je ne dois pas être enfermée ici. Je dois suivre mes cours et… »

« Taisez-vous ! », siffla Rogue. « On ne rouvrira cette porte que lorsque vous serez totalement sevrés. Ensuite, vous serez placés sous haute surveillance, tous les deux. »

Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce et scellèrent le portrait avec un sortilège puissant.

Hermione se jeta sur le portrait pour essayer de l'ouvrir. Mais en vain. « SALOPARDS ! », hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons. « JE VOUS DETESTE ! JE VOUS DETESTE ! »

« Je crois qu'ils ont compris », murmura Draco avec une grimace.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Draco ? », demanda Hermione qui commençait à paniquer.

« Attendre. Supporter les prochains jours. Profiter de cette occasion pour s'en sortir définitivement. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas et regarda les sacs laissés par Dumbledore sur le tapis. « Pourquoi ils nous ont laissé du vin ? C'est de la piquette en plus … », dit-elle avec une grimace.

Draco soupira. « C'est la seule chose qui fera passer les migraines et la douleur … »

« Quelle douleur ? »

Il fourra les mains dans ses poches. « Lorsque chacun des pores de ta peau semblera cracher son trop plein de drogue, lorsque la fièvre et les migraines te laisseront à poil sur le carrelage de ta salle de bains, baignant dans ta gerbe, alors la seule chose qui te fera oublier à quel point tu te sens sale et à quel point tu souffres, ce sera le vin. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. « Non. Non. Ils ne peuvent pas nous faire subir ça. C'est pas humain. C'est pas humain », répéta-t-elle comme pour s'en convaincre.

« Justement à leurs yeux, nous ne sommes plus des humains, mais des animaux, régis par le plus vil instinct qui puisse exister. Tu dois l'accepter. C'est ce qu'on est. »

Hermione se traîna jusqu'aux étagères contenant ses livres. « Je vais lire. Ça m'occupera l'esprit et peut-être que le temps passera plus vite. »

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique. « C'est ça. On verra bien. Ce qui est sûr c'est que je vais en baver bien plus que toi … »

Hermione leva la tête. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Draco fit une grimace. « Ca fait trois jours que je tourne à l'héro pour oublier ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Et y'a rien de pire que le sevrage de l'héroïne. »

Hermione éclata d'un rire méchant. « Ca te va bien, les longs discours sur les dangers de la coke ! 'Hermione t'as au moins pris 8 rails dans la journée, c'est pas bien !' 'Hermione, tu es une junkie !' 'Hermione tu as un problème !' Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, Malfoy. »

5h du matin ; septième heure enfermés.

Hermione se leva de son lit et grimaça. La migraine ne la quittait plus, et elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle transpirait abondamment et avant l'impression de sentir le cadavre. Elle décida d'aller se rafraîchir dans la salle de bains.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. Draco était assis sur le carrelage, près des toilettes, les bras posés sur la cuvette.

« Ca va ? », demanda-t-elle.

La seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut le bruit écoeurant d'une autre salve de vomissements.

« Ok … », marmonna-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Draco s'arrêta de vomir et se traîna sur le sol jusqu'à un verre d'eau et une serviette. Il but quelques gorgées pour se rincer la bouche et s'essuya avec la serviette, qu'il rejeta à terre. Puis il se coucha sur le carrelage frais, en position fœtale. Hermione s'approcha de lui, tira la chasse d'eau au passage, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle passa une main moite sur le front bouillant et trempé du blond et repoussa ses cheveux poisseux de sueur sur son crâne pour dégager ses yeux. Il tremblait, le contour de ses yeux était d'un rouge violacé tandis que le reste de son visage était d'une pâleur cireuse et maladive.

« J'ai soif … », souffla Draco, en lui jetant un regard hagard. Hermione hocha la tête et lui tendit le verre d'eau. Il se redressa un peu et but, avant de se rallonger. Mais cette-fois il posa la tête sur les genoux d'Hermione, tandis que celle-ci lui caressait le front, inquiète. _C'est ça qui m'attend, aussi ? Je vais subir ça ?_

« Je les hais … », souffla Draco en serrant les poings. Hermione sortit de ses pensées et baissa les yeux sur le blond fébrile.

« Quoi ? »

« Rogue … D-Dumbledore … le M-ministère … MES PARENTS ! Je les hais tous ! Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! Tous ces connards ! J'abandonne ! Je veux sortir ! JE VEUX SORTIR ! »

« Calme-toi, merde, Draco ! Rappelle-toi tout à l'heure quand tu disais que tu voulais t'en sortir, profiter de l'occasion pour tout arrêter, tu-

« DES CONNERIES ! », hurla-t-il au nez d'Hermione, exhalant une odeur putride de vomi. Hermione fit la grimace mais se souvint qu'elle aussi ne devait pas sentir la rose.

« Il faut qu'on sorte de là … », reprit Draco, qui s'était mis à se frotter le bras droit avec la main gauche, frénétiquement, comme pour se réchauffer, bien qu'il fasse déjà une chaleur torride à l'intérieur de cet épiderme pâle. « On a besoin d'une dose, une dernière … pour pouvoir tenir … après c'est fini … mais on peut pas arrêter comme ça d'un coup, hein Hermione ? On peut pas … C'est pas bien … On va avoir trop mal … ils ont pas le droit de faire ça … ils ont pas le droit… »

Il s'arrêta net et se redressa, avant de plonger vers les toilettes. Nouveaux vomissements. L'odeur devint insoutenable dans la pièce sans fenêtres. Hein ? Minute … il y avait une fenêtre avant ! Hermione se précipita vers le mur où se trouvait autrefois une immense baie vitrée.

« Ils ont condamné la fenêtre… », marmonna Draco en reprenant son souffle. « Cherche pas … j'ai déjà tout essayé. »

_Putain de merde …_

1er jour, 9 heures du matin, 11ème heure enfermés.

Hermione déboucha la première bouteille de vin. Le bouchon fit un bruit très agréable en sortant, mais étrangement, ce petit bruit à connotation festive ne parvenait pas à la rassurer. Elle remplit un verre qu'elle porta à Draco, toujours allongé sur le carrelage de la salle de bains. Elle ne pouvait plus rester auprès de lui tout le temps. Il avait commencé à avoir la diarrhée et l'air vicié par les odeurs d'excréments qui emplissait la salle de bains la rendait malade elle aussi.

Mais peut-être était-ce également les premiers effets qui se manifestaient …

Hermione secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit, mais grimaça. Elle avait l'impression que son cou ne pouvait plus supporter le poids de sa tête. Tout son corps semblait comme ankylosé, à bout de forces, fatigué de vivre. En temps normal, elle aurait prit un rail pour se requinquer mais maintenant …

Hermione commençait à se détester d'avoir saigné du nez. Elle détestait ce corps qui avait révélé sa faiblesse à tous et les avait trahis. Elle détestait le professeur Rogue pour l'avoir énervée au dîner. C'était de sa faute si elle avait saigné du nez. Mensonge. Mais cela faisait un bien fou de rejeter la faute sur un tiers.

Elle détestait Dumbledore et sa morale à la con. Si ce vieux salaud s'était un peu plus défoncé le crâne dans sa jeunesse, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu régler ça à l'amiable … et ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui.

Elle détestait ses parents pour l'avoir mise au monde. Elle détestait les Weasleys pour avoir mis Ron au monde. Elle détestait Voldemort, qui n'avait pas été foutu de finir le boulot et tuer un nourrisson.

Hermione en voulait à la terre entière et surtout à elle-même.

1er jour, midi, 14ème heure.

Hermione venait de vomir. Sa migraine était si forte qu'elle n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir un quelconque contrôle sur son corps. Tant bien que mal, elle réussit à prendre Draco, titubant, dans ses bras et à le déshabiller. Délicatement, elle lui ôta sa chemise, son pantalon, son boxer, ses chaussettes et fourra le tout dans la panière à linge sale. Puis elle se déshabilla à son tour avant de tourner les robinets d'eau chaude. Mais pas trop de savon. La seule idée de sentir une odeur trop forte lui donnait envie de vomir à nouveau. Et après tout, ils se préoccuperaient de leur odeur plus tard, lorsqu'ils auraient fini de se retourner comme des gants de toilettes.

Elle saisit Draco par le dessous des bras et le fit glisser dans la baignoire avant de s'y installer à son tour. Elle prit une petite serviette, la plongea dans l'eau et s'en servit pour éponger le front moite de Draco qui sourit faiblement.

« Comment tu te sens, Mione ? », articula-t-il dans un souffle.

« Mal. J'ai l'impression que je vais crever. Et toi ? », répondit-elle sur le même ton épuisé.

« Je me demande encore d'où peuvent sortir tous les trucs que je dégueule … »

Hermione esquissa un faible sourire et tressaillit, avant de se plier en deux en grimaçant.

« J'ai mal au ventre … », gémit-elle en s'adossant contre le rebord de la baignoire.

« C'est rien … », chuchota Draco en caressant son front. « Ca va passer … »

« Quand ? », gémit Hermione. Lorsqu'elle vit son regard hésitant, elle le supplia. « Mens-moi. »

« Bientôt », répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

1er jour, minuit, 26ème heure.

« Draco, j'ai mal partout … », haleta Hermione en tenant son ventre à deux mains. « J'en peux plus … j'ai mal … »

« La ferme ! », grogna Draco en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. « Moi aussi j'ai mal, alors arrête de geindre. »

Hermione se tut, les larmes aux yeux. Était-ce des larmes ou des gouttes de sueur ? Elle ne savait pas. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle voulut aller chercher du pain mais trébucha sur la bouteille de vin vide – la première – qui se brisa. Elle poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'un morceau de verre alla se planter entre deux orteils.

« MEEEEEERDE ! », hurla-t-elle, folle de rage, en retirant le morceau de verre pour le jeter contre un mur. Des gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le sol et elle les regarda s'étaler, comme fascinée.

« Si je saigne … je meurs … je sentirai plus rien … je serai bien … je-

Draco attrapa sa main et la força à baisser les yeux sur lui. « Ne fais pas ça. Pas tant que je suis là. On s'en sort tous les deux ou pas du tout … »

« Ah, ça y est, tu t'es remis aux beaux discours ! Tu faisais moins le fier, tout à l'heure, quand tu te chiais au froc, sale connard. Bien sûr, maintenant, avec les deux tiers d'une bouteille de vin dans le foie, la vie est de nouveau plus belle ! Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite. »

Il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. « Non, je suis égoïste. Parce que je sais que si tu meurs, je n'aurai pas la force de continuer cet enfer tout seul. »

2ème jour, midi, 38ème heure.

La migraine d'Hermione s'était quelque peu apaisée grâce au vin. Ils venaient de terminer la deuxième bouteille. Draco avait l'air mieux, lui aussi, mais jusqu'à quand ? Il rompit un peu de pain et le lui tendit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire après ? », demanda Hermione en se passant une serviette fraîche sur le visage pour éponger sa sueur.

« Après ça, tu veux dire ? »

Elle hocha la tête sous la serviette. « Oui. »

Draco mordit dans son bout de pain et le mâcha mollement, avec dégoût. Plus rien n'avait de goût. Ni le pain, ni le vin. Quelle merde.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Il faudra qu'on reste ensemble », souffla Hermione. « Pour faire face. »

« A quoi ? »

« Aux gens dehors, à ceux qu'on a déçus, à ce monde pourri, à l'ennui, à tout ce qui nous a poussé à être comme ça … »

« Foutaises … on est comme ça, parce qu'on l'a voulu », cracha Draco, dont la vision se troublait à nouveau. Il allait bientôt recommencer à vomir.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle pensa à ses parents qui devaient être tellement déçus, aux Gryffondors qui ne lui faisaient plus confiance, à Harry qu'elle avait perdu pour toujours, à Ron qui croupissait en Enfer et réalisa une chose : la seule personne qu'elle pourrait supporter d'avoir à ses côtés en sortant serait Draco. Personne d'autre ne pourrait mieux comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber … Draco ? », chuchota-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de vin. « Le monde me parait si cruel, si dangereux sans toi à mes côtés … »

« Il faudra pourtant te débrouiller un jour ou l'autre. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour m'occuper de toi, Granger … »

Hermione grimaça et but une autre gorgée. Les migraines reprenaient le dessus.

« De quoi tu as peur au juste ? », demanda Draco.

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Des tentations, des pervers qui voudraient abuser de moi, de replonger, de m'ennuyer si je reprends une vie 'normale', de redevenir celle que j'étais avant de te connaître … »

« Et quel mal y avait-il à être cette fille ? », demanda-t-il interloqué.

« J'étais naïve, obsédée par la réussite scolaire, je refusais de voir le mal autour de moi, même chez mes propres amis. Sans toi, je crois que je me serais laissée faire … j'aurais laissé Harry et Ron me faire du mal car j'aurais été persuadée que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'il me fasse subir cela. »

« Je suis sûr que non », fit Draco en prenant sa main. « Mais si tu tiens vraiment à te laisser faire pour de vilaines choses à l'avenir … appelle-moi … », acheva-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il allait éclater de rire mais son sourire se figea. Il se leva précipitamment et se rua vers les toilettes.

« Pas tout de suite, si tu le veux bien », plaisanta Hermione, un peu grisée par le vin, tout en prenant une gorgée à la bouteille.

3ème jour, midi, 62ème heure.

Hermione observa son reflet dans la glace de la salle de bains. Ses joues avaient repris quelques couleurs, mais son teint restait légèrement cireux malgré tout. Enfin, les nausées avaient cessé. Ne subsistaient que quelques crampes d'estomac, un peu de diarrhée occasionnelle, et parfois une migraine. Le plus dur était passé. Elle était tout de même soulagée de n'avoir pas été plus loin dans son expérience avec la drogue. Car Draco était encore dans un état plus que passable.

Elle décida de se laver entièrement pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de vomi et d'excréments qui émanait d'elle depuis trois jours. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la baignoire, quelques minutes plus tard, elle enfila des vêtements propres (_Ô joie, ô bonheur !_) et se rendit au chevet de Draco.

« Ma petite infirmière, te revoilà », souffla Draco depuis son lit, où il gisait, fiévreux.

Hermione sourit et lui posa une serviette fraîche sur le visage. « Comment tu te sens ? », risqua-t-elle, bien qu'ayant déjà une idée de la réponse.

« Super. J'ai dû perdre 5 kilos, vomir l'équivalent de dix ans de gueules de bois, le tout avec une fièvre de cheval, je me suis jamais senti aussi mieux », railla-t-il.

« Je vois que tu fais à nouveau de l'humour, c'est que tu ne dois pas être dans un si mauvais état que ça … », soupira Hermione, épuisée.

« Et toi ? »

Hermione regarda en direction du visage de Draco, planqué sous la serviette mouillée. « Mieux, merci. »

« Je m'en doutais. Tu sens bon. On fait l'amour ? », fit soudain Draco d'une petite voix.

Hermione éclata de rire. « Peut-être. Quand tu te seras débarrassé de cette odeur nauséabonde qui te suit partout. »

« Aucun respect des patients dans cet établissement. J'irai me plaindre à votre patron, jeune fille », marmonna-t-il.

« Compte là-dessus », fit Hermione avant de déposer un léger baiser sur la serviette, à l'endroit de ses lèvres.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, le portrait de la salle commune s'ouvrit, alors qu'Hermione feuilletait un livre devant la cheminée. Draco s'était endormi d'épuisement dans sa chambre, et elle avait décidé de se plonger dans son manuel de Potions, histoire de rattraper son retard. Mais son estomac criait famine, si bien qu'elle fut incapable de se concentrer et lisait la même page depuis un bon quart d'heure lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Dumbledore apparut, suivi de Rogue et de Mme Pomfresh. Dumbledore arborait un sourire chaleureux, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup plus que le regard froid et dur qu'il lui avait adressé trois jours plus tôt, lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés.

« Miss Granger ? Bonjour ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? », demanda-t-il, tandis que Mme Pomfresh se précipitait sur elle pour l'ausculter, prendre sa tension et sa température.

« Bien ! », fit Hermione avec un sourire gêné. « J'ai faim. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune et il frappa deux fois dans ses mains. Un plateau apparut sur la table basse, débordant de victuailles. « Bon appétit », dit-il tandis qu'Hermione se jetait dessus avec avidité.

« Où est Mr Malfoy ? », s'enquit Rogue en balayant la pièce du regard.

« Fil dvort encvor », répondit Hermione, la bouche pleine de frites.

« Pardon ? », fit Rogue avec une grimace de dégoût. Hermione avala sa bouchée, fit passer le tout avec une gorgée d'eau et reprit.

« Il a réussi à s'endormir il y a quelques heures. Il a eu beaucoup plus de mal que moi pendant ces trois jours. Mais il va mieux … je crois. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils, se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco et s'enferma dedans, avec Mme Pomfresh sur les talons, armée de son attirail d'infirmière.

Un silence pesant tomba dans la salle commune. Hermione sentait que sa relation avec le directeur avait souffert de cet incident. Elle pouvait presque sentir l'absence de confiance qui régnait à présent entre eux.

« Je suis fier de vous, Miss Granger. »

Hermione se retourna et scruta Dumbledore avec des yeux ronds.

« Je suis fier de vous et je voudrais l'être encore pour longtemps, ne me décevez pas, d'accord ? »

Hermione ne savait quoi répondre. Le fait que le directeur puisse encore espérer quoi que ce soit d'elle, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, était effarant. « D'accord », répondit-elle. « Draco et moi ferons de notre mieux. On s'en sortira. C'est promis. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et se retira, laissant Hermione avec une nouvelle lueur d'espoir naissant dans son cœur.

**Bon, voilà pour cette fois. Je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre … j'ai trop galéré pour l'écrire, pas d'inspi, pas d'idées, pas de mots assez forts pour décrire ce que je voulais faire passer. Mais c'était un chapitre nécessaire pour que l'histoire puisse reprendre son cours et que les personnages aient une nouvelle vision des choses pour continuer leur aventure. J'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu ^^ et que vous n'avez pas trop la haine d'avoir attendu tout ce temps !**

**R&R, pliz !!!**

**Gros bisous à tous,**

**Xérès !!**


	11. Chapter 11

A Celui Que J'ai Perdu Deux Fois

**Les Bla-Blas de Xérès : Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà ! Bon, suite à quelques petites remarques (très justifiées) dans vos reviews, je vais enfin vous révéler POURQUOI (notez bien que j'insiste sur le Pourquoi) je mets tellement de temps à publier mes chapitres …. Eh bien voilà : **

**Je suis en master …. :'( **

**Plus sérieusement, je m'excuse auprès de vous tous pour l'attente mais je tiens à dire que cette fic aura une fin (je ne suis pas du genre à ne pas terminer ce que j'ai commencé), elle ne sera pas abandonnée, il faut juste patienter. J'ai pas mal de travail en ce moment (un mémoire de traduction à rendre, une base de données terminologiques à créer, des bouquins à savoir par cœur …) et mon esprit n'est pas vraiment à l'écriture … Mais je fais des efforts, pour vous, mes lecteurs adorés ^^.**

**Bon, et maintenant, les réponses aux reviews avant de passer à ……. L'histoire !!**

**Gros bisous !**

**Réponses aux Reviews : **

**Merci à AleksandriaO20, Malfoy4Ever, Samuraideeper67, Ayalyne, Nini, Caella, Aurélie Malfoy, Belluci, Lilith Samael, Andréanne, Lilie, France Malfoy, Kitsune-Maeda, Tigrou 375, Kalhya, Maudealya, Serpentard forever, Chuis en grand kif, Trop cool, Yuuri-x, Anonyme-angel, Coco.**

**Fiind-lOve : ce qui est chouette dans ce chapitre, c'est que même tout puant et en sueur, il reste encore super beau ( bon, bien sûr faut imaginer …) Non ? Non ? … Quoi je suis la seule à penser ça ???? Lol.**

**Brume Froide : Lol, je voudrais préciser que l'incident du « J'ai jamais » est vraiment arrivé. C'était bien drôle, d'ailleurs … Lol. Merci pour tes reviews, c'est sympa d'accueillir de nouvelles têtes dans notre club ^^**

**Night_Butterfly83 : Ouah, bonne chance pour ta première année de médecine et courage ! (Il paraît que les deux premières années sont les plus dures alors une fois ce cap passé, à toi les patients par milliers et les diplômes au mur !) En tout cas, c'est tout le mal que je te souhaite … ;)**

Chapitre 11 : Money makes the world go round …

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et apprécia la brise fraîche sur son visage. Après avoir fini le repas apporté par Dumbledore, elle avait voulu rejoindre Draco dans sa chambre, mais Rogue montait la garde tandis que Mme Pomfresh lui prodiguait les derniers soins qu'elle jugeait nécessaires. Hermione avait alors décidé d'aller se promener près du lac, en prenant bien soin d'éviter un maximum d'élèves.

La traversée du château relevait du parcours du combattant. Elle dût se cacher, plonger à terre, glisser, se figer dans chaque recoin, à chaque virage, guetter, épier, observer, tendre l'oreille, pour ne pas croiser la moindre personne. La seule présence qu'elle toléra fut Miss Teigne qui vint miauler entre ses jambes dans l'escalier principal.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Hermione courut vers le lac, se faufila entre deux buissons et s'assit. Elle baissa la tête et contempla son reflet, perturbé par les ondulations des eaux sombres du lac. Elle avait une tête à faire peur. Dégoûtée, elle cessa de se regarder et reporta son attention vers le château de Poudlard, un peu plus haut sur sa gauche. Arpenter ses couloirs serait un peu plus aisé lorsque Draco serait à nouveau avec elle. À deux, ils supporteraient mieux les ragots, les moqueries, les regards dégoûtés ou pleins de pitié.

Hermione prit alors conscience que sa vie de jeune fille 'clean' ne tenait qu'à un fil. Draco. Sans lui, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de continuer. Elle frissonna et serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Sans lui, elle n'aurait pas la force de vivre.

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione et Draco étaient totalement remis de leurs enfers respectifs. Ils avaient même le droit de reprendre une vie normale, à la condition (fixée par Dumbledore) de consulter Mme Pomfresh chaque jour à 17h pour faire un rapport de leur journée.

Draco n'en avait pas vraiment vu l'utilité au début, mais plus les jours passaient, plus leur discussion quotidienne avec la guérisseuse lui parut justifiée. En effet, il s'agissait de partager leurs angoisses de replonger, les moments de stress, et trouver des solutions pour ne pas recommencer à se droguer.

Il leur fallait « accepter de s'ennuyer ». Accepter le fait que les mauvais moments passent moins vite quand on n'est pas speed. Accepter la vie morose et affreusement normale des autres êtres humains. Accepter d'avoir une vie de merde, en gros.

Draco s'était toujours demandé comment faisaient les gens sans drogue, ni alcool. Il s'était toujours dit que les gens « clean » ne l'étaient uniquement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour se payer leurs fixs et il les méprisait.

Apprendre à poser un regard différent sur autrui. Tel était le but principal de cette « thérapie » en compagnie de Pomfresh.

Il était loin de penser que les progrès qu'il faisait seraient bientôt mis à rude épreuve.

ooooo

Draco froissa d'un geste rageur la lettre que venait de lui apporter un hibou, et la jeta sur la table de Serpentard. Quelques regards curieux se tournèrent vers lui mais personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit.

Depuis sa désintox, le peu d'amis qu'il avait l'évitaient, ne voulant pas être éclaboussés par l'affaire, et les autres le méprisaient ou craignaient un accès de folie dû au manque. Seul Zabini restait fidèle au poste. Le brun regarda curieusement la boulette de papier qui avait été une lettre et tendit la main pour s'en emparer. Rapide comme l'éclair, Draco saisit sa fourchette et la planta sur la lettre, à deux centimètres des doigts de Zabini.

« Hey ! Non mais ça va pas, t'es fou ? », protesta le jeune homme.

Pour toute réponse, Draco lui adressa un regard noir et récupéra la précieuse lettre.

« Tu sais, tu as une langue, c'est fait pour parler. Ça serait toujours mieux que de te comporter en homme des cavernes, non ? »

Silence de Draco. Zabini continua dans sa lancée.

« Sérieux. Tu t'es vu ? Moi Draco, moi avoir fourchette ! Moi défendre mon territoire ! »

Le blond le fusilla du regard, mais un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « La ferme, Blaise. »

« Ah, tu vois, c'est déjà mieux ! », railla le brun. « C'est quoi cette lettre ? »

« Rien… », commença Draco. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, s'assura que personne n'écoutait et se pencha vers son ami. « C'est S. Tu sais, celui qui me fournissait. J'ai comme qui dirait pas fini de payer mes dettes. »

« Oh », fit Blaise, dont le regard s'éclairait d'une lueur de compréhension. « Combien tu lui dois ? »

« Beaucoup. Mais ne dis rien à Hermione surtout-

« Hey, salut Gryffy ! Comment tu vas ! », s'écria Blaise en voyant Hermione s'installer à leur table, ce qui lui valut quelques regards noirs de certains Serpentards.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas me dire ? », grogna Hermione en se servant une tasse de café.

Bonk !

La jeune fille sursauta et vit que Malfoy venait de se taper la tête contre la table.

« Rien … Laisse tomber, tu veux ? »

« Draco a des dettes avec son dealer », s'exclama joyeusement Blaise, qui sourit de toutes ses dents à Hermione.

« Connard », marmonna Draco, dont la tête était toujours pressée contre la table.

Hermione rendit son sourire à Blaise avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Draco.

« Ca va aller », le rassura-t-elle. « Tu as de quoi payer, non ? »

Draco lui jeta un regard qui en disait long.

« Non ? », répéta Hermione, mal à l'aise.

« Je n'ai plus rien ici, et mes parents ont bloqué mon compte à Gringott's. »

« Il est dans la merde », résuma Blaise.

« Hé », protesta Draco. « Je suis là, je te rappelle. »

Hermione croqua dans une pomme, avala sa bouchée et sourit. « Si tu veux, je pourrai payer. Je n'ai pas grand-chose, mais de toute façon tu me rembourseras quand tu pourras. »

« Impossible », marmonna Draco en détournant le regard.

Hermione et Blaise haussèrent un sourcil. « Comment ça ? », s'enquit Hermione. « Pourquoi impossible ? »

« Impossible sauf bien sûr si tu as 7000 Gallions à me donner avant 48 heures », lâcha Draco qui perdait patience.

Le silence retomba. Hermione, les yeux écarquillés, regardait Blaise qui, la bouche grande ouverte, dévisageait Draco comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

Un ange passa, personne ne bougea. Draco poussa un soupir agacé :

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Blaise, ou on va nous prendre pour deux grosses tar-«

« 7000 GALLIONS ? », s'égosilla Hermione, qui venait de reprendre ses esprits.

De nombreux élèves se retournèrent dans leur direction et Draco se tassa sur son siège.

« Vas-y, mais crie plus fort ! Je crois que Dumbledore et quelques Pouffsouffles n'ont pas bien entendu- AÏE !! »

Hermione venait de lui assener une claque sur le haut du crâne. « Et tu trouves encore le moyen de plaisanter ?! », glapit-elle. Elle avait baissé le ton, mais sa voix était devenue trois fois plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire. Draco grimaça.

En face d'eux, Blaise éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Rapide comme l'éclair, Hermione saisit sa fourchette et la planta dans la table, à quelques millimètres de ses doigts.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous avez un problème avec les fourchettes tous les deux !!! », hurla-t-il, furieux. Il se leva de table et partit, non sans avoir jeté au couple un regard mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? », demanda Hermione à Draco.

Draco secoua la tête. « Oublie. C'est un truc de mecs. »

oooo

« Et donc, il lui doit 7000 Gallions … », acheva Hermione avec une grimace.

Pansy Parkinson haussa un sourcil et fixa un long moment la brunette, incrédule.

« Tu déconnes ? »

Hermione secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Pansy soupira et se tassa dans le sofa de la salle commune de Serpentard. Théodore Nott, assis à côté d'elle regarda Hermione d'un air inquiet.

« Pour quand est-ce qu'il les lui faut ? », demanda-t-il.

« On a deux jours. Après quoi, Blaise ira porter l'argent à Pré-au-Lard et si tout se passe bien, on entendra plus jamais parler de lui. Du dealer, pas de Blaise … »

Pansy ricana.

« Le plus dur c'est de trouver le fric … », marmonna Théodore.

Un silence pesant s'installa, tandis que tous réfléchissaient à un moyen de récolter des fonds. Quand soudain, ô miracle, Pansy eut une idée.

« JE SAIS ! », s'écria-t-elle. « On va organiser un Dracothon !! »

Nouveau silence. Théo et Hermione relevèrent la tête et fixèrent le visage rayonnant de la jeune fille. Soudain, celui d'Hermione s'éclaira aussi.

« Mais oui bien sûr !! Pansy, tu es géniale ! »

« De quoi vous parlez ? », fit Théodore en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est un truc que j'ai vu chez les Moldus. Ça s'appelle le Téléthon ! Télé parce que … bah, ça passe à la télévision et … »

« Thon parce que y'a que des moches ? », hasarda Théo, qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

Hermione éclata de rire.

« Non, rien à voir … C'est une émission où les gens donnent de l'argent pour financer la recherche sur des maladies … », expliqua Pansy.

« Mais quel rapport avec les thons ? », s'énerva Théo tandis qu'Hermione redoublait d'éclats de rire.

Pansy s'impatientait. « Le suffixe –thon fait penser à des sports. Comme dans mara-thon. OK ? »

« Mare à thons ? », répéta Théodore, sans comprendre.

« Oui, marathon, pourquoi tu répètes ce que je dis ? », demanda Pansy.

Théodore se renfrogna. Il n'avait toujours rien compris.

« Ton idée est excellente, Pansy. On pourrait organiser des activités, genre fête foraine et tout l'argent reviendrait à Draco ! », s'écria Hermione, en frappant dans ses mains.

« Récolter des fonds pour payer un dealer de came ? Ca, c'est moral ! », grogna Théodore.

Le silence retomba.

"T'as raison, Théo. On peut pas faire ça. Les profs ne voudront jamais », marmonna Hermione, maussade.

« Secouez-vous un peu ! », râla Pansy. « Moi, je suis persuadée que ça peut marcher ! En plus, si on récolte plus d'argent qu'il n'en faut, on pourra organiser un bal à l'école ou un truc du genre !! »

Hermione sourit. « Tu as raison, ça ne tuera personne d'essayer … »

Elle avait tort …

oooo

« Miss Parkinson, votre idée est excellente ! », s'exclama le professeur Dumbledore lorsque la Serpentard lui eût exposé son idée.

« Hum hum », entendit-on près de la porte.

Hermione, Pansy et McGonagall se retournèrent, tandis que Dumbledore se penchait sur son bureau, et tous dévisagèrent l'intrus.

Le professeur Rogue croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa un sourcil narquois.

« Monsieur le directeur, si je puis me permettre, vous n'allez tout de même pas autoriser ces petites écervelées à faire payer aux élèves les dettes douteuses de Mr Malfoy ?! »

Hermione fusilla Rogue du regard et se retourna vers Dumbledore, dont les yeux bleus pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Allons, Séverus, si nous dépassons la somme espérée, ces jeunes filles organiseront un bal … Vous aimez les bals, Séverus ? », minauda Dumbledore.

McGonagall jeta un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-méprisant à Rogue et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le professeur de Métamorphose en robe de bal affriolante à dentelles. Rogue sentit un frisson d'horreur glisser le long de son dos.

« Non, Monsieur le Directeur, je déteste ça », gronda-t-il en tentant de chasser cette image de son esprit.

« Professeur », reprit Hermione. « Les élèves de Poudlard ont bien besoin d'une distraction après tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette année. Si en plus, cela peut nous permettre de sauver quelqu'un qui se donne du mal pour reprendre une vie saine, je ne vois pas où est le mal. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, Miss Granger ! », déclara le directeur avec un large sourire. « Avez-vous réfléchi aux activités que votre manifestation pourrait proposer ? »

Le silence retomba et les professeurs regardèrent, interloqués, les deux jeunes filles échanger un regard diabolique.

Ooooo

« HORS DE QUESTION !! », hurla Draco, les yeux écarquillés.

« Mais enfin, Drakychou, je pensais pourtant que ça ne te dérangerais en aucun cas de tenir ce stand !! », gémit Pansy.

« C'est vrai, tu passes déjà ton temps à rouler des pelles à toutes les nanas de l'école. Là, en plus, tu serais payé pour ça ! », railla Blaise.

Draco lui jeta un coussin de la salle commune à la figure, et Blaise éclata de rire.

« JE. NE. TIENDRAI. PAS. LE. STAND. DE. BISOUX ! », s'égosilla-t-il en tapant du pied.

« Draco », fit Théodore d'une voix très sérieuse. « Tu te rends compte du nombre de nanas qui sont prêtes à payer 3 Gallions pour t'embrasser ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? »

« Oui », renchérit Blaise. « Et pense à ce qu'elles seraient prêtes à payer pour avoir plus que ça … »

Pansy éclata de rire.

« Merci Blaise, mais il n'est pas question ici de monter un réseau de prostitution à Poudlard … », grogna Hermione. « Draco, franchement, ça ne devrait pas te mettre dans cet état là, tu les as déjà toutes embrassées au moins une fois, de toute façon … »

« OUI ! MAIS PAS LES THONS ! Alors que là, rien ne pourra les arrêter !! », gémit-il.

« Aaaah, c'est pour ça que ça s'appelle Dracothon ?? », s'exclama Blaise, qui venait d'avoir une révélation.

« A ta place, je ne lancerais pas le sujet des thons », lui souffla Théo avec une grimace.

« Allez tous vous faire foutre », grogna Draco en se mettant à bouder.

Pansy vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. « Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne durera qu'une petite journée … et c'est toujours moins pire que Blaise, qui va tenir le stand de la « cible »… »

« De quoi ? », fit Blaise. « C'est quoi ce truc ? Moi aussi je dois tenir un stand ? »

« Oui », répondit Hermione en regardant sur la liste qu'elle avait rédigée avec Pansy. « Tu es … assis sur une planche. Les gens payent 5 Gallions et on leur donne 5 balles. Si la balle touche la cible, la planche disparaît et tu tombes dans un grand bac plein d'eau … »

« QUOI ?? », s'égosilla Blaise, tandis que Draco éclatait de rire et lui faisait un doigt d'honneur. « Minute, c'est pas juste, pour quoi c'est moi qui dois faire ça ? Pourquoi on mettrait pas Crabbe ou Goyle sur la planche ? »

« Impossible », fit Pansy, très sérieuse. « Les gens auraient trop peur de faire tomber Crabbe ou Goyle à l'eau. Les représailles, tu comprends… Il nous fallait quelqu'un d'innofensif. »

Théo gloussa.

« Et lui, alors, il fait quoi ? », s'écria Blaise en montrant Théo du doigt.

Hermione consulta sa liste. « Théo … Théo … Théo … Ah, là ! Lui, il tient le stand de Bièraubeurre. »

« C'est pas juste », grogna Blaise. « Pourquoi je pourrais pas tenir un stand de bisous moi aussi ? »

« Blaise », fit Pansy qui commençait à s'impatienter. « On a VRAIMENT besoin d'argent, tu sais … »

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Ouf !! Près d'un an pour un chapitre !! Honte sur moi !!! Si vous saviez tout ce que j'ai traversé et qui m'a empêché d'écrire !! Partiels, travail d'été à l'usine, pannes d'inspiration et j'en passe ! Enfin, ça y est, j'ai retrouvé des idées et je pense terminer cette fic très bientôt (enfin, du moins je sais ce que je vais écrire et comment elle va se terminer !) Alors vous connaissez la musique : Read & Review !**

**Gros bisous à tous et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour l'attente !!! Je vous promets de ne plus recommencer. (Je suis une vilaine fifille, PUNISSEZ-MOI !)**

**Xérès !!**


	12. Chapter 12

A Celui Que J'ai Perdu Deux Fois

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : C'est avec conviction que je me lance dans l'écriture de ce nouveau chapitre et que je me dis : tu posteras le 12 avant la fin Octobre … Nous verrons plus tard si je m'y suis tenue … Je pense que ça devrait le faire, vu que ce chapitre sera relativement joyeux et que mon humeur est plus que légère en ce moment. Quoi de plus difficile que d'écrire du dark quand on est heureux ??? Enfin quand je repense au chapitre 11, je me dis que je ne peux pas faire plus débile (Cf : mare à thons), mais je m'en fous, je me suis bien marrée toute seule à l'écrire … :D**

**Disclaimer : Je l'oublie tout le temps, lui … Merci JK Rowling pour avoir inventé Harry !!!**

**Reviews : **

**Maudeayla : Tu as raison, je ne fais pas de description des personnages, mais on a tellement l'habitude de les voir en vrai (enfin, en film quoi) que j'oublie systématiquement de le faire … Je vais essayer d'y remédier ^^.**

**Loufoca : ET L'OSCAR DE LA PLUS LONGUE REVIEW EST DESTINE A … (*roulement de tambour*) … LOUFOCAAA ! Lol. J'ai rarement des reviews aussi longues et argumentées, ça fait plaisir. Je comprends que tu aies pu être choquée par le comportement de Ron et Harry mais (contrairement à toi, je pense) j'ai toujours trouvé que Harry était plutôt un anti-héros, un personnage geignard qui parvient toujours à ses fins un peu au hasard et jamais tout seul et Ron … bah, c'est Ron quoi… lol. J'ai toujours eu une préférence pour les Serpentards (et pour les mâles Malfoy, père et fils). Je regrette que JK Rowling n'ait pas plus développé ces personnages et les ait enfermés dans leurs rôles de méchants, racistes, etc … Ce sont aussi des humains, des enfants, des familles, pourquoi devraient-ils tous être prisonniers de leurs idéaux de sangs-Purs ? En ce qui concerne la désintoxication, tout le monde n'a pas les moyens ni le courage nécessaire pour aller à l'hosto (le regard des gens, le scandale, etc) et quand on fait ça chez soi, c'est une expérience violente et sale, avilissante et déshumanisante. Et je vois mal le bon Dumby envoyer ses chers élèves à Ste-Mangouste, et devant expliquer à tous les parents comment ça se fait qu'il y ait de la drogue à Poudlard. Laver son linge sale en public n'est pas bon pour la réputation d'une école et Dumby est un calculateur (comme nous avons pu le constater dans le tome 7 …) Toutes ses actions ne sont pas innocentes … en tous cas merci pour ta review ! Tu peux toujours essayer de présenter ce texte au bac de français (si tu l'as pas déjà passé) lol, ça fera un bon commentaire de texte … BISOUS !!**

**Un grand merci à Pussy, Hamataroo, Kriistal, FiInd-Love, Yuna usagi, Xjune, Coco, lilyRogue, Hermione 1888, Cha Darcy.**

**Vos reviews m'ont rassurée, la blague des « thons » n'a pas fait rire que moi ^^.**

Chapitre 12 : Le Dracothon …

Pansy, Hermione, Blaise, Théo et Draco, aidés des professeurs, s'acharnèrent toute la nuit à préparer les stands pour le Dracothon. À grands renforts de magie, des montagnes russes furent installées à la lisière de la forêt interdite, des stands de jeux divers furent dressés un peu partout autour de l'école et le terrain de Quidditch fut réquisitionné pour accueillir les différents stands de boissons et nourriture. À trois heures du matin, Hermione et Dumbledore envoyèrent par hibou des invitations aux parents d'élèves avec un ticket d'entrée par personne faisant office de Portoloin, qui les mènerait directement (et exceptionnellement pour cette journée) à Poudlard.

Et lorsque les familles s'éveillèrent ce samedi matin là, toutes furent ravies à l'idée de rejoindre leurs enfants et s'amuser avec eux pour une journée. Le plaisir était partagé par tous les élèves, qui avaient hâte d'accueillir leurs mères, pères, frères ou sœurs à l'école.

Tous ? Presque …

oOoOoOoOoOo

A neuf heures du matin, tous les organisateurs étaient sur le pied de guerre, prêts à accueillir les premiers arrivants. Qui ne tardèrent pas. Le professeur Flitwick, perché sur une chaise haute derrière un guichet, s'occupait d'accueillir et de récupérer les tickets d'entrée.

« Madame Bones ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Monsieur Finch-Fletchley, comment allez-vous ? Mon … Monsieur Ma… Malfoy co-co-co-

« Je suis ravi de vous voir aussi, Flitwick », grogna Lucius Malfoy d'une voix glaciale en fusillant le petit homme du regard. « Puis-je savoir où est mon fils … ? »

D'une main tremblante, Flitwick lui indiqua un point un peu plus haut, près de la grande roue. Lucius Malfoy, suivi de Narcissa, le remercia d'un hochement de tête sec et s'éloigna. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Flitwick le regarda s'éloigner et reprit son travail.

Lorsque Draco vit son père approcher, il faillit tomber de son tabouret. Il lança un regard paniqué à Blaise, assis sur sa planche de l'autre côté de l'allée, et celui-ci lui dit adieu de la main avec un sourire narquois.

« Draco, te voilà », le salua froidement son père en se postant devant son stand. « Je bloque ton compte à Gringott's et toi, tu fais l'aumône pour payer tes dettes ? »

Narcissa, debout près de son mari, fit la grimace.

« Je ne fais pas l'aumône, Père. Je veux juste régler cette histoire au plus vite et en même temps, je m'occupe … », marmonna Draco.

« Ca t'évite de penser à te droguer, c'est ça ? », lâcha Mr Malfoy avec mépris tandis que sa femme lui faisait signe de baisser d'un ton en regardant tout autour d'elle d'un air paniqué. « Au moins, tu ne fais pas le tapin », ricana son père.

Draco se renfrogna en pensant à ce qu'il ferait toute la journée. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Heureusement, sa mère vint à son secours. Elle contourna le stand et vint lui déposer un petit baiser sur le front. « Ne t'en fais pas, Lucius. Draco vas nous promettre de bien se tenir et d'être un bon garçon. Il ne tient pas à nous faire honte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco soupira. Il détestait que sa mère prenne ce ton avec lui. « Tout ira bien, maman. »

Sa mère le remercia d'un sourire et son père sembla se détendre quelque peu (si on peu imaginer Lucius Malfoy détendu …). « Alors, mon fils, quel stand tiens-tu aujourd'hui ? »

Comme Draco ne répondait pas, Lucius recula d'un pas et leva les yeux pour lire le panneau au-dessus de la tête de son fils. En lettres roses, et avec des cœurs à la place des « O », on pouvait lire : KISS DRACO !! 3 Gallions le bisou !!

Le visage de Lucius sembla se décomposer et lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau son fils, Draco crut qu'il allait l'étriper de ses propres mains. Sentant son mari prêt à exploser, Narcissa fouilla dans son sac, sortit trois gallions et les déposa dans le petit panier prévu à cet effet. « Regarde chéri, je suis sûre que ce ne sont que des bisous innocents. Comme ça ! » Elle prit la tête blonde de son fils entre ses mains et lui déposa un énorme bisou bien baveux sur la joue. Draco s'essuya immédiatement d'un air rageur.

« Maman !! », protesta-t-il, « pas devant les gens !! »

Comme Lucius semblait toujours pétrifié, Narcissa le prit par le bras et lui dit : « Viens, allons découvrir d'autres stands ! A plus tard, mon chéri ! », dit-elle en se retournant vers son fils pour lui adresser un clin d'œil.

Draco regarda ses parents s'éloigner, soulagé. Sa mère vivait vraiment dans un autre monde. Draco était pratiquement sûr que même s'il faisait brûler le Manoir et s'il donnait l'intégralité de la fortune des Malfoys à une œuvre caritative pour l'intégration des nés-moldus dans la société, elle continuerait à nier l'évidence et à le traiter comme un gros bébé.

De l'autre côté de l'allée, il vit Blaise ricaner. « Regarde, Draco, déjà trois Gallions, c'est le début de la fortune. »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quand il vit le visage de Blaise se teinter d'horreur. Il suivit son regard et vit la famille de Blaise approcher. Mr et Mme Zabini, tous les deux bruns à la peau mate, étaient également accompagnés d'un Blaise miniature, d'environ 10 ans, lequel regardait tout autour de lui d'un air ébahi.

« Ouah, maman t'a vu, y'a même une grande roue ! Papa, papa, regarde ! Des balais tamponneurs !! »

Alors que Blaise semblait vouloir disparaître dans un trou de souris, ses parents passèrent presque à côté de lui sans le voir. C'était sans compter sur Draco. « Hey, Blaise, regarde qui voilà ! Bonjour, Mr et Mme Zabini ! Bonjour, Simon ! », ajouta-t-il à l'attention de la famille de Blaise.

Les Zabini saluèrent Draco et remarquèrent leur fils, perché au-dessus de son grand bac d'eau glacée. Le petit frère, Simon, se précipita vers son stand.

« Comment on joue, Blaise ? », demanda-t-il de sa voix fluette.

« Ca se joue pas ! » Blaise semblait effrayé. « Je suis juste là en décoration. »

Le père de Blaise s'esclaffa. « Mais non, Simon, il te fait marcher. En fait, il faut toucher cette cible avec une balle et si tu y parviens, la planche sur laquelle ton grand frère est assis … disparaît ! »

« Et il tombe dans l'eau, là ? », demanda le petit avec un sourire diabolique.

« Oui, mon chéri », répondit sa mère.

« PAPA ! PAPA ! PAPA ! Donne-moi des sous ! PLEIN DE SOUS ! Je vais le faire tomber ! »

Draco éclata de rire tandis que Mr Zabini donnait un bourse pleine de Gallions à son petit dernier. « Tiens, Simon, et surtout ne le rate pas ! », ajouta-t-il avec un regard amusé en direction de son aîné. Blaise le regarda d'un air horrifié.

Clac ! La première balle rata la cible. Clac ! La seconde un peu plus près. BONK ! SPLASH !

Blaise plongea dans le bac en hurlant.

« OUAIIIIIS ! JE L'AI EU, PAPA ! ENCORE DES SOUS, ENCORE ! », hurla Simon, qui semblait adorer l'idée de faire boire la tasse à son frère.

Blaise se hissa difficilement hors du bac, toussant et crachotant. Sa mère se précipita sur lui. « Mon chéri, tu vas finir par attraper froid avant la fin de la journée … Mais quelle idée stupide, ce stand ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Dolores, notre fils est robuste, il survivra », s'esclaffa son père en remettant 3 gallions dans le panier.

« Tu vas regretter toutes ces fois ou tu m'as noyé dans la piscine, Blaise ! », hurla son petit frère en empoignant d'autres balles, tandis que Blaise s'installait de nouveau sur sa planche, dépité et dégoulinant.

Draco observait le spectacle avec amusement mais une petite toux sèche le sortit de sa contemplation. Héloise Midgeon, et son acné purulente, l'observait avec un large sourire jaunâtre. « J'ai mis 3 gallions », annonça-t-elle en désignant le panier, où son argent avait rejoint celui déposé par sa mère quelques instants plus tôt. Draco retint un gémissement de désespoir et se pencha vers les lèvres gercées d'Héloise.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après avoir embrassé plusieurs dizaines de filles – jolies ou non – Draco commençait à avoir mal aux lèvres. Le tintement des Gallions dans le panier lui annonça qu'une autre candidate se présentait. Il leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec une magnifique jeune fille blonde, la peau pâle. Sa poitrine généreuse débordait de son décolleté affriolant et Draco se sentit soudain d'humeur plus joyeuse.

« Salut », lui dit-il d'une voix grave.

« Chhut, ne dis rien, embrasse-moi », répondit la fille d'une voix sensuelle.

Sans hésiter, Draco déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

POUF ! La fille sembla s'évaporer dans un nuage de fumée. Draco rouvrit les yeux et à travers la fumée rose, il vit qu'il embrassait à présent …

« AAAAAAAH ! », hurla Draco en reculant, terrorisé.

« Salut Malfoy ! », s'esclaffa l'un des jumeaux Weasleys. « J'expérimente un nouveau produit ! Un sortilège capable de te transformer en bombe sexuelle. Mais il y a un problème, à chaque fois qu'on m'embrasse, je redeviens moi ! C'est gênant non ? »

Encore sous le choc, Draco, les yeux exorbités, se mit à hurler :

« HORS DE MA VUE, ESPECE DE DEGENERE ! PERVERS ! SODOMITE !!!!! »

Fred – ou George ? – s'éloigna en riant aux éclats et il fallut près de cinq minutes à Draco pour s'en remettre. Après cet incident facheux, il était presque soulagé de devoir embrasser des laiderons …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Théodore, au stand de Bièraubeurre, avait un grand succès parmi la population féminine. Ses cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux d'un bleu électrique attiraient les jeunes filles – et les moins jeunes – et il était débordé par les clientes. Enfin, parmi cette horde de femelles en délire, il vit un homme, son père.

« Papa ! », s'écria-t-il, soulagé de voir enfin un visage familier et qui ne semble pas sur le point de vouloir le manger tout cru. « Tu veux une Bièraubeurre ? », lui proposa-t-il.

Mr Nott secoua la tête et jeta un regard inquiet aux filles agglutinées tout autour de lui. « Plutôt un Whisky, si tu as … Ces femmes sont effrayantes … », dit-il en resserrant sa cape autour de lui.

« Désolé, papa », fit Théo avec un sourire ravageur (on entendit des cris énamourés dans la foule). « Je ne suis pas autorisé à servir de l'alcool. Faut voir avec Séverus, un peu plus loin. »

Mr Nott se retourna et suivit la direction que lui indiquait son fils, se frayant difficilement un chemin parmi les admiratrices de son fils. L'ambiance était quelque peu différente au stand de Rogue. Pas de femelles hystériques ici, seulement quelques pères de famille prenant un bon remontant avant de rejoindre leurs enfants et femmes pour aller déjeuner.

« Bonjour, Séverus », salua Nott. « Un whisky _on the rocks_, s'il te plaît", commanda-t-il avec un sourire fatigué.

Rogue l'avait vu se dépêtrer de la foule en délire et sourit. « Ton fils a du succès. »

« Franchement, je ne sais pas comment il peut supporter ça … », déclara Mr Nott en secouant la tête et en buvant son whisky d'un trait. Rogue sembla soudain rêveur.

_Des jeunes filles en uniforme, tout autour de moi, criant mon nom … « Oh Professeur Rogue ! … Séverus, Séverus ! SEVERUS ! »_

« SEVERUS ! », hurla Mr Nott, inquiet. « Tu m'écoutes ? »

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

SPLASH !

« Ouaiiiiis ! Encore gagné ! », s'égosilla Simon, tandis que son frère venait à nouveau de boire la tasse.

Blaise sortit de l'eau, excédé. « SIMON ! IL Y A D'AUTRES GENS QUI VOUDRAIENT JOUER, JE TE SIGNALE ! », hurla le Serpentard en lorgnant la longue file d'attente derrière son petit frère.

« Attends ! J'ai encore une balle ! Si tu me laisses pas la jouer, je dirai à papa que tu as voulu me faire payer une balle pour rien ! », gémit son petit frère en feignant quelques larmes.

« Vous n'avez pas honte de hurler ainsi sur ce petit, Zabini ? », accourut McGonagall, paniquée. Elle se pencha sur Simon et lui dit : « Ce grand dadais ne t'a pas fait peur, mon petit ? Pour la peine, tu as le droit à trois balles gratuites ! » Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Zabini, furieuse. « Et VOUS, cessez de martyriser ces enfants ! Ils sont là pour s'amuser, que diable ! »

Blaise la regarda s'éloigner, la bouche grande ouverte, tandis que Simon récupérait trois balles supplémentaires avec un sourire sadique.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement en fermant le volet de son petit stand à 18h. il avait amassé près de 2000 Gallions, soit plus de 660 bisous … Avec un frisson, il se remémora le moment où ce gros imbécile de Weasley lui avait enfoncé sa langue dans sa bouche. Brrr … vision d'horreur.

Il vit de loin les derniers visiteurs quitter Poudlard en Portoloin et saisit les paniers remplis d'argent. Le tintement métallique des Gallions le rassura un peu. Si ses amis avaient fait aussi bien, ils auraient largement de quoi rembourser sa dope et aussi organiser un bal pour fêter ça …

Blaise ferma lui aussi son stand, exténué et gelé. Il s'approcha de Draco et s'appuya sur son épaule. « Mon frère est une sale petite peste. Il a joué pendant 3 heures ! TROIS HEURES ! Tu te rends compte ? Je peux te jurer que ce moucheron va payer pendant les prochaines vacances. »

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire en entendant Blaise maugréer. Son rire redoubla quand le pauvre garçon se mit à éternuer.

« Rentre te changer, tu vas attraper une pneumonie. Rendez-vous dans la salle commune de Serpentard avec ta recette : on fera les comptes. »

Blaise hocha la tête et s'éloigna en reniflant misérablement. Draco gloussa et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch où Hermione s'occupait de démonter les stands de boissons.

« Draco ! Te voilà ! », le salua Hermione, joyeusement. « Ta mère a adoré les montagnes russes ! Elle a voulu en faire huit fois d'affilée et je crois que ton père a fini par être malade … », ajouta-t-elle d'un air un peu inquiet. « Mais je l'ai vu traîner un bon moment au stand de Rogue, alors ceci explique peut-être cela … »

Draco sourit. « Et toi, comment ça s'est passé au stand des confiseries ? »

« Mes parents auraient eu beaucoup de clients … » Comme Draco ne réagissait pas, elle expliqua. « Ils sont dentistes. » Toujours aucune réaction. « Ils soignent les dents des gens. »

« Aaah », comprit Draco. « Oui, d'accord, très drôle. »

« Non, plus du tout, maintenant que tu m'as forcée à expliquer. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai », admit le blond, contrit.

Hermione sourit. « Dumbledore s'est gavé de Chocogrenouilles. S'il n'est pas malade ce soir, on aura la preuve qu'il n'est pas humain mais un extraterrestre envoyé sur terre pour étudier les effets du cholestérol sur l'organisme … »

Silence de Draco.

« Ok, j'arrête les blagues Moldues, c'est définitivement pas ton truc », soupira Hermione.

C'est à ce moment là, que Théo les rejoignit, l'air hagard. Il regardait autour de lui, comme s'il craignait voir apparaître quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? », s'écria Pansy depuis le stand d'alcool et de spiritueux qu'elle démontait.

« Une fille, blonde, gros seins … elle a voulu une Bièraubeurre gratuite et je lui ai dit que c'était pas possible, à moins de payer en nature. On s'est embrassés et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux … »

« Tu t'es retrouvé face à l'un des jumeaux Weasley ? », acheva Draco en soupirant.

« Ouais ! Comment tu le sais ? Ensuite, il s'est enfui en hurlant de rire. J'ai faillit aller vider le stock de Séverus pour désinfecter ma bouche », fit Théo d'un air désespéré.

Pansy éclata de rire. « Venez, laissons les profs et les elfes terminer. Allons compter nos sous dans la salle commune ! », minauda-t-elle d'un air tout excité.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione s'assit sur un coussin près du feu avec son panier de Gallions. Elle avait récupéré ceux de Rogue (bien rempli, les papas ayant été très stressés, selon le Maître des Potions. Hermione le soupçonnait même d'avoir contribué à sa propre recette, à en juger par l'odeur de Whisky qu'il dégageait, son sourire niais et sa démarche hésitante), ceux du professeur Bibine (stand des balais tamponneurs), du Professeur Chourave (tir à la carabine) et du professeur Vector (très peu fourni. Le professeur d'Arithmancie avait insisté pour ouvrir un stand d'énigmes mathématiques mais seuls quelques passionnés avaient répondu à l'appel). Pansy déposa par terre l'argent des montagnes russes, du palais des glaces et du train fantôme (Peeves et les fantômes de Poudlard avaient été ravis de participer à cette attraction, terrorisant les premières années). Tous apportèrent leur butin et Hermione sortit un grand rouleau de parchemin où elle avait déjà tracé un tableau de comptes listant chaque stand ainsi qu'une colonne réservée au total.

Blaise descendit du dortoir à ce moment là, portant son panier ainsi qu'un bol d'eau bouillante et d'eucalyptus et une serviette de bain. Les autres lui jetèrent un regard étonné lorsqu'il s'assit par terre et se mit la serviette sur la tête, par-dessus le bol d'eau chaude.

« Blaise, je croyais que Dumbledore avait raflé toute la drogue. Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? », le gronda Pansy, inquiète.

« Ze zuis bas en drain de brendre de la drogue », rétorqua Blaise, la tête sous la serviette. « Ze be zuis vais une infuzion d'eugalybtus pour bon rhube. Atchaaa ! »

Théodore éclata de rire, bientôt imité par les autres.

« Allez dous fous faire voutre », grogna Blaise avant d'éternuer de nouveau.

Hermione trempa sa plume dans son encrier et se prépara à noter.

« Stand de bisous : Draco ? Quels sont les chiffres ? »

Draco rougit et lui donna son panier. « 1983 Gallions … », marmonna-t-il, honteux. « Si mon père savait ça … »

« Il le zait », ricana Blaise de sa voix nasillarde. « Il est repassé par ton stand quand Weasley est venu te rouler une pelle. »

« QUOI ?? », hurla Draco tandis que tous éclataient de rire.

« Théo ? Le stand de Bièraubeurre, ça a donné quoi ? », demanda Hermione qui avait fini de noter la recette de Draco, non sans une pointe de jalousie.

« J'ai venu 228 bouteilles à 2 Gallions, pièce. Donc 458 Gallions … », répondit Théo.

Il y eut un silence. Puis …

« Hin hin hin », ricana Blaise, toujours sous sa serviette, « Guelle buse, zelui-là, za fait 456 … Le brofesseur Vector zerait fier de doi … »

« Et toi, alors ? Tu veux que je rappelle ton frère pour lui offrir des parties gratuites ? », railla Théo, vexé.

« Gonnard », grogna Blaise.

Hermione gloussa. « Blaise, combien ton frère t'a rapporté ? »

« Ha ha, drès drôle. J'ai fait 900 Gallions. »

« Faut croire que beaucoup de gens ont apprécié de te voir boire la tasse », minauda Pansy en tapotant sa tête à travers la serviette.

Petit à petit, Hermione remplit le tableau et arriva l'heure de calculer le total de leurs gains.

« On va pas demander à Théo de compter, si possible », railla Draco tandis que Nott lui tirait la langue. « Bravo, très mature comme réaction », ajouta le blond en riant.

Hermione et Pansy se mirent à compter et bientôt, l'excitation se lut dans leurs yeux. « 7956 Gallions ! », s'écria Hermione.

Tous se mirent à crier de joie, même Blaise qui releva sa serviette l'espace de quelques secondes pour faire éclater son bonheur.

« Bon, maintenant, on en prends 7000 et le reste nous servira à organiser un grand bal pour remercier tous les élèves ! », s'écria joyeusement Pansy. « Blaise ! Remue-toi, c'est toi qui dois aller porter l'argent à S ! »

« Guoi ? » fit Blaise en levant le nez de son bol. Il avait le nez et les yeux gonflés et rouges, évoquant à Hermione un vampire mal maquillé dans la série Buffy … « Du m'as vu ? Ze zuis pas en état de zortir. »

« Carrément, il va croire que t'es défoncé », railla Draco. « T'es obligé d'y aller, t'es le seul ici à savoir à quoi il ressemble. »

« Ogué, ogué … », grogna Blaise en se levant pour mettre sa cape. « Bais venez pas fous plaindre si je meurs de froid … Ba bère b'avait prévenu … »

Il rassembla 7000 Gallions dans un sac et partit en direction de Pré-au-Lard.

Dans le hall d'entrée, il croisa Dumbledore qui le gratifia d'un sourire bienveillant, que Blaise lui rendit en reniflant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

« C'est le fric ? », demanda S d'une voix sèche. Blaise regarda le jeune dealer, adossé contre l'un des murs de la Cabane hurlante. Il avait les cheveux longs, une coupe au bol et deux yeux qui tiraient vers le jaune. Blaise avait toujours eu peur de ce type et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco se servait chez lui. Lui-même connaissait tout un tas de filles canons qui dealaient pour bien moins cher … et ne se faisaient pas toujours payer qu'en Gallions …

« Ouais », fit Blaise en reniflant. « Baintenant, dégage, on a plus besoin de des zervizes. »

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard amusé. « T'es défoncé ou quoi ? »

Blaise le adressa un regard meurtrier.

« Peu importe », reprit le jeune homme, comme Blaise s'était muré dans un silence furieux. « Pour ta ponctualité, je vais te donner un petit cadeau de la part de la maison. » Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit sachet de coke.

Blaise le regarda, incrédule. Ne venait-il pas de dire à ce type qu'on ne lui achèterait plus rien ?

« Allez, c'est juste histoire de clore notre collaboration. Histoire de rester en bons termes », le pressa S en souriant.

Blaise, hésitant, avança la main et prit le sachet. On ne savait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réservait après tout ? Et puis si Draco et Hermione avaient été assez bêtes pour se faire prendre et punir tout le monde, pourquoi devrait-il en subir les conséquences ?

Blaise sourit et s'éloigna.

**Et voilà c'est fini. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Retour du dark dans peu de temps, comme vous le devinez ….**

**Bisous bisous …**

**Xérès !!**


	13. Note de l'auteure ! A quand la suite ?

**Note de l'auteure**

**Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos nombreuses reviews qui arrivent encore même si cela fait un an que je n'ai pas posté la suite de « A Celui que j'ai perdu deux fois ».**

**Face à la demande croissante, je me dois de vous rassurer : je n'ai pas totalement abandonné cette fic !**

**Pour l'instant, pour ceux qui suivent, je termine enfin « La Voix des Morts » et j'en profite pour remercier tous les lecteurs qui m'ont donné la force d'écrire cette fic pendant un an et 5 mois.**

**Une fois « La Voix des Morts » terminée, (le dernier chapitre est en cours d'écriture), j'ai décidé de me remettre à « A celui que j'ai perdu deux fois » pour enfin la terminer également, car cela fait trop longtemps que je vous fais languir. Je m'explique : c'est une fic que j'ai commencée alors que je me trouvais dans un état assez dépressif et il est très simple d'écrire du dépressif quand on est dépressif. Hors cela fait maintenant plusieurs années (depuis que le rythme des chapitres de « A Celui .. » a commencé à ralentir) que, oui, je suis bien. Et du coup bien moins « in the mood » pour écrire du dark. Mais promis, je vais essayer de m'y remettre et de terminer cette histoire dès la rentrée de Septembre …(Bon, faut pas oublier que maintenant je travaille parfois de 8h à 23h tous les jours sans la moindre pause donc il faudra que je me dégage un peu de temps pour écrire mais ça devrait aller …)**

**En tous cas, je clos cette note en félicitant tous ceux qui insistent malgré les années et qui m'ont décidée à ne pas laisser tomber cette histoire. Merci à vous ) et à bientôt, promis.**

**Xérès !**


End file.
